Stealth's Fire Book 1
by KyubiMaster9
Summary: A Twoleg with Autism is reborn as a cat and becomes an apprentice of ThunderClan, a group of wild cats, chosen as a hero that will save them all.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

7/28/15 - 7/29/16 - 7/31/16

 _One of StarClan's residents,_ a black and white patched tom, was staring into the star decorated pool, watching his former Clan hunting, patrolling, and tending to the elders and queens.

"Still worrying about ThunderClan, Hallowstar?" The patched tom sees a mottled grey tabby pad over and sit next to him.

"Just reminiscing, Sootfur." He replied. Hallowstar and Sootfur look into the pool, and sees a huge, golden tabby tom with criss cross scars on his pelt. Another cat was next to him. A dark brown she cat with a white muzzle and chest and paws.

"Thornstar is a marvelous leader," Sootfur told Hallowstar. "You chose a good cat for the job." The grey tabby notices the worry on Hallowstar's face.

"Is something wrong?" He asks him.

Hallowstar kneed his front paws in the grass.

"ThunderClan is going to face trouble…"

"When does ThunderClan _never_ have trouble?" Sootfur commented.

"But," Hallowstar puts in with a glare, but a smile was evident. "There _is_ a cat that can help."

Hallowstar touches the pool, sending ripples. The pool became red, orange and gold. An image appears, and a small, slender she cat appeared. She had very bright ginger, almost golden fur with a long, winding tail and distinctive white stripes on her face, white chest and front paws. Her hind legs were also white, but in the shape of flames going up. Her sunset yellow eyes were scanning the forest with intense fear.

"Isn't this a _loner?"_ Sootfur said distastefully. "As if the Clans are already taunting us…"

"Keep watching We're going look into her memories." Hallowstar told him. The pool became black as night, but one thing stood out in the familiar face that usually gave Clan cats no end of grief.

"A Twoleg?" Sootfur exclaimed. Hallowstar nodded, but Sootfur flattens his ears in skepticism. "But… Something's off about this Twoleg, she doesn't even _act_ like one, she's a bit weird."

"No, this Twoleg is unique." Hallowstar said. "And when the time comes she will be the hero ThunderClan needs."

Sootfur still had some doubts about this former Twoleg, mostly because of its...odd thinking. But Hallowstar knew what he was doing. All they could do now is wait for a ThunderClan cat to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

" **Side Tracked By A Fox."**

7/29/16 - 7/30/16 - 7/31/16

 _A squirrel ran into the trees_ , flicking its tail as if teasing the cat below.

She was a small, fluffy blue grey she cat with blue eyes. She heard rustling in the ferns, and a tortoiseshell and white cat stepped out with a dark ginger tom.

"Any luck?" She asked. The dark ginger tom glared at her. "Do I look like I have any prey, Duckpaw?"

"There's no need for a foul attitude, Flamepaw." The tortoiseshell she cat scolded.

"Green Leaf is hot enough without cats turning on each other."

"Sweetpaw is right." Duckpaw said. "We just need to keep looking."

" _Where?!"_ Flamepaw exclaimed. "Almost every prey is either hiding or dead from the heat!"

Duckpaw was usually the mature one, but Flamepaw's complaints were getting under her pelt. She thrusts her muzzle in his face.

"Look! I'm not in a mood to argue with you-!"

"Shh!" Sweetpaw hissed. "Listen… Do you hear it?"

All three cats fell silent and heard a wail in the distance, and smelled a strong scent of blood. Sweetpaw took off.

"Sweetpaw, wait!" Duckpaw and Flamepaw chased after the youngest apprentice.

Ten fox lengths near the edge of their territory, Sweetpaw stopped and looked back at them in fear.

"A kit is being attacked by a fox!"

Duckpaw sees a golden kit being cornered near a bramble bush by a scrawny, drooling fox. The kit was looking around wildly for an escape, but the fox clamped its jaws on her hind legs.

Duckpaw charged and hissed, catching the fox's attention. The fox snapped its jaws and Duckpaw dodged, she lunged and bites on the fox' nose. Flamepaw came from behind and raked his claws on the fox's throat and paws.

The fox backed up as the two cats advance, hissing and spitting. The fox turned tail and ran away.

Duckpaw relaxed and turned her attention to the kit. Sweetpaw was bending over the a golden cat with white paws and strange stripes on her face and hind legs that look like flames.

She couldn't be older than Sweetpaw and younger than Duckpaw, Flamepaw and their friends.

"It's alright, the fox is gone…" She whispered to the cat. Flamepaw curled his lip in disdain. "All this for some _rogue_?!"

Sweetpaw glared at him. "This cat is no different from us!"

"Yes she is! She doesn't follow the warrior code like us. I bet she just came to trespass and cause trouble!"

The cat shrank at Flamepaw's accusations. Duckpaw flicked her tail on Flamepaw's nose. "Would you lower your voice? This kit's been through enough trauma."

The golden cat stared at them, almost in disbelief and fear.

"You… You can…" She lowers her head and fell still.

"She needs Palewhisker." Duckpaw said to Sweetpaw. "Come on, you carry her scruff and I'll hold her haunches…"

Flamepaw stared at the two she cats in shock.

"You can't be serious, she's a rogue!"

Duckpaw and Sweetpaw continue to carry the unconscious she cat back to camp, Flamepaw hissed in annoyance as he followed them home.

Thornstar was returning to camp when he found his cats swarming the medicine cat den, talking amongst each other.

"Thornstar!" A dark brown she cat approaches him and dips her head briefly.

"Eaglecry, what's going on?"

"Our apprentices found a rogue kit that was attacked by a fox." Eaglecry reported.

Thornstar lashed his tail. "Foxes! Is the kit alright?"

Eaglecry nodded. "Palewhisker is looking after her now."

"Good. ThunderClan!" He addressed his cats. "Go back to your duties and let Palewhisker work!"

The cats reluctantly disperse from the entrance of the den. Thornstar padded inside and saw a very light brown tabby she cat placing cobwebs on a golden cat's legs.

Her apprentice, a bright ginger she cat, was gently stroking the kit's head with her tail.

"How is she, Palewhisker?" He asked the light brown tabby.

"Still unconscious." Palewhisker replied. "That fox took a nasty bite of her hind legs, but they should heal."

Thornstar looked at the small, golden she cat. He trailed his tail on her head.

"Poor kit. I wonder where your parents are."

The she cat opens her eyes briefly, then closes them with a groan.

Thornstar bowed to Palewhisker and stepped out of the den.

He climbs High Rock and said, "All cats old enough to hunt meet me at High Rock for a meeting!"

Cats young and old took their place around the tall stone; elderly cats came out as did heavily pregnant queens.

The apprentices with Duckpaw, Sweetpaw and Flamepaw also look up at Thornstar.

"As you are aware," he said. "Our apprentices has brought in a rogue that was attacked by a fox in our territory. Palewhisker and Yellowpaw are currently tending to the rogue as we speak, and say that she should heal."

The cats murmurs with worry as a black tabby stepped forward.

"How long is she going to stay?"

"Until Palewhisker decides if she's fit enough to travel." Thornstar replied.

"Yeah, but Crowtail means is she staying as an apprentice?" A golden and brown speckled tom called out.

"We already have enough mouths to feed as it is!"

Cats were meowing in agreement until Eaglecry yowled, and stared straight into the tom's eyes.

"Leopardstrike, it is the young cat's decision whether or not she wants to join us, and it's Thornstar's law if she does."

Eaglecry nods to Thornstar. Loyal and confident, this is why Thornstar chose her.

"So until then, this rogue will be called Stealth. I'm not giving her a Clan name," he assured the ThunderClan cats. "But we can't keep calling her 'the rogue' can we?"

A few cats purred with amusement, but most of the senior warriors were still uneasy.

Thornstar knew he was only leader for two moons since Hallowstar's death, earning their respect was needed. But the life of that kit was important too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

" **Strange Things."**

7/31/16

 _She felt her head beating against_ her skull like a loud drum. She slowly opens her eyes and was blinded by sunlight peering through the opening. Her eyes began to hurt from the brightness, so she covers her eyes with her...paws.

She stares at dainty paws that moved on her command. The golden she cat Stealth looks over her shoulder and sees a long, winding tail that bushed up with her fear.

"Good morning!" She jumped and sees a bright ginger she cat approach her with a squirrel in her jaws. She puts it down and gives her a friendly smile.

"I thought you might be hungry." She pushes the squirrel toward Stealth.

Stealth looks at the dead squirrel. "What is it?"

The ginger she cat stared at her as if she made a joke.

"It's food. Here, watch me." The ginger she cat took a bite out of the squirrel's side and swallowed, Stealth stared at her in shock.

 _She's serious… But, I can't eat that I'm not even a cat!_

Somewhere in her heart, Stealth knew she was a human, but her memories were nothing but a void of darkness and silence.

Stealth's stomach growled, so she, reluctantly, knew she doesn't have a choice.

Stealth leaned in and sank her teeth into the squirrel's body, feeling it's fur touch her tongue, she tried not to gag.

She then chewed and swallowed. Stealth was surprised that she actually _likes_ it.

The ginger she cat notices and said, "Go ahead. I've already eaten."

Stealth eagerly devours the squirrel's corpse, and licks her jaws when she finishes.

"I'm Yellowpaw, by the way." The ginger cat said. "It's nice to meet you, Stealth."

The golden she cat looked up at Yellowpaw.

"Stealth?"

"Our leader named you. Do you have a real name?"

Stealth shook her head, unable to remember, still.

"Okay, well that's good you finally received a name." Yellowpaw said.

Stealth tries to get up, but she yelps in pain and saw deep scars on her hind legs.

"What happened?" She asks quietly. Yellowpaw pads to her legs and sniffed them.

"A fox attacked you, so you might be unable to walk properly for a few days."

"I remember…" Stealth murmured. "Those two cats helped me… How long did I sleep?"

"Three days."

Stealth blinked in shock. No wonder she was so hungry!

"Can I… Go out?"

Yellowpaw stares at her thoughtfully, then nods.

"It wouldn't hurt to stretch your legs." Yellowpaw nosed her head under Stealth's belly and helps her up. Stealth's forelegs wobbled and fell down, out of the nest she was in.

 _For the love of-!_ Stealth spat in annoyance. This cat body was too weird!

"It's okay," Yellowpaw said. "Your legs are still weak, just lean on my shoulder."

Stealth blinked gratefully at the bright ginger she cat. She quickly gets up and leans against Yellowpaw. Stealth puts one paw forward, and used the other. It was basically crawling on four legs as a baby...only in cat form.

Stealth blinks the sun out of her eyes and sees a colony of cats padding around.

Some were placing small dead animals in a pile, others were fixing dens and licking each other's fur coats.

Stealth lowered her ears at the many, many voices they were saying; it began to overwhelm her as she shook her head.

"I'm guessing you're not used to hearing so much noises." Yellowpaw commented.

Stealth flicked her ear when her mind calmed down. "You can say that…"

"Well, let me show you the camp." Yellowpaw gestures with her tail for her to sit, Stealth plopped her haunches down.

"We are ThunderClan. Our territory is dominated by trees, bushes and woodlands."

Yellowpaw flicked her tail to the pile of dead animals. "That is the fresh kill pile. The warriors go out and hunt them for food, obviously."

Stealth licked her lips, remembering that squirrel.

"There are dens for different ranks in our Clan." Yellowpaw explained.

"One is for the nursery, where she cats wait to give birth and raise kits. The second is the apprentices den, where kits six moons or older stay in until they become warriors.

Then there's the warriors den. Warriors hunt, fight and pledge their loyalty to their Clans."

" _Foxpaw! You got my nest stinking of mouse bile!"_

Stealth saw a ginger tom with white chest and paws run out of the den like a red blur, his amber eyes wide with fear as he stopped in front of Yellowpaw.

"Let me guess," Yellowpaw mews knowingly. "You dropped the bile on Mooneye again?"

The tom named Foxpaw nodded.

"It was just a drop! Honestly, it's like he's looking for excuses to yell at someone!"

Yellowpaw presses her nose on Foxpaw's shoulder.

"Just wash your paws in the river, I'll see to him."

Foxpaw bowed his head and quickly disappears in the thorn barrier. Yellowpaw rolls her eyes. "That tom overworks himself so much, he might fall asleep on patrol and never wake up."

Yellowpaw leaned down, and Stealth uses her shoulder for support as they pad toward a den. Stealth sees three other cats: a silver tabby she cat, a light grey tom with cloudy blue eyes, and a dusty yellow tom.

"Yellowpaw!" The cloudy eyed tom growled. "Where's that blasted Foxpaw? He almost tainted my nest!"

"Oh, calm down, Mooneye." The yellow tom said. "It was an honest mistake."

Mooneye growled and curled into his nest as Yellowpaw padded to his nest.

Stealth was unnerved by his hostility, and keeps a mental note to avoid him in the future.

"Yellowpaw, who's your new friend?" The silver tabby said.

Stealth feels all eyes - excluding Mooneye - on her, and her pelt bristles uncomfortably with the attention.

"I-I'm Stealth."

"We know who you are." Mooneye growled, frightening Stealth.

"I thought you were sleeping, Mooneye." Yellowpaw said. After that, the grey tom was silent again.

"Ignore him, he's actually a big softie once you get to know him." The yellow tom said to Stealth. "I'm Frogpelt, and this is Silverlight." He nodded to the silver she cat.

"Elders are cats who were once warriors and queens, but have become too old to continue their duties." Yellowpaw explained to Stealth.

"Don't you get bored?" Stealth asked before she could stop herself.

Silverlight chuckles. "Not at all, especially when we have kits and apprentices around to keep us company."

Yellowpaw purred with satisfaction.

"Alright, your nest is clear. I gotta show Stealth around the camp."

"Don't be a stranger!" Frogpelt called as the two she cats left. Yellowpaw glances at Stealth, and smiled. "See? You're already regaining your strength in your legs."

Stealth looked down and bumped into a cat. Dark ginger fur and muscular build, she instantly remembered this cat.

"You helped me with the fox. Flamepaw, is it?"

Flamepaw narrowed his eyes and stuck his nose up.

"Who else would it be?" Flamepaw stalked away with a black tabby, who was waiting near the thorn barrier.

Stealth pouted and turned to Yellowpaw. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, just ignore Flamepaw." She replied. "He's always thought he was too good for other cats because his ancestor was Firestar."

Stealth nodded. "By the way… You said that apprentices train as warriors. Aren't you a warrior too?"

Yellowpaw shook her head.

"No way. I'm a medicine cat apprentice. Medicine cats learn how to heal Clanmates instead of fighting. We have dreams of StarClan and share information with other medicine cats, and we aren't allowed to have mates or kits."

"That's a lot of stuff to give up." Stealth whispered. "All cats have emotions."

"True." Yellowpaw admitted. "But we do what we must for the good of our Clan, besides, I'm not too broken up about giving up toms."

"So… After I'm healthy, what do I do next?"

Yellowpaw suddenly gets on her paws and bows. Stealth sees a shadow loom over her, and looks over her shoulder to see a huge, golden tabby with scars on his pelt.

Stealth bristles her fur and suddenly hides her face in her paws.

"It's okay, little one. There's no need to be afraid."

Stealth slowly looks up at the tom, he was smiling and his amber eyes were gentle.

She gets up, flustered for jumping to conclusions.

"It's good to see you exploring the camp," the tom said to her.

"I assume that Yellowpaw pushed you into it?"

"I asked to go out!" Stealth exclaimed, believing that Yellowpaw would get in trouble.

But the tom nodded and smiled. "I wouldn't blame you. In fact, I have something I want to ask you. Yellowpaw?"

The bright ginger she cat bowed her head again and padded toward the medicine cat den. The tom touches her shoulder with his tail and led her across the camp.

"I'm Thornstar, by the way." He said. Thornstar leaped up the tall stone with ease, but Stealth was already dreading the rough, pointed feeling on her paws.

She heaves herself up and pushed herself to the top with Thornstar.

Thornstar nods to the opening and goes inside, Stealth followed and sees a huge, open cave with a nest inside. The golden tabby cat sits in front of the nest and looks at her.

"Let's talk."

Stealth padded to Thornstar and sits in front of him, but every now and then she would glance at the cave in wonder.

"I heard you were attacked by a fox in our territory, how are you feeling?" Thornstar asked her.

"Pretty good." Stealth said. She searched for more to say… "I really like your squirrels!"

Thornstar purred.

"Yes, well, all of us love squirrels."

 _Nice, Stealth, really nice conversation you're having…_

Stealth brushes her paws on the stone floor.

"I, uh, I also like Yellowpaw and Silverlight. They seem nice."

"I'm glad you like them. Because I want to ask you a question."

Stealth looks at Thornstar attentively.

"How would you feel about staying in ThunderClan?"

Stealth blinked at him.

"As an apprentice? Like Flamepaw and Foxpaw?"

Thornstar nodded, but his eyes suddenly became serious.

"Although I must warn you. The life of a warrior is not laughing matter.

Everyday is hunting, fighting and risking your life for your Clan. Cats you grow close to may die, and you may also die, but all of it is for the good of the Clan."

Stealth instantly thought of Yellowpaw, and shudders.

"I understand… I would still like to be an apprentice."

Thornstar saw honesty in Stealth's bright yellow eyes, and nods.

"Okay. Then I'll address the Clans and pick out a mentor to train you."

"Please don't pick anyone mean!" Stealth pleaded.

Thornstar smiled and nodded to her. Both cats leave the den, but Stealth hid behind Thornstar as he said, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet me at High Rock for a Clan meeting!"

The whole Clan approached the rock and waited for Thornstar to speak.

"As you can remember, our young rogue Stealth has recovered from a fox attack three days ago."

" _Is she leaving? Good!"_

Stealth felt anger and searches the crowd for whoever said that, but Thornstar continues his speech.

"Stealth has agreed to stay in ThunderClan and train as an apprentice."

Cats cried out in protest, and Stealth almost wished to could fade away and become a human again…

" _We don't need a rogue in our Clan!"_

Stealth looked at the source of the voice. She saw Flamepaw lashing his tail and glaring at her. Stealth growled as her fur began to spike.

She suddenly hears a voice, talking to her as if someone was standing next to her ear.

 _ **He is challenging your choice, what will you do?**_ Stealth snorted and jumps down from the rock. She shouts, "Flamepaw!"

The dark ginger tom stalked forward with arrogance.

"I have just as much right to be here." Stealth said, although she was shaking in her forelegs.

"Clans are for _Clanborn_ only!" Flamepaw spat, making Stealth wince. "How can we trust some stray not to bail if things get tough?"

Cats were beginning to agree with Flamepaw. Stealth quickly began to lose self esteem…

 _ **Stealth. Remember his ancestor, Firestar. He was a kittypet, a cat who lived with humans as pets. He was an outsider too, but became one of the most remembered leaders of ThunderClan.**_

She didn't know who was telling her this, but Stealth swallowed and said,

"Your ancestor was Firestar. He was an outsider too, but he remained with ThunderClan even when things got horrible. Doesn't that prove anything?"

" _She's actually right about that."_

" _But how did this rogue know about Firestar?"_

" _Come on, Swiftclaw, even kittypets have heard of Firestar!"_

Stealth began to feel bigger hearing the cats agree with her. But Flamepaw was growing angry.

"Fine then, let's see you fight." Flamepaw lunged and knocked Stealth down.

Eaglecry prepared to intervene when Thornstar climbed down and blocked her way.

"Let's see how she handles herself." He whispered to Eaglecry. The dark brown she cat nodded.

Stealth kicked her hind legs on Flamepaw's belly, but he bites Stealth's ears and sank his claws on her cheek. Stealth used her adrenaline rush to kick him off of her.

Stealth quickly gets back on her paws, Flamepaw spat and lashed her tail.

"You're going to have to do more than that to beat me!" He taunted.

Stealth didn't want to fight! She was hoping to talk him out of it, and no cat was intervening.

 _ **Keep calm, Stealth. Flamepaw maybe stronger than you, but you're smaller, which makes you faster.**_

Stealth looks around for the person talking.

 _Who are you? Where are you?_

 _ **I'm not important at the moment. I'm here to help. Keep your eyes on Flamepaw and use your speed as an advantage.**_

Stealth kept her eyes on Flamepaw. The dark ginger tom charged forward, and she swiftly dodged and, accidentally, used her long tail to trip him. Flamepaw's muzzle hits the dirt and he spits out the soil.

 _ **Good. Now, let him come near you and use his weight against him.**_

Flamepaw whirled around and glared at her.

"You stinking rogue!"

Flamepaw charged again and unsheathed his claws toward her. Stealth was knocked down, and she found the momentum to use her legs, and throw Flamepaw over her and landon his back.

Without thinking, Stealth lashed her claws on his exposed belly!

Stealth caught herself and backed away out of fear. Flamepaw gets back up and glares at her. He took one paw forward-.

" _Stop!"_

Stealth and Flamepaw look at Thornstar as he approached them with Eaglecry next to him. "The battle has been decided, Stealth will be trained as an apprentice of ThunderClan."

"But-!" Flamepaw stopped when Thornstar glanced at him, he lowered his head and growled.

"Now, I would like to start her apprentice ceremony. Stealth, please step forward."

Stealth felt every cat stare at her, but she pads forward and stops in front of Thornstar.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to accept this cat as an apprentice. She has agreed to learn the warrior code and stand by it as a loyal ThunderClan cat."

Stealth looked up at the evening sky. Were there really cats watching her? If Thornstar is saying it, then maybe they are…

"Stealth." The golden she cat looks at the ThunderClan leader.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even if it costs you your life?"

Stealth blinked and puffed her chest out.

"I-I promise."

"Then I, Thornstar, leader of ThunderClan, hereby cast aside your rogue name, and name you Stealthpaw."

" _Stealthpaw! Stealthpaw! Stealthpaw!"_

Thornstar looks at the crowd of cats. Stealthpaw wanted a cat who wasn't mean, but he also wants a cat who won't go soft on her… He found a silver tabby she cat with green eyes.

"Seabreeze." He said. Seabreeze stepped from the crowd and looks at Stealthpaw softly.

"You are a strong, and strict warrior. Mooneye has certainly taught you how to be strong, I and trust you to pass it down to Stealthpaw."

Seabreeze nodded. "I will."

Stealthpaw feels Thornstar's breath on her ear.

"Go and touch noses with her."

Stealthpaw pads towards Seabreeze and pressed her nose on the silver she cat's nose. Stealthpaw's paws itched for the next thing, as she silently thanks the voice who helped her.

 **Well I'm glad this turned out good. I deleted this by accident and I thought I had to reduce the whole thing. But I found it in my trash can, and my sanity is saved!**

 **Remember, Warriors belong to Erin Hunter, but the OCs, Thornstar, Stealthpaw etc. obviously belong to me**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

" **First Day."**

7/31/16 - 8/2/16

 _Stealthpaw ran inside the house with a piece of paper in her hand._

" _Mom, I got an A on my report card!"_

 _A fair skinned woman was arguing with a boy, several years older than Stealthpaw, and glares at her._

" _What is it? Can't you see I'm busy with your brother?"_

 _Stealthpaw frowned seeing her mother turn her attention to her brother again. She gets in front of her mother and puts the paper in her face._

" _Look Mom I-!"_

 _ **SLAP!**_

 _Stealthpaw fell down and clutched her swollen cheek. Her mother stared at her in shock, but replaces it with a glare._

" _I told you not to bother me! Go upstairs, now!"_

" _Don't talk to - like that!" Her brother growled. Stealthpaw bolted for her room upstairs and slams the door. She finally does something right, and her mother ignores her and hits her. This wasn't the first time Stealthpaw's mother hit her when she was annoyed, either._

 _Stealthpaw sobs as the screaming becomes louder, and covers her ears._

 _She feels a soft, cat tail brush the tears from her eyes._

 _Stealthpaw sees a black tom with white splotches, staring at her sympathetically._

" _It's okay, little one. Your old life is no more."_

 _Stealthpaw could feel her tail move, and becomes a cat once more as she gazes at the tom curiously._

" _Who are you?"_

 _The black and white tom said, "My name isn't important."_

 _The tom's voice suddenly became hollow and scary as he says,_

"Shadows will engulf the booming thunder, winds will roar and unnecessary blood will spill, but the stealthiest of cats will end the war in flames."

 _The tom vanishes in the wind. Stealthpaw's footing suddenly sinks in water. Stealthpaw desperately fights for air as the waters drag her down into the darkness and her heart beat grows weaker, and weaker, and weaker…._

* * *

Stealthpaw gasps and raises her head. She looks around the sleeping apprentices as she trembles with fright.

"Keep it down, will you?!" Flamepaw hissed.

"Keep it down yourself!" Sweetpaw snapped.

Stealthpaw feels the heat grow in her fur when she realized how dark it is. She curls into a ball and slowly falls asleep.

* * *

Stealthpaw felt claws jab her skin and jumped up, awake with fear. Flamepaw moved back with a secret sneer.

"Real Clan cats don't sleep the day away. Get moving."

The dark ginger tom left before Stealthpaw could say anything. She looked at her flank and found no marks. She pads out of the den and sees the ThunderClan cats go about their business as usual.

Stealthpaw glanced at the warriors den and sees Seabreeze padding toward her.

"Ready for today? We're going to explore our territory."

Seabreeze points her tail at the fresh kill pile. "Be sure to eat, we might be out all day."

Stealthpaw nods and quickly pads to the pile. She nosed through the small animals and found… A squirrel! Mouth watering, she immediately devours the squirrel.

She tries to find another, but, for some reason, she felt as though she was being watched.

Stealthpaw looks to her right and sees a dark grey tomcat with blue grey patches that decorated his pelt like raindrops.

Was he watching her…?

"You shouldn't be picky with your food." He said. The tom glanced at her with deep, blue eyes.

"You should be thankful for all the prey StarClan gives to us."

Stealthpaw suddenly felt shamed by the tom's words, it stung her worse then Flamepaw's claws, and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry."

The tom was surprised by the apology. He shook his fur and left with a black and white tom she knew as Swiftclaw.

Stealthpaw quickly returns to Seabreeze. "I'm ready."

Six. Stealthpaw counted six roots that she tripped over. Thankfully Seabreeze was able to wait for her to catch up. Stealthpaw was taking it all in.

The huge, towering oak trees, the ferns and brambles and flowers, and the sounds of birds chirping.

"Stealthpaw, keep your eyes on me." Seabreeze said. Stealthpaw followed Seabreeze to a dark, smooth surface that separates the forest from both sides.

"This is Thunderpath," Seabreeze told her. "Twolegs come here in their monsters and cause nothing but noises, cats sometimes get killed on here if they don't pay attention."

Stealthpaw blinked at the Thunderpath, it looked so familiar…

"Do the monsters have different colors, and make loud roaring sounds?"

"Yes, it does."

Stealthpaw _oooh'd_ and realized that this was a road. And those "monsters" were cars!

"Let's go," Seabreeze said. "I'm not too eager to wait for a monster to come by."

Seabreeze and Stealthpaw padded a couple fox lengths until they stopped by an area thick with pine trees, and marshland.

"This is ShadowClan's territory." Seabreeze told her.

"ShadowClan cats are known as sneaky and conniving, and rely on the darkness to their advantage."

Stealthpaw stared into the pine trees and… She could have sworn she has seen eyes. Seabreeze's tail sweeps over her spine as she leads her away from ShadowClan.

By now, Stealthpaw's chest was beginning to tighten up.

"Tired yet?" Seabreeze asked her. Stealthpaw quickly shook her head.

The two she cats stopped by a river stream that blocks them from a small, pebble shore.

"Over there is RiverClan territory. RiverClan are possibly the only cats who enjoy swimming in the water, they were always called fat and lazy because they always have fish to eat, even when it's Leaf Bare. But make no mistake, they're not to be taken lightly."

The sun began to set. The red orange sky made Stealthpaw's fur flame colored and Seabreeze's pelt looked dark grey.

"And finally." She said. "WindClan." Stealthpaw sets her sights on a wide, open moorland that seemed to go on, and wind blows through their fur.

"While WindClan cats are small, they spend days chasing rabbits, which makes them fast as one. If you ever meet a WindClan cat in battle, never let your guard down."

Stealthpaw nodded and followed her back to the forest. Stealthpaw picked up the pace and was side by side with Seabreeze when she saw that same grey to, with Swiftclaw.

"Greetings Seabreeze." Swiftclaw said, dipping his head. Seabreeze dips her head as well.

"How was hunting?" She asked.

"Good, thanks to Rainpaw," he said nudging the grey tom. "You keep up with that hunting technique and you'll be a warrior in no time."

Rainpaw nodded, but kept his eyes on Stealthpaw, who'd rather leave than be in Rainpaw's line of sight.

"Swiftclaw," he said. "If you don't mind I want to stay with Stealthpaw, alone."

Stealthpaw's tail bushed wildly and stood up when Seabreeze said, "I think it would be nice if Stealthpaw bonded with an apprentice her age.

 _No, it won't!_ Her head screamed.

Swiftclaw and Seabreeze went through the thorn barrier. Rainpaw sat down and licked his paws.

"I want to apologize for this morning." He said. Stealthpaw's tail lowered, but it was still bushy.

"I want to be the best warrior for my Clan, and sometimes I give cats the impression that I'm a bit bossy and intimidating."

"No kidding…" Stealthpaw muttered.

Rainpaw surprised her by head butting her shoulder.

"I don't mean any harm. I was hoping we could start over."

Rainpaw raises his front paw. "I'm Rainpaw, nice to meet you."

Stealthpaw stared at him, and raises her own paw and touched his.

"I'm Stealthpaw."

"I know." Rainpaw said. "You're the only apprentice besides Duckpaw who can beat Flamepaw in a fight using wits."

"And you aren't?"

Rainpaw lowered his ears.

"I like to think that brains beat brawns, but Flamepaw always ends up being the winner. I'd like to know how you beat him though…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

" **Whispers In the Trees."**

7/31/16 - 8/1/16

 _Two moons have passed since_ Stealthpaw became a cat. She was beginning to learn the territory inside and out. Her fighting needed work and was starting her hunting sessions today. The air began to cool, the faint signs of Fall approaching to Stealthpaw.

Stealthpaw followed Seabreeze to a clearing where a blue grey tom named Stormfoot and a black, brown and white she cat named Dapplepelt were waiting.

"Seabreeze," the tom called out. "As usual, slow as ever."

The silver tabby flicked her tail teasingly. Stealthpaw saw a flash of white and was face to face with a white tom's smiling face.

"Hello there!"

Stealthpaw jumped a good distance from the tom and bristles her fur.

"Aw come on," the tom whined, padding toward her. "I don't like it when pretty she cats get scared."

Stealthpaw stares at him with pure confusion. Was he hitting on her?

The white tom was cuffed on the ear by a brown tom with a very bushy tail, like a squirrel.

"Knock it off, Stoatpaw." He said. The brown tom gave Stealthpaw a friendly smile.

"Don't let this fur ball scare you, he's harmless. I'm Squirrelpaw, by the way."

Stealthpaw flattened her fur, but kept an eye on Stoatpaw.

"I'm-."

"We know who you are." Stoatpaw cuts in, irritating Stealthpaw.

"The apprentices all know the cat who knocked down Flamepaw - a she cat no less!"

Stealthpaw growled at him. Stoatpaw realized his mistake and lowers his ears in embarrassment. "N-Not that there's anything wrong with she cats! I mean… Squirrelpaw, I'm scared…" He whispered to the brown furred apprentice.

Squirrelpaw shook his head.

"Your on your own, dude." Squirrelpaw padded away from him, leaving Stoatpaw with an annoyed Stealthpaw.

"Uh, She Cat Power!" Stoatpaw said, raising his paw in the air on his hind legs. Stealthpaw stared at him for a few minutes and shook her head before padding to Seabreeze.

"Apprentices, gather around," called Seabreeze. "Stormfoot, Dapplepelt and I have a challenge for you."

Stealthpaw sits down as Squirrelpaw and Stoatpaw took one side of her.

"We want to see how much prey you three can bring back," said Dapplepelt.

"How many?" Squirrelpaw asked.

"Three pieces of prey should do it." Dapplepelt replied. "But since this is Stealthpaw's first time, we want you to show her how to hunt."

"Did you understand that?" Seabreeze asked Stealthpaw. The golden she cat nodded.

"Alright," Stormfoot said getting up. "May the best apprentice win," Stormfoot flicked his tail on Stoatpaw's ears. "And no funny business!"

Stoatpaw smiled as the three warriors left. Squirrelpaw gets up and nudges Stealthpaw.

"Come on, we'll show you the best spots to hunt." He said.

* * *

Squirrelpaw leads Stealthpaw into a forest on ThunderClan territory thick with ferns and birch trees.

"Okay, the first thing to - _Stoatpaw!"_ Squirrelpaw notices the white tom's muzzle on Stealthpaw's neck, he had a leaf in his mouth and spat it out. Stealthpaw was staring at him with sharp suspicion.

"What? I'm helping keeping her fur clean." He said innocently.

Squirrelpaw shook his head and hissed quietly, but playfully.

"I swear to StarClan if you try that again _one more time…!"_

Stoatpaw pads backwards with his tail in the air. Squirrelpaw shook his head and looked at Stealthpaw again.

"First thing is that you have to smell for the prey. Open your mouth and allow this area's scent so you can find it."

Stealthpaw opens her mouth and caught something rank, but the same time delicious. "You smell that?" Squirrelpaw said. "It's a mouse. Now you have to perform the hunter's crouch."

Squirrelpaw crouches down low, and he slowly stalks forward. Stealthpaw copies off him and stalks forward.

"I'm liking the view, but I can't decide which is better ~!"

"Stoatpaw!" Squirrelpaw warned. Both Squirrelpaw and Stealthpaw slink into a fern bush and sees a grey mouse nibbling on a nut.

"There it is. Now you need to wait until you can catch it off guard."

Squirrelpaw moves backward. Stealthpaw watches the mouse look around the floor, pause for listening, then look for food. Lather, rinse, repeat.

Stealthpaw was easily growing impatient for this mouse to just _move._

Then, the mouse scurries toward the bush she was hiding in, and she saw her chance. Stealthpaw exploded from the ferns and the mouse tries to escape, but Stealthpaw traps it under her paw and bites it. The mouse fell limp as she dropped it.

"That was great, Stealthpaw!" Squirrelpaw said. He noticed the sad look on Stealthpaw's face as she prods the mouse with her paw.

"What's wrong?"

Stealthpaw shuddered. "I… I didn't mean to hurt it.."

Squirrelpaw stared at her quizzically. He's never heard of a cat mourning over prey before…

 _She must have been a very sheltered rogue…_

Squirrelpaw nudged Stealthpaw's shoulder, and got her attention back.

"Now you bury your prey so you can come back for it later."

Stealthpaw nodded and dug a small hole to bury the mouse in.

"If you're okay to hunt alone, we'll go on our own." Squirrelpaw said.

"Yeah, I'm good." She said.

Squirrelpaw nods and turns around to leave; the brown furred apprentice then grabs Stoatpaw by his scruff and forcefully leads him away from Stealthpaw.

 _ **Those two were always an odd bunch.**_

Stealthpaw's fur stood on end. She knew that voice!

"Hello? Can you please show yourself?"

 _ **Soon, little one, soon, but not now.**_

"Are you the black and white cat from my dreams?" Stealthpaw asks.

The voice pauses, and Stealthpaw's heart began racing…

 _ **No. I'm different from the one you're speaking of.**_

Stealthpaw was disappointed for a little bit.

"Do you know who I was?"

 _ **Yes, yes. Your a former Twoleg.**_

"Do you know how I got here? Can I go back?"

 _ **I'm not allowed to tell you. Besides, even if StarClan could, it's impossible for you to return to the humans, in more ways than one.**_

Stealthpaw flicked her ear.

"What does _that_ mean?"

She was met with silence. "Hello?" She called. This time the voice didn't respond.

Huffing with annoyance, Stealthpaw decided to hunt to keep her mind busy.

* * *

Stealthpaw came back with three squirrels and two chaffinches.

Stoatpaw had two pigeons and Squirrelpaw found four voles.

"Very good, Stealthpaw." Seabreeze purred. "You've caught the most prey since Eaglecry was an apprentice."

Stoatpaw looked at Stormfoot.

"But my pigeons are impressive too, right?"

Stormfoot wanted to say that those pigeons were barely old enough to fly, but he said, "Sure, Stoatpaw."

The white tom glowed with satisfaction, while Squirrelpaw rolled his eyes.

 **Well I hope you guys liked Stoatpaw and Squirrelpaw. I always enjoy writing duos like these guys, especially Stoatpaw. Keep your eyes peeled for another chapter...or not. Whichever floats your boat.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

" **A Questionable Interests."**

7/31/16 - 8/1/16 - 8/2/16

 _Tonight was Stealthpaw's first_ Gathering. According to Seabreeze, the four different Clans gather on the island for one night of peace under the full moon.

The chosen cats were Skystorm, Gorseheart, Fernfoot, Leopardstrike, Crowtail, Blackcloud, Volefang and Badgerleap.

The apprentices going were Duckpaw, Flamepaw, Stealthpaw, Rainpaw, Squirrelpaw, Stoatpaw and Sweetpaw.

Stealthpaw realized this will be the first time she leaves the camp without Seabreeze.

She was suddenly overwhelmed by the large crowd of cats. Stealthpaw decided to fall in next to Duckpaw.

Duckpaw felt someone's presence next to her, she glance to her left and sees Stealthpaw. "Oh, you. We haven't talked since you came here."

"Did we?" Stealthpaw asks, half to herself and half to Duckpaw.

"Look, I wanted to let you know that you can always talk to me." Said the fluffy she cat. "And the other apprentices, too." Just then, Flamepaw shouldered Stealthpaw and caught up with Crowtail.

"Most of us, anyway…" Duckpaw said.

The ThunderClan cats stop in front of a huge, fallen tree trunk that connects to an island. Thornstar turns to his cats.

"Remember, be careful."

Stealthpaw watches the cats pad across the tree, she follows and stops in mid paw step to stare at the water below. The stream was lapping against the shore of the island and tree trunk. She crouched down and extends her paw to the waves as it kissed her paw.

She puts her paw in the water, but a bigger wave pulls her down in. Stealthpaw held her breath as she kicks her hind legs, frantically trying to get to the surface.

She saw a jet black shape dive in and swim behind her; the cat grabs her scruff and pulls her up to the surface, gasping for air.

Stealthpaw was pushed on the shore as Seabreeze ran to her.

"Stealthpaw! Are you okay?!" The silver she cat frantically sniffs her pelt.

Stealthpaw was trembling as her wet coat clung to her frame.

"I-I-I'm f-fine!" She says through chattering teeth.

A white tom was snickering as a huge, black tom shook his fur.

"You're lucky Darkwater was there to fish out your apprentice, Seabreeze!"

Seabreeze glared at the white tom as Stealthpaw shook her fur and dried herself off.

Stealthpaw remained near Seabreeze out of sheer embarrassment.

She saw groups of skinny, lean cats cross the bridge. Then another group arrived with the similar scent of the road - Thunderpath.

"WindClan and ShadowClan have arrived." Seabreeze said to her.

"Why don't you go and make some friends?"

Stealthpaw flattened her ears against her skull.

 _Friends? With cats who saw me nearly drown? No thank you!_

 _ **Need I remind you that it was mostly your own fault for getting too close to the stream?**_

… _. You're not helping._

 _ **Who said that I was?**_

Stealthpaw snorted at the hidden voice.

"Stealthpaw!" The gold she cat sees Sweetpaw running towards her.

"You gotta meet some RiverClan apprentices!"

Stealthpaw felt Seabreeze nudging her toward Sweetpaw. Stealthpaw reluctantly follows Sweetpaw towards three, fish smelling apprentices. Squirrelpaw was comparing his super bushy tail to a light brown tom's fluffy tail, and Stoatpaw was looking at both tails.

"It's settled!" Stoatpaw said. "Squirrelpaw's tail is the bushiest."

"That's mouse dung!" The light brown tom spat, Stealthpaw instantly became wary.

Squirrelpaw snorted. "It's not. My tail is so bushy, it makes other apprentices sneeze every time it brushes their noses."

Stoatpaw piped up,

"It's true, Palewhisker almost made me stay in her den, she thought I had green cough!"

Sweetpaw rolled her eyes and says, "Hey guys."

"Hi, Sweetpaw." The light brown tom mewed. He notices Stealthpaw hiding behind Sweetpaw. "Who's that?"

"This is Stealthpaw." Sweetpaw said. Stealthpaw stood shoulder to shoulder with the tortoiseshell she cat. "She's our newest apprentice."

"I heard ThunderClan recruited a rogue," a black RiverClan tom said. His grey furred Clanmate elbowed the black tom.

Sweetpaw looks to Stealthpaw.

"The light brown tom is Mudpaw, the black tom is Nightpaw, and the grey one is Ashcloud, he just became a warrior."

Stealthpaw's eyes were staring at the floor when she said,

"Nice to meet you…"

Mudpaw tilts his head.

"Why are you not looking at us?"

Stealthpaw looks at him and shrugs.

"That's just what I do."

"And why do you sound like a tom?" Nightpaw commented.

Stealthpaw feels her fur become hot with embarrassment.

"I… I just do. I hear Seabreeze calling me."

With a flick of her tail, Stealthpaw turned around and left.

" _She's so weird."_

" _Was she dropped on her head as a kit?"_

Stealthpaw paused when she heard those insults. She heard girls laughing in her head and jeers in her ears.

" _Retard! Retard! Retard!"_

" _Why don't you say something if you don't like it? Oh wait, I forgot - you're too stupid!"_

" _I bet you were dropped on your head as a baby!"_

" _No way - her mom was popping pills when she was pregnant with this moron!"_

Stealthpaw sank her claws in the ground as her chest tightened up…

"Excuse me." Stealthpaw jumped when she heard a deep voice. A long legged, black tom was looking at her with his blue eyes.

"You seem upset about something."

"It's nothing, really." Although Stealthpaw was hurting on the inside after hearing those voices. "Who are you?" She asks.

"I'm Crowstar, I'm leader of ShadowClan."

Stealthpaw blinked in shock. A _leader_ was talking to _her!_

"I'm guessing that your Stealthpaw." Crowstar said. "Cats were talking about a young rogue that joined ThunderClan a few moons ago."

"Are rogues really that taboo?"

"Cats born outside of the Clans are considered unworthy and filthy." Crowstar replied.

"That's why when Firestar joined, every cat was against the idea that a kittypet could be a warrior. And prejudice cats like Tigerstar take it too far."

" _Stealthpaw!"_

The golden she cat was surprised by Seabreeze's voice so close behind her; the pale she cat was giving Crowstar a hard glare.

"The Gathering is about to start, you should go." She said testily.

Crowstar lashed his tail.

"I know my duties. Maybe you should focus on _yours_ for once."

Crowstar padded toward the Leader's Tree. Stealthpaw failed to notice Seabreeze's angered and hurt expression. Seabreeze taps her tail on Stealthpaw's spine, grabbing her attention.

"Let's go."

Seabreeze leads Stealthpaw back to the apprentices; Duckpaw, Stoatpaw and Foxpaw were there. Foxpaw was about to fall asleep until Stoatpaw nudged him.

"Stay alive. Mousepatch is watching you!"

Foxpaw shot up and saw the dark grey tom staring at him, he grumbles and shifts in his spot uncomfortably.

Duckpaw whispered in Stealthpaw's ear. "See that grey and white tabby?" She points to the she cat sitting next to Crowstar.

"That's Ivystar, she's the leader of RiverClan. And the tall, brown tabby tom next to Thornstar is WindClan's leader, Branchstar."

Stealthpaw nodded. Ivystar calls out, "The Gathering is about to begin! RiverClan will give their report: Cherrystem has given birth to three healthy kits. Twolegs have been seen in our river, but none have strayed too close. And we have a new warrior, Ashcloud."

Stealthpaw saw the grey tom bowing his head humbly as cats chanted his name.

" _Ashcloud! Ashcloud! Ashcloud!"_

Stealthpaw sees Sweetpaw cheering the loudest. Her mentor, Leopardstrike, nudged her and stared at her with a warning look.

"That is all we have to say." Ivystar nods to Crowstar. The tall tom padded in Ivystar's place.

"ShadowClan is strong as always-."

"Great StarClan," Duckpaw muttered to Stealthpaw. "He's so _humble."_

"And I wish to continue a discussion with Thornstar-."

"You're not getting our forest!" Leopardstrike yowled. ThunderClan cats started crying in agreement, it surprised Stealthpaw as she flattened her ears and leaned on Duckpaw's shoulder. The fluffy grey she cat looked surprised, but didn't move.

 _A Gathering_ _ **is**_ _overwhelming when it's your first time…_

Thornstar waved his tail, and his cats fell silent.

"We've had this discussion before, and the answer is no. The forest belongs to ThunderClan and that's how it will stay."

"It was ShadowClan's territory when Blackstar was leader," Crowstar growled.

"Yes, and he _lost_ that territory and a deputy at the same time." A ThunderClan cat called out. Several ShadowClan cats hissed and stalked forward until a dark blue tom hissed, "Stay where you are! Don't sink to their level!"

Thornstar's tail tip twitched with irritation. Crowstar was always pushy and arrogant.

The previous leader Whitestar was kind and cooperative, she went against the stereotypes about all ShadowClan cats.

Why she chose Crowstar as a deputy before her passing, Thornstar will never understand.

"ThunderClan will not give up their territory for anyone. It's my final answer."

Crowstar lashed his tail, but he said nothing and moved for Thornstar to take his place. Duckpaw brushed her tail on Stealthpaw's head.

"It's over." She said. Stealthpaw removes her head from Duckpaw's shoulder and perked her ears again.

"ThunderClan has a new apprentice with us tonight. Stealthpaw, who is trained under Seabreeze."

Stealthpaw feels the stares on her pelt as the three Clans - excluding ShadowClan - chanted her name.

" _Stealthpaw! Stealthpaw! Stealthpaw!"_

Branchstar took Thornstar's place and cleared his throat.

"Our deputy was killed by a fox two moons ago. Deerheart will be missed by WindClan."

Every cat fell silent in respect, Stealthpaw wondered who Deerheart was.

"Lionfur has taken her place as deputy of WindClan!" Branchstar nodded to a tawny golden tom who was next to Eaglecry.

" _Lionfur! Lionfur! Lionfur!"_

The WindClan deputy's gaze sweeps over the crowd, and stares at one cat: Stealthpaw. Stealthpaw held her breath. Lionfur's amber gaze was so intense, her paws trembled…

"The Gathering is over!"

Stealthpaw sees her Clanmates getting up to leave. She pads next to Duckpaw as they cross the tree.

"No swimming, rogue!" Flamepaw called, running past them. Duckpaw glared at his retreating form and licked Stealthpaw's ears.

"Flamepaw's not usually so obnoxious. Just give him some time."

* * *

The next day, Stealthpaw was assigned to hunt for a squirrel, alone. She came up with an idea to leave a pile of acorns near a tree, and will wait for the squirrel to go for the bait and trap it. She hides behind a tree stump and waits.

Seconds became minutes when she saw the bushes move, and the smell of mud and swamp filled her nose.

 _ShadowClan!_ Her heart raced as she waits for the hidden ShadowClan cat to come out. A tall, black tom came out.

"Crowstar?" She whispered. Stealthpaw poked her head from her hiding spot.

"Ah, Stealthpaw, I was hoping to see a friendly face." He said, padding toward her.

"You're on ThunderClan territory," she said climbing on the stump.

"You need to leave before I get Eaglecry or Thornstar."

Crowstar flicked his ear.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd be more compassionate. My territory is small, and sometimes prey doesn't like to cooperate. So you can understand why I'm persistent to get the forest back."

Stealthpaw lowered her ears.

"I guess… But it still doesn't mean you should be here!"

Crowstar flicked his tail.

"Then meet me on the island tonight. You know where it is, right?"

Stealthpaw's fur stood up.

"Whatever for?"

"Just to talk, after all, we're friends, right?"

Stealthpaw blinks at him. Does he really mean it? Stealthpaw's tail stood up straight when she said, "Okay. I'll see you!"

Crowstar smiled and nodded.

"Very well. Oh, and here's a little gift." Crowstar went into the bush and brought out a squirrel and dropped it near the tree stump. Crowstar padded back in the bush at the same time Stealthpaw picked up the squirrel and left.

* * *

Stealthpaw places the squirrel near Seabreeze's paws that sun down.

"Excellent work." She said. Seabreeze noticed that Stealthpaw's eyes were misty and distracted.

"Is there something wrong? You look...distant."

"No, I'm fine."

Stealthpaw padded toward the fresh kill pile. Seabreeze bend down to pick up the squirrel when she smells something on it. She smells a faint scent of ShadowClan, but something more.

 _Crowstar._ Seabreeze sank her claws in the soil. That fox heart, what did he want with Stealthpaw?

 _StarClan, please don't let Stealthpaw stray from her path… Like I did._

 **Okay, I'm in a bit of a dilemma. I'm thinking of rewriting my first, original fanfic I made in high school. It's a three way crossover of Fairly Oddparents, Jimmy Neutron and Sonic the Hedgehog, and it's called "Fairly Odd Adventure".**

 **I plan on renaming it, of course. But I wanna know how you would feel about it.**

 **I MIGHT do it if so, but it's been so long that I've forgotten a little bit of the plot, but I'll try my best to do it.**

 **Until then, I hope you a good day ~.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

" **A Fox's Secret."**

8/2/16 - 8/3/16

" _Stay focused!" A silver tom swiped his claws on the ginger tom's ears._

 _The silver tom went in for the other's throat, but the ginger tom turned around and reared his hind legs to kick his face._

" _No, no, no!" The silver tom snarled. "What are you doing?!" The silver tom smacked his paw on the ginger tom, knocking him down. And he pressed his paw on his cheek, almost crushing him._

" _Don't you dare dodge me like a coward! A true warrior takes the scars given to him, don't you ever forget, Foxpaw!"_

 _Foxpaw feels the silver tom remove his weight off and gets up, but he received a cuff of an unsheathed paw on his face, leaving a long scar that goes from his invisible eyebrow and near his cheek._

" _Let this teach you never to disobey me," he told Foxpaw. "Remember who offered you a chance to train like a warrior when you were just a kit? Me! So you better learn your place, understand?"_

 _Foxpaw fought a growl rising in his throat._

" _Yes, Silverhawk, I understand."_

* * *

Foxpaw feels two paws on his side, and a splash of water on his face. Foxpaw shot up and coughed. He saw Stoatpaw's head in his sight, upside down.

"I knew it would wake you up!"

"Where did you get water?!" Foxpaw demanded. Stoatpaw stood on his hind legs and points his paw to the ceiling, a gaping hole was dripping with water.

"It rained last night, so I just poked it with my claw and it popped." Stoatpaw said, sitting down and puffing his chest. "Pretty smart, huh?"

"No!" Foxpaw snapped. Stoatpaw winced at his angry tone.

"You just made a hole in the apprentices den! Why didn't you leave it alone?!"

Stoatpaw flattened his ears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…."

"That's no surprise! You _never_ think before doing something mouse brained!"

Foxpaw turned and stomped out of the den, leaving Stoatpaw bewildered.

The ginger tom saw Duckpaw standing outside of the den, staring at him in shock.

"What was that about?" She demanded.

"Stoatpaw's stupid pranks left a hole in the den! Now we're at risk to get soaked if there's a storm coming."

"The warriors can patch the hole," Duckpaw replied. She shook her head.

"Honestly, Foxpaw, you're changing for the worst. Stoatpaw doesn't mean any harm and you treat it like he committed a crime."

Stoatpaw padded out of the apprentices den, and quickly gets away from Foxpaw.

Duckpaw leaves Foxpaw to go to the white tom. Foxpaw lashed his tail.

 _They don't know what I've gone through. Everyone always liked them, but not me, thanks to my mother._

Foxpaw's mother fell in love with a ShadowClan cat, and he was result. When his mother died giving birth to him, almost none of the remaining queens wanted to nurse him, so he was smaller than the other apprentices. Every cat always glared at him and refused to acknowledge his existence.

Luckily, Foxpaw's mother was Eaglecry's younger sister from a different litter, so he always has support from her whenever she wasn't busy.

But one night, Silverhawk came into Foxkit's dreams and promised to make him a warrior worth respecting.

So yeah, Foxpaw worked harder with him than Mousepatch ever did, which was rarely never. He'll show them. Foxpaw will show them what a "half-Clan scum" can do.

* * *

Mousepatch led Foxpaw to the clearing. He saw Seabreeze and Stealthpaw with Eaglecry.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Thornstar wants me to watch your fighting abilities." Eaglecry said.

"That way, he'll decide whether or not you're ready to be warriors."

Mousepatch nudged Foxpaw.

"This is Stealthpaw's first time, so go easy on her."

 _I know I know, don't treat me like I'm stupid._

Foxpaw notices that Stealthpaw was sleeping while sitting.

Seabreeze nudged Stealthpaw with her paw. The golden she cat woke up and looks at Seabreeze.

"Are you alright? You seem tired…"

"No, no I'm good." Stealthpaw gets up and pads toward Foxpaw. He saw how tired she was. Her tail was limp and her fur was untidy.

 _Is she training with Silverhawk too? Nah, he would have said so if it was true._

"Remember. Claws sheathed and no blood shed." Eaglecry warned.

" _Begin!"_

Foxpaw shot off like a rocket. He rammed his front paws on Stealthpaw's chest, she wailed with surprise, and he pinned her down. Stealthpaw suddenly fell limp under his paws, and a small trail of blood trickled from her forehead.

Foxpaw stared at her in horror as he got off of her.

"Stealthpaw? Stealthpaw, wake up!"

Mousepatch moved him out of the way as Eaglecry and Seabreeze rushed in to check on Stealthpaw.

"She's not responding," Eaglecry said. "We have to take her to Palewhisker."

Seabreeze carried Stealthpaw by her scruff and carried he to camp. Eaglecry told Mousepatch. "You go with Seabreeze." He nods and left. Eaglecry turned to look at Foxpaw.

"What did you do?"

"I just pinned her! She fell limp when it happened, I just…" Foxpaw didn't realize how strong he became. Just because he was small doesn't mean he doesn't deliver blows like a badger.

"I'm sorry…"

Eaglecry ran her tail on his spine.

"I know it was an accident. Let's just see how she's doing."

* * *

Cats were already talking about Stealthpaw, and most of the senior warriors were glaring at Foxpaw.

"What do you expect from a ShadowClan cat?"

"Just like his father, a ruthless cat."

Foxpaw growled as he lowered his head with shame. He immediately goes inside the medicine cat den and sees Stealthpaw curled in a nest as Palewhisker moved from her.

"Come in, Foxpaw." She said, not moving her eyes from her patient. Foxpaw pads inside the den and stares at Stealthpaw.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"She's just exhausted." Palewhisker told him. "Whatever she's doing at night contributed to her weakness, she could be frail for a while."

Foxpaw looked at his paws. No matter what, Foxpaw always plays it safe when training. Duckpaw was right, maybe he was changing for the worst.

"Foxpaw." He looked up to Palewhisker. "It's not your fault. The cats who say so are complete fools. Stealthpaw just became careless about her health-."

"Then can I help her? Can I make sure she's getting what she needs?"

Palewhisker blinked at him.

"I… I'm sure Yellowpaw will appreciate an extra paw around. I'll just need to talk to Mousepatch about it."

Foxpaw felt relieved hearing that.

 _Don't you dare go soft, Foxpaw. You know what's waiting for you if you do!_

Foxpaw frowned hearing Silverhawk's warning. But he wasn't going back on his promise, not even for a threat of a Dark Forest cat.

 **So, just** **to recap:** **Foxpaw is half ThunderClan and ShadowClan and everyone hated him. Silverhawk, noticing his insecurities and low self esteem, groomed Foxpaw to become his apprentice as a kit, and the training intensified by the time he became an apprentice.**

 **As for his parents… I'm not telling, at least not right now, in the next chapter or the one after the first chapter, but his father was hinted.**

 **As for the disclaimer: Silverhawk belongs to Erin Hunter, and the OCs belong to ME.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

" **The Flames Of Truth."**

8/3/16

 _For the next few days, Foxpaw_ waited on Stealthpaw front paw to back paw.

He would bring freshkill to her and give her nest fresh feathers.

Seabreeze would also check on her, even Thornstar and Eaglecry checked in on her.

Flamepaw was sick of it. Cats like them are too soft, they practically worship the perfect little Stealthpaw like she was StarClan's gift to ThunderClan.

" _Remember, Flamekit. Cats outside the Clans are a disgrace to the warrior code. Your mother was foolish to trust them, don't make the same mistakes she did."_

Flamepaw knew his father was right. He could barely remember his mother, but Beetleclaw told him that Amberflower was trusting, too trusting with cats. And that's what led to her demise when Flamepaw was just a moon old. Beetleclaw died shortly after telling him.

"Do you think she's sick?" He heard Sweetpaw ask Rainpaw.

"Palewhisker said she's just tired. If she was then Foxpaw wouldn't be allowed to see her."

"I told you she'll never be one of us." Flamepaw said to them. "A true-."

"Warriors get sick and tired all the time." Rainpaw retorted.

"Flamepaw, have you ever considered that maybe Beetleclaw was wrong about rouges?"

White hot fury boiled inside Flamepaw.

"Of course he wasn't! Did you forget what happened to Amberflower?!"

"We were all born days apart!" Rainpaw exclaimed. " _You_ don't even know what happened to Amberflower, but my mom was her best friend and said that she died doing what she wanted to do. Don't take your frustrations with the rogues out on Stealthpaw, she's innocent."

Flamepaw growled and stalked away.

 _Innocent! Beetleclaw would have been sickened by Stealthpaw!_

His father, huge, and jet black with green eyes, curling his lip at Stealthpaw's meekness. Why, he would have cuffed his ears for losing to her - he had more fighting experience!

Stealthpaw wasn't so perfect, not by a long shot.

Flamepaw woke up in the middle of the night seeing two cats padding past his den, Seabreeze and Eaglecry. Curious, he quietly leaves the den and followed the two she cats to the medicine cat's den. He hides behind the den and listens in.

"... Doing out at night?" He heard Seabreeze.

He looks through the barrier and sees Stealthpaw trembling like a leaf. Weakling!

"Stealthpaw, you're not in trouble, but I need to know how you got so weak." Eaglecry said.

Stealthpaw laid her head on the nest.

"... I… I'm seeing a cat."

"A loner? Kittypet?"

"No… He's a cat from a different Clan."

Flamepaw's ears shot up.

"Stealthpaw," Eaglecry said sternly. "What your doing is strictly against the warrior code. Who is he, or she?"

Stealthpaw began to see the seriousness of the situation, and she lowered her head.

"He's...a leader, but he just wanted us to be friends."

"Crowstar actually said that?"

Stealthpaw's head shot up.

"How'd you know?"

"It doesn't matter how she got the information," said Eaglecry, although she was curious too. "Stealthpaw, why would you see him?"

"..." Stealthpaw said nothing. Eaglecry sighed. "I'm going to have to report this to Thornstar."

"Am I in trouble?"

 _Of course you are, squirrel brain!_ Flamepaw was disgusted with her.

"Yes. But everyone will understand that Crowstar took advantage of you. He's the leader, and you're an apprentice, it was completely cowardly to try to gain an apprentice's trust like that."

Seabreeze ran her muzzle on Stealthpaw's head.

"Sleep well. We'll talk more in the morning."

The two she cats left. Flamepaw was absolutely outraged that Stealthpaw was seeing Crowstar! He turned to go back to the den, but he heard Stealthpaw's nest rustle, and saw the golden she cat exit the thorn barrier.

Flamepaw silently follows Stealthpaw through the night, and she crosses the tree without fear or noticing the water below. Flamepaw hides behind bushes and saw her approach a black tom.

"Crowstar!" She called. The black tom gazed at her happily. "Stealthpaw-."

"Can it, Crowstar!" She spat. "Are you really my friend?"

Crowstar flicked his ear.

"Of course I am. Why-?"

"I know what you're doing now." Stealthpaw hissed. "You're just using me to get information!"

Crowstar's blue eyes became ice chips.

"Too you long enough to figure it out. Are all ThunderClan cats as stupid as you?"

"Don't talk about my Clanmates like that! Your nothing but a coward and a liar-!"

Crowstar suddenly swung his paw and knocked Stealthpaw down. He pinned her down on her spine and leaned in her ear.

"And you're an idiotic apprentice who was kept in ThunderClan out of pity!" He hissed. "You actually think cats will accept you? When morning comes you'll be even more hated than before! Just you wait!"

Crowstar raked his claws on her back and loosened his grip on her.

"Oh and Stealthpaw." He chided tauntingly. "Tell Thornstar that he has until the next full moon to give me the forest, or cats _will_ die!"

Stealthpaw didn't look back. She shook her fur and lowered herself in the water to clear off the blood. Flamepaw strides toward her as she gets out of the water.

"So much for the Perfect Apprentice!"

Stealthpaw whirled around with wide yellow eyes.

"You followed me?" She suddenly grew angry and lashed her tail.

"You saw what happened! Why didn't you-?!"

"You got what you deserve!" Flamepaw taunted. "You're always padding around like some leader, and make every cat worship you like a StarClan cat…"

"I never did that!" She protested.

"But you did! Everyone has high hopes for you, but I know what you are!"

Stealthpaw's fur stood on end with intense fear flowing from her.

"You're a useless! Stupid! Dimwitted _rogue!"_

Stealthpaw's fur flattened with some relief, but she was more irritated.

"Why do you hate me so much? I've done nothing to deserve this."

"That's fox dung!" He hissed. "I know you rogues do nothing but laze around while cats do the work for you! You don't deserve to be a warrior, you don't even deserve to be an apprentice!"

"Do you just hate rogues in general? What did rogues ever do to you?"

" _ **They killed my mother after she helped one of them!"**_ He roared.

"Amberflower found a kit and nursed it back to health and sent him back to his group, and how did they thank her?! They ambushed her while she had her back turned and killed her in cold blood!"

Stealthpaw stared at him in dismay.

"Is that it? I wasn't even born when that I happened, you have no right to take it out me!"

"You're in hardly any position to boss me around." Flamepaw growled.

"And _you're_ being a total jerk!" Stealthpaw spat. "I get that you're sad about what happened to Amberflower, but you can't punish every cat outside the Clan because of one group of bad cats!"

Flamepaw opened his mouth, but Stealthpaw used her tail to block any sound coming out.

"And maybe, if you didn't act so tough and push everyone away, you wouldn't be in so much pain and suffering!

Stealthpaw then curled her lip.

"But you know what, you're right! I'm just a rogue - what do _I_ know?! So keep being a bully, or maybe you should think about what Amberflower would have wanted!"

Stealthpaw stalked away, leaving Flamepaw alone. He didn't want to admit it but Stealthpaw was right. He missed his friends, but he was so dead set against Stealthpaw that it caused a rift.

Flamepaw stared at the countless, unblinking dots in the nighttime sky.

… _Did you hear her, Amberflower? What should I do?_

 **We get a look into why Flamepaw's such a bully toward Stealthpaw.**

 **I might even do the backstory behind Sweetpaw, Duckpaw and Rainpaw's parents, but I don't have any ideas yet.**

 **So yeah, Crowstar's a douche. Feel free to throw tomatoes at him if you like.**

 **But will Flamepaw grow up? Maybe? I'm not sure, but you can give him the benefit of the doubt.**

 **Also, if Chapter 6 is missing, don't worry. I removed it. It had the ThunderClan cats listed, but I remembered the Fanfic agreements and removed it. Can't take risks! Sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

" **Zero to Negatives."**

8/3/16 - 8/4/16

 _Stealthpaw knew she would face_ disappointment, but she never expected for everyone to quickly turn against her. Blazefrost hissed at her when she looked him in the eye, Brightpool and Fallencloud were glancing at her in distrust.

Leopardstrike was bold enough to knock her down and dare her to fight back when he knows full well that she couldn't.

Stealthpaw was punished to clean out the elder's nests and queens nests, and was forbidden from going to the next gathering.

The queens weren't so bad. She got to finally see Volefang and Jaystripe's only son, Timberkit. And Pounceclaw was due at any time. Now Stealthpaw leaves for the elders den. She nearly bumped into Rainpaw.

The blue speckled tom narrowed his eyes and padded past her without a word.

Stealthpaw also saw Leopardstrike - ugh - staring at her haughtily with Sweetpaw in toe.

"Take a look at her, Sweetpaw," he said, nodding toward Stealthpaw.

"We have no tolerance for traitors and foolish kits."

Sweetpaw uncomfortably shook her fur.

"I thought we were going hunting."

Leopardstrike nodded. He gave Stealthpaw one look of triumph before padding toward the thorn barrier. Sweetpaw mouthed _"I'm so sorry."_ And follows her mentor.

 _At least one cat has forgiven me. It was a mistake, I don't need cats constantly putting more guilt on me!_

Duckpaw couldn't look her in the eye anymore. Squirrelpaw was stepping on rose thorns whenever Stealthpaw tried to talk to him.

Rainpaw refused to speak to her or look at her. Foxpaw was sick with white cough, but even he was reluctant to say anything to her.

So far, Sweetpaw and Stoatpaw still talk to her, even if their mentors don't approve.

Stealthpaw enters the elders den with fresh twigs and feathers, but she only sees Mooneye, who was awake.

"Where are the others?"

"They went out to stretch their legs." He replied.

If Stealthpaw's eyes could shrink into the size of pebbles, they would.

 _Oh. My. God._

Of course she was put with the most cranky, sharp tongued cat in the elders den.

She pads toward Mooneye and settles her twigs and feathers.

She opened her mouth but Mooneye cuts her off.

"I know why you're here. I'm glad Thornstar grew some back bone and put you on punishment. Only a complete _idiot_ would break the warrior code so shamelessly.

 _StarClan, God? I don't care which, just strike me where I stand!_

Stealthpaw weaves a twig through the nest after she removes the dead ones.

Then, she places the feathers on the rims around the nest.

"Back in my day we wouldn't tolerate this type of treachery. We'd drag a cat out into the clearing and maim him till his own mother couldn't recognize him."

Stealthpaw stopped what she was doing when Mooneye continued to rant.

"If it was a rogue, you wouldn't get any chances to join us. You would have been ripped to shreds before we kicked you out!"

 _Is he trying to make me mad?!_ Stealthpaw bit back a growl, but Mooneye wasn't done yet.

"Every cat knows not to trust Crowstar. You'd have to be a complete mouse brain to think he wants to be nothing but friends with you. Foolish, completely-."

Stealthpaw stomped her paw and lashed her now bushy tail.

" _I get it!"_ She spat. "I'm a moron for even giving Crowstar a chance - I'm stupid for trusting him - I'm a complete traitor who should be kicked out! You're not the first cat t say that to me!"

Mooneye's fur spiked.

"Don't you raise that tone with me! I'm your elder, you should treat me with respect!"

"Respect is for those who've earned it!" Stealthpaw retorted.

"All you did since I got here is criticize me! That's all you and you cats are doing!"

"Welcome to the real world, kit." Mooneye said sarcastically.

"You really must have been sheltered with that rogue family of yours."

" **They didn't care about me!"** Stealthpaw's head began to hurt, as bits and pieces came in her head.

"My mom never paid attention to me, I always had to fight - not literally - to get her attention whenever she's arguing with my brothers! I was _always_ last before them! And you can forget about kits my age - they were nothing but a nightmare! Always ditched, laughed at and teased!"

"I had _nobody_ until I came to ThunderClan! I wanted friends, I didn't care where they came from, so long as they didn't care that I was-!"

 _Autistic._

Stealthpaw couldn't say the words. What would cats know about something so human… Twoleg.

"Is that it?" Mooneye asked boredly. "I figured something was off with you."

"Nothing's 'off' with me!" Stealthpaw said angrily. "I just...don't think like other apprentices."

"Obviously." Mooneye chuckled. "But then again, the apprentices don't know any sense either."

Mooneye stood up from his nest, and shook his shaggy fur.

"No wonder those youngsters are so defensive of ya, that Crowstar's as lousy as they come! It ain't like the days when Whitestar was their leader. At least _she_ would have talked to Thornstar instead of tricking an apprentice!"

"Crowstar hasn't changed from the last time he tricked one of our own."

Stealthpaw sat down. "He's done it before?"

Mooneye laid his blind gaze on Stealthpaw.

"Eh… Most of ThunderClan has forgotten what happened, but I suppose I could tell you, just in case."

Mooneye turned around in his nest to face her; Stealthpaw crouched down and perked her ears.

"When Hallowstar still lived, and Thornstar was a warrior, Thornblaze, an apprentice was about to become a warrior when she met Crowstar, who was called Crowshadow and was still the deputy. He convinced the apprentice to meet with him in secret, and eventually Palewhisker - who was Palepaw - told her that she was expecting kits."

"That she cat was my apprentice, and as much as the entire Clan was furious with her, I was more infuriated with Crowshadow. He took advantage of an impressionable young cat and got her pregnant - becoming the first apprentice to become a queen.

I made my apprentice talk to him about it one night on the island while I watched in hiding."

"What happened?" Stealthpaw asked.

"Crowshadow denied it furiously." Mooneye replied. "He even went as far as attack her, but I gave him some scars to remember me by. The she cat's kits were born a week early, and all three of them died."

"Hallowstar announced the dead kits at the Gathering, and Crowshadow just looked as arrogant and cocky as ever. I'll be honest, I wanted to shred him to bits until there was nothing left. My apprentice suffered the loss of her first litter _and_ a broken heart in the same moon, and nobody but me comforted her."

Mooneye ran his paw over his ear.

"Luckily she got over it and worked twice as hard to become a warrior, and eventually her betrayal was forgotten."

Stealthpaw bowed her head. Mooneye gets out of the nest and licks her forehead.

"Just you wait. Knowing that mouse brain Crowstar, he'll start a fight. And I want you to deliver the first mark on his pelt, because StarClan wishes I still have the energy to do it!"

"Will everyone forget about it, too?' Stealthpaw asked.

"Work hard on your assignments and everything will be forgiven." Mooneye said.

"And don't let hot headed fools like Leopardstrike tell you otherwise!"

"Now get!" He suddenly said, getting inside his nest. "You've cleaned my nest, now go do the others."

* * *

Stealthpaw was about to enter the medicine cat den when she heard screaming from the nursery. Palewhisker suddenly made a beeline for the nursery.

"What's happening?"

"Pounceclaw is having her kits!" Palewhisker said slipping inside. Cats were beginning to stop what they were doing and stare at the nursery, except for Volefang, who went in and came out with his son, Timberkit. Palewhisker's head poked out.

"Stealthpaw!"

The golden she cat blinked at the mention of her name.

"I need you to help me with the kits!"

Stealthpaw pads inside the nursery and sees Pounceclaw on her side, breathing heavily and wincing in pain. Palewhisker pats her tail near Pounceclaw's haunches.

"Sit right here, I'll give you a kit when it shows up."

Stealthpaw slowly sits next to Pounceclaw and looks at her closely.

She looks terribly exhausted, and the smell of blood was evident.

"I've… I don't know how to deliver kits." She told Palewhisker. "Where's Yellowpaw?"

"She's getting catmint from Acornfur in RiverClan," she replied. "It's not difficult, just-." Palewhisker was cut off by Pounceclaw's screeching.

Jaystripe licks Pounceclaw's ears.

"It's okay, friend. I'm right here."

Pounceclaw groaned as she raises her head.

"Where's Leopardstrike? I-!" She cuts off with a screech.

"Get ready, Stealthpaw. I see a head coming…"

Stealthpaw's fur stood on end when she sees Palewhisker with a pink sac. She cuts it open with a claw and a small kit came out with damp fur she could barely make out.

"Lick it in the opposite direction!" Palewhisker ordered her. "It'll make it warm and start its breathing."

Stealthpaw leaned in and licked the kit vigorously, she was startled by the strange taste but kept it clean. The she kit began to fight from her paws and cry.

"Good, now put it near Pounceclaw's stomach."

Stealthpaw gently places the kit near Pounceclaw's huge belly. At the same time, Palewhisker places another kit down. Stealthpaw repeated the same action until a third and final kit came out.

Palewhisker smiled at Pounceclaw.

"Three healthy she cats, congratulations."

Jaystripe licked Pounceclaw's ears. The white and ginger she cat looked at each of her kits warmly.

"Are you going to name them?" Jaystripe asks.

"Not until Leopardstrike gets back." Pounceclaw whispered. The queen looked at Stealthpaw. "Thank you."

Stealthpaw nodded and pads out the den, embarrassed by the attention. Palewhisker padded behind her and turns to the crowd.

"Three she cats, all healthy."

The ThunderClan cats brimmed with happiness.

"I've never seen kits born." Stealthpaw admitted to Palewhisker.

"I've noticed." Said the light brown tabby. "Yes, it's always miraculous to see kits come into the world. You might be one of those queens in the future ~."

Stealthpaw's ears grew hot. Her, with a tom - and being _touched?_ The whole thing was a fantasy to Stealthpaw. Plus she was a human, wouldn't it be weird if she became mates with a tom?

"Do you ever wish you had kits?" She asked Palewhisker. The light brown tabby shook her head.

"No, I never thought of it. I never liked hurting cats, either. And that's why I became medicine cat."

Leopardstrike came through the thorn barrier with a rabbit, and Sweetpaw follows with a squirrel.

"Leopardstrike." Palewhisker called. "Pounceclaw had her kits, she's waiting for-."

Leopardstrike dropped his rabbit in shock and raced into the nursery.

Yellowpaw came back with catmint and stared at the crowd.

"What… Did Pounceclaw have her kits?" She asked Palewhisker. Sweetpaw padded toward the nursery and came back to Stealthpaw.

"Pounceclaw is asking for you."

Stealthpaw padded toward the nursery and saw Leopardstrike gazing warmly at his daughters. Stealthpaw almost felt at ease with the golden brown tom, until he looked at her with an unreadable emotion.

"I heard you helped Pounceclaw…. Thanks."

Pounceclaw nodded to Stealthpaw.

"I want you to meet the kits." She said. Stealthpaw pads to the nest and sees the kits' fur growing in.

"This is Gingerkit," Pounceclaw nudged the pure, bright orange kit.

"And this is Redkit," Pounceclaw's tail brushed a dark ginger kit, who looked almost red.

"I want you to name the last one." She said. Stealthpaw felt her heart grow warm. She looks at the last one - and her heart skipped a beat. The she kit looked like an exact replica of her father. Golden brown with black patches on her pelt.

"Uh… How about Spottedkit?" She said. Leopardstrike nodded. "Spottedkit it is."

Pounceclaw gazed at her kits with warmth, and Stealthpaw felt an ugly feeling overcome her mind: jealousy.

Her human memories showed nothing but her own mother in some argument with her two older brothers. Even when it's not directed at them, Stealthpaw was overlooked by her, always.

"Stealthpaw." Palewhisker's voice brought her back to reality.

"Pounceclaw needs to rest."

* * *

Stealthpaw went to the apprentice's den that evening.

"Hey," she turned around and saw Duckpaw. "I heard you delivered Pounceclaw's kits."

"I did…"

Duckpaw touched her muzzle on Stealthpaw's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for my behavior. I was just so shocked I didn't know what to say."

Duckpaw's gaze fell upon her spine. She saw the scars healing on Stealthpaw's back.

"Crowstar did this?"

Stealthpaw nods, and trembles violently as she fell in her nest, and sobbed.

Duckpaw laid down and ran her tail on her back.

"It's okay… Trust me, Crowstar is not getting away with this, not by a long shot."

Duckpaw overheard paw steps and sees Rainpaw, Squirrelpaw and Sweetpaw.

"Oh." Sweetpaw immediately pads to Stealthpaw and licks her ears, proving her namesake. Rainpaw sighed, as if a heavy weight was lifted, and sits next to Stealthpaw too. Duckpaw moved for Squirrelpaw to sit down and say,

"It's alright, Stealthpaw…"

Duckpaw glanced at the entrance and sees Flamepaw. For once, the dark ginger tom had nothing to say. He just pads toward Squirrelpaw, who moves immediately when he sees Flamepaw.

Flamepaw laid down and presses his nose on Stealthpaw's ear, comfortingly.

"StarClan bless you.."

 **What do you think of Mooneye? He's like the cranky and wise grandpa in the form of a cat. And Stealthpaw's memories are coming back a little bit, but it still doesn't show her how she ended up as a cat. And Spottedkit… I have plans for her, but it's gonna have to wait for a while.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

" **A Hidden Guardian."**

8/3/16 - 8/4/16

 _Hallowstar shuddered when he_ recalled Stealthpaw's memories.

How could a mother do such a thing to a kit, especially as young as her.

Sure his own parents were strict, but they never lashed out at him.

Hallowstar rested in a hallow tree when he saw a shadowed cat pad by him.

"Visiting Moonpool again?" He asked it.

"Already did." The voice of a she cat said.

Hallowstar narrowed his eyes.

"Are you still holding a grudge for what happened?"

"He was my _brother!_ I was a parent we never had, and he repays me by-!"

"I understand." Hallowstar said calmly. "But do you really want to put your Clan through such turmoil?"

The she cat fell silent, but her green eyes flashed in the darkness.

"It's better than having a traitor in my Clan, and Stealthpaw's the only one who can uncover his secret."

The she cat padded away, leaving Hallowstar with his thoughts.

Stealthpaw was already there to save ThunderClan, why was this cat also taking an interest in her, when she wasn't even a ThunderClan cat.

 **Usually I would give out the name of mysterious characters, but it doesn't seem fit for this plot** **.** **So I'll leave it to your imagination, who do you think is watching over Stealthpaw?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I've done an Author's Note before, but I'll try to respond to your reviews the best I can**

 **Pandean: Yeah, Stealthpaw's very trusting and judging by the voices, she's never had a true friend.**

 **Alright, with that out of the way, let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter 10

" **Supposed Night Of Peace."**

8/4/16

 _Stealthpaw watches a red leaf_ fall from the tree. It rained last night and the ground was still muddy. Autumn was near, of as cats called it, Leaf Fall. Normally school would start, but she figured that apprentice training was school enough.

In the evening, Stealthpaw saw Pounceclaw and Leopardstrike's kits playing with the leaves.

Five weeks passed since they were born, and they were already getting into trouble.

Especially Spottedkit. She was always the ringleader of most of the heists, and she always sneaks out of nursery.

And for some reason, Spottedkit was always sneaking around wherever Stealthpaw was, and she didn't like being watched or followed.

Stealthpaw was growing up. She was almost the same height as Seabreeze, and her frame became stronger as well as her hind legs, and a slender body with glossy fur.

Stealthpaw thought of an idea, and started piling the fallen leaves in a pile.

The pile was near her chest when cats began to stare at her in confusion and concern. Stealthpaw was prepared to put one more in the pile when a white blur dove into it, sending an explosion of red, orange and yellow leaves in the air.

"Wooo!" She saw Stoatpaw doing back flips and rolling in the leaves. Stealthpaw threw a leaf at Stoatpaw in frustration.

"You ruined it!"

Stoatpaw blinked and smiled as he scoops his paw in the dirt and threw it at Stealthpaw, who dodged it. Stealthpaw hissed and threw her own mud at Stoatpaw.

The white tom took the hit on the head and coughed.

"You _fox heart!"_ Stoatpaw lunged at Stealthpaw and pinned her on the ground. Stealthpaw hissed and rolled over and pinned Stoatpaw on the ground.

She looked at him closely, and saw that his head was a tiny bit narrowed, like an Abyssinian cat. And his eyes were sapphire blue.

Stealthpaw blinked and climbed off of Stoatpaw. The white tom shook the leaves from his fur. Stealthpaw looks over her shoulder and sees Yellowpaw gathering herbs.

Stealthpaw felt guilty for not spending time with the medicine cat apprentice, she was the first cat who was nice to her.

"Yellowpaw!" Palewhisker called from the inside of the den.

"Make sure you have plenty of chamomile for the trip!"

Stealthpaw tilts her head.

"Trip? Are you going somewhere?"

"To Moonpool." The bright ginger she cat replied. "Medicine cats go to Moonpool at night for every half moon, which is tonight."

"What do you do?"

"We share information with other medicine cats and share dreams in StarClan."

Stealthpaw's eyes widen with wonder. Maybe… Maybe if she went to Moonpool, she could meet that cat who's talking to her!

"Do you think I could go to Moonpool?" She asked Yellowpaw.

"That depends." Palewhisker answered, stepping out of the den. "Long ago, before the Clans came to the lake, we used to take apprentices to Moonstone, a huge rock that bathed in the stars inside a cave. We don't usually take apprentices to Moonpool."

"But that doesn't mean you can never do it, right?"

Palewhisker smiled. "Perhaps. If you ask Thornstar he might allow it."

Yellowpaw quickly said goodbye and left with Palewhisker.

The sun fell down and cats were preparing for sleep. Stealthpaw, however, couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right.

She steps out of the apprentices den and scanned the camp. Cicadas chirped and the half moon brightened the camp grounds by just a little bit. Stealthpaw heard a leaf break, and turns to the direction of the nursery. She saw green glistening in the darkness and vanish.

Stealthpaw's alarm went off in her head as she pads toward the cat closest to her.

"Flamepaw…! Flamepaw, Rainpaw, wake up…!"

The dark ginger tom snorted and woke up. "What are-?!" She stuck her tail in his mouth as Rainpaw gave her a questionable look.

"I think I saw eyes behind the nursery…!" She whispered. Rainpaw blinked away the sleep. He looks outside and smells the air, his blue eyes widen.

"Well? What is it?" Flamepaw asks him.

Rainpaw hisses, "It's-!"

" _ **ShadowClan! ATTACK!"**_ A surge of cats poured into the camp through the thorn barrier. Stealthpaw's fur stood on end as Flamepaw gets up from his nest.

"Rotten frog eaters!" Flamepaw launched himself on the biggest cat and vanished in the fray as ThunderClan warriors joined in. Duckpaw, Sweetpaw, Foxpaw, Squirrelpaw and Rainpaw each attacked a warrior.

" _Bonsai!"_ Stoatpaw leaps and barrels over a muscular tabby. Stealthpaw was seeing flashes before her eyes with each blow a warrior gives the other.

Hissing and spitting and clawing, Stealthpaw couldn't stop herself from shaking.

She heard a wail from the nursery and sees Pounceclaw snarling at a black she cat.

Stealthpaw took two fox lengths and was knocked down. She looked up and recognized the dark blue tom who was the deputy of ShadowClan.

"Oops! Sorry!" He cackled. Stealthpaw glared at him as she gets on her paws.

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

Stealthpaw swung her unsheathed paw and the tom dodged, and bit her paw.

Stealthpaw quickly used her other paw to rake his ears to create a deep nick.

The tom released his grip, and Stealthpaw rammed her head into his throat and knocked him down.

Stealthpaw saw Eaglecry pounce on the tom and clawed his muzzle before letting him up. "Get out of here, Stormtail!"

Stormtail growled and launched at Eaglecry again. Stealthpaw rushed toward the nursery and found Pounceclaw bleeding heavily while being pinned by the she cat.

Stealthpaw leaped and latched her claws on the black she cat's back. The she cat falls off of Pounceclaw, and Stealthpaw bites her back leg viciously before chasing the she cat off. She quickly pads toward Pounceclaw. The young queen's throat was slashed open.

"Pounceclaw? Please say something!" She begged. The white and ginger she cat looks at her with glazed, green eyes on her.

"Stealthpaw… Look after my kits..please.." Pounceclaw laid her head back and fell still. Stealthpaw whimpered until she saw that most of the ShadowClan cats were retreating, except for a black shape in a battle with Thornstar.

 _Crowstar!_ Stealthpaw growled as she stalked toward Crowstar. The ShadowClan leader had slashed Thornstar's muzzle and went in for a bite when Seabreeze barreled him over.

Crowstar glares at her mockingly. "If it isn't sweet little Seapaw ~."

"Get out of my camp, Crowstar!" Seabreeze spat.

"Aww, what's wrong? Still bitter about the kits? It's your own fault they died, you know."

Stealthpaw froze when she saw fury on Seabreeze's face and remembered what Mooneye said.

 _Seabreeze was the apprentice who got pregnant. Crowstar_ _ **hurt**_ _her!_

Stealthpaw charged forward and latched herself on Crowstar's neck. She sank her claws, deep, and ripped his throat open. Crowstar fell down with a shriek and fell still.

Stealthpaw stared at Crowstar's body in realization of blood pouring from his neck, but what shocked her was that he woke up and stared at Stealthpaw in anger.

"You stole my life!" He spat. Stealthpaw didn't understand how he came back to life, but she didn't care. She flatten her ears and said, "One life for another, Crowshadow!"

Thornstar used his tail to push Stealthpaw away as he glared Crowstar down.

"Leave my camp and _never_ do this again." He growled, and he wasn't kidding.

Crowstar curled his lip and ran into the thorn barrier. The ThunderClan cats looked at each other for injuries as Palewhisker and Yellowpaw came through the thorn barrier and looked at the cats in horror.

"Great StarClan!" Palewhisker exclaimed.

She raced to Thornstar and bowed her head.

"Specklefoot told me that Crowstar would do this, but he came to Moonpool so late I didn't-!"

Thornstar rested his tail on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault. It was a cowardly attack."

Thornstar looks at the cats in the clearing.

"Any injured cat, see Palewhisker and Yellowpaw for treatment."

Stealthpaw padded toward Pounceclaw's now cold body. She pressed her nose into her pelt until she smelled a scent.

" _No!"_ Leopardstrike bends down and nudges Pounceclaw. "Wake up, please don't leave me!"

Stealthpaw stares at Leopardstrike as he looks at her, then his eyes blazed with fury.

" _ **You!"**_ Leopardstrike charged at her, but Crowtail held him by his scruff and Volefang used his whole body block him.

"Why didn't you save her?! She let you name our kits and this is how you repay her?! You _stupid rogue!"_

Stoatpaw suddenly stood in front of Stealthpaw as Thornstar padded in front of Leopardstrike. "Calm down!" He ordered. "Nobody was prepared for this attack. Pounceclaw died protecting the kits."

Thornstar nods to the nursery. "Go and check on your daughters."

Leopardstrike growled and stalked in the nursery. Jaystripe, who had a couple scars on her pelt, touched her nose on Pounceclaw's head.

"Goodbye, old friend." She murmured. Crowtail and Volefang carried Pounceclaw's body to the clearing.

"Hey." Stealthpaw jumped hearing Stoatpaw's voice. For once, the white tom looked concerned. "Are you okay? I saw you take a few hits." Stoatpaw smells her pelt, Stealthpaw backed away from the strangeness of the touch.

"I'm fine." She said. The other apprentices pad to her and Stoatpaw. Flamepaw had several scratches on his flank, but his eyes burned with fire.

"That stupid Poppycloud thought she had me!" He boasted. Flamepaw sees Pounceclaw's body. "No… She's-."

"Yeah." Stealthpaw whispered. Pounceclaw's body was positioned to look like she was sleeping. Yellowpaw places flower petals around Pounceclaw's body.

Stealthpaw was unnerved by the eerie silence as cats gathered around Pounceclaw.

"Are they grieving…?" She whispered to Rainpaw.

"Yes… Cats close to her are allowed to bid farewell."

Stealthpaw sees Leopardstrike pad toward Pounceclaw with Gingerkit, Redkit, and Spottedkit behind him. Leopardstrike sobbed as he bowed his head over Pounceclaw. Gingerkit and Redkit looked grief stricken.

Stealthpaw hesitated and pads slowly toward Pounceclaw. She was aware of cats watching her, and spots Seabreeze, who nods to her. Stealthpaw looks at Pounceclaw before briefly touching her nose on her forehead.

"Stealthpaw?"

Stealthpaw sees Spottedkit pad toward her.

"Is… Is Mommy really gone?"

Stealthpaw nods. "Yes, she is." Spottedkit flattened her small ears.

"Why? Why is she gone?"

Stealthpaw's throat was closed shut, but she said, "Sometimes things happen… StarClan needed Pounceclaw…"

Spottedkit shook her head.

" _I_ need her! Gingerkit, Redkit and Daddy need her! It's not fair-!"

Spottedkit buried her muzzle in Stealthpaw's side. Stealthpaw curled her tail on Spottedkit as she cried, and led her away from Pounceclaw.

* * *

Cats were having a hard time getting sleep. Stealthpaw sees Seabreeze still in her spot, even though Pounceclaw's body was buried long ago. She slowly pads toward the pale silver she cat.

"Seabreeze?"

Seabreeze glanced at her.

"Can't sleep? I don't blame you. Battles have a way of scaring us."

Stealthpaw said nothing as she sat next to Seabreeze.

"You did great in the battle," Seabreeze praised her. "And I liked how you talked to Spottedkit, although I wish it was under a better circumstance."

Stealthpaw said, "Mooneye told me that his apprentice got pregnant by Crowstar… You were her, weren't you?"

"You heard him, huh?"

"That, and you were the first to bring up Crowstar, even though I never mentioned his name."

Seabreeze smiled ruefully. "Inquisitive little she cat, aren't you?" She frowned.

"Yes… I was the apprentice. I'm not exactly proud of it."

"It seemed like a cruel punishment, and yet it was a blessing. I was just an apprentice, almost a warrior. I couldn't care for kits. Even though my kits died, another kit's mother died as well, so I offered the rest of my milk to let him live."

Stealthpaw looks at Seabreeze. "Aren't you angry? He left you to suffer through it alone and he probably got away with this!"

Seabreeze sighed.

"I was, at first. But like I said, my kits death was a punishment and a blessing.

I couldn't bare to watch them suffer for my mistakes with their father, nor do I want to end up hating them for being a constant reminder of my foolishness."

"If it weren't for Thornstar - Thornblaze back then - who begged Hallowstar to let me stay, I would have been a loner for the rest of my life. I used my second chance to work twice as hard, and became a warrior."

"And that's what I'm doing with you, Stealthpaw." She said. "By the time we're through, you'll be a fine warrior that will be spoken of in elder stories."

 **To be honest, I kinda liked Pounceclaw. But it was part of the plot! And now you know what happened between Seabreeze and Crowstar, and I'll leave it up to you to guess what kit Seabreeze nursed as an apprentice.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

" **Rising Tensions."**

8/5/16 - 8/6/16

 _On the same day of_ ShadowClan's ambush, nighttime came and the moon was full and bright. Thornstar brought his assigned warriors and apprentices, except for Stealthpaw, as part of her punishment.

Stoatpaw was actually looking for Stealthpaw, and found her listening to Mooneye's story.

"-And I told Thornstar time and time again _not_ to attack the adder, but he-!"

Mooneye paused and glared at the entrance.

"Don't spy on us, Stoatpaw! I'll cuff the ears right off your head!"

Stealthpaw looked over her shoulder to the white tom.

"What is it?"

Stoatpaw suddenly felt his paws itch being in Stealthpaw's line of sight.

"Are you sure you won't be alone?"

Stoatpaw cringed at the mouse brained question.

"Of course she's not alone," said Silverlight. "Us and Jaystripe will keep her company while you're gone."

"Now get before Thornstar leaves you!" Mooneye hissed. Stoatpaw bowed his head and quickly returns to the group as they leave the thorn barrier.

* * *

Halfway across the edge of WindClan, Thornstar sees Branchstar and his cats coming down the slope.

"Branchstar." He said, dipping his head. Branchstar dips his head as well.

"Greetings, Thornstar."

The ThunderClan and WindClan groups travel together; although several warriors were glaring at each other.

Stoatpaw even saw a few apprentices glaring at him.

"So…. How's the wind?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh, because we're WindClan cats, we must get wind in our territory _all the time_ , right?!"

Stoatpaw blinked. "Uh, isn't that why you're called 'Wind' Clan?"

The apprentices hissed at him and Squirrelpaw grabs Stoatpaw's scruff and moves him further up with the senior warriors.

Stoatpaw crosses the tree and the first cat he sees is-.

 _Crowstar._

The ShadowClan leader was talking to Ivystar, like nothing happened.

Stoatpaw won't forget seeing Stealthpaw cry, and the fury on her face when she attacked him, it made his blood boil.

The ThunderClan cats were snarling at the ShadowClan warriors, who flicked their tails arrogantly on the other side. The RiverClan and WindClan cats moved further away from the tension between the Thunder and Shadow cats.

Flamepaw and Rainpaw stood next to him, Flamepaw could barely hide his disdain as Crowstar pads toward them. His blue eyes scans over them.

"Someone seems to be missing."

Stoatpaw narrowed his eyes, while Flamepaw took one paw step forward until Rainpaw places his paw on his shoulder, looks him in the eye, and shakes his head.

"Oh, yes, where's the _slow_ apprentice?" Crowstar jeered.

Stoatpaw got up and stood face to face with Crowstar.

"You leave her alone! It's _your_ fault that she's not here!"

Crowstar blinked in shock, Rainpaw and Flamepaw were equally surprised to see the jokester tom so aggressive. But Crowstar returned to his arrogance.

"It's her own fault for breaking the warrior code. But what do you expect from a rogue-?"

"You broke it too!" Flamepaw hissed. Rainpaw stood in front of Flamepaw and glares at Crowstar.

"Look, stop being a coward picking on apprentices and go back to your Clan," he warned Crowstar, despite the fear in his wobbly legs.

"This is a time of peace and we refuse to stoop to your level to disrupt it."

Flamepaw seems to have calmed down hearing Rainpaw's wisdom, he sits down but continued to glare at the ShadowClan leader. Crowstar growled as he turns around and goes back to where the leaders were.

"Wise words, Rainpaw." The three toms look to see Thornstar gazing at them warmly.

"I'm impressed with how you two handled the situation. You already proved that you're ready to become warriors."

Stoatpaw didn't miss the words "you two", he lowered his head when he heard Thornstar address him,

"I'm surprised that you lost your cool, Stoatpaw. It's okay to protect your friend's honor, but you mustn't let your anger control your actions."

"Yes, Thornstar…" He said glumly. Thornstar leaned in his ear and whispered,

"Maybe you should look into _why_ you feel so strongly about Stealthpaw, hmm?"

Stoatpaw saw the ThunderClan leader wink before padding away, leaving him confused as well as Rainpaw and Flamepaw.

"What was that about?" Flamepaw asked him. Stoatpaw shrugged his shoulders, but Thornstar's words rattled his brain.

Rainpaw coaxes the two to go to Foxpaw, Duckpaw and Squirrelpaw.

"Where's Sweetpaw?" Stoatpaw asked Duckpaw. The fluffy she cat nods toward the RiverClan group. Sweetpaw was sitting close to the new warrior Ashcloud; their pelts were brushing and they were talking softly to each other. No one in RiverClan notices them, though.

"They seem… Pretty close." Squirrelpaw commented. Flamepaw flattens his ears.

"A bit _too_ close."

"Ooh!" Stoatpaw cooed. "Someone's _jelly_ ~!"

"Am not!" Flamepaw hissed.

" _The Gathering is about to begin!"_

Sweetpaw reluctantly pulls away from Ashcloud and pads to the other apprentices.

Ivystar was first to announce that RiverClan was going great, and the two apprentices Mudpaw and Nightpaw have become warriors, Mudfoot and Nightfang.

Branchstar announced that three kits became apprentices and named two new warriors. Stoatpaw noticed that Branchstar's fore legs were shaking.

And that the brown tom looked sick. Rainpaw told him that Branchstar was two moons younger than Thornstar, so it was weird to see him look so sick.

Crowstar took his place, but he also had Stormtail standing with him.

"Stormtail has something he wishes to say to Thornstar."

Crowstar gave Thornstar a snide look and allows Stormtail to stand in his place.

"I understand that you have an apprentice named Foxpaw?"

Stoatpaw heard a curse and sees Foxpaw glaring at Stormtail with pure hatred and fear.

"He's my son." Stormtail said. "I want him raised in ShadowClan."

Cats were whispering to each other as ThunderClan cats yowled in protest.

By this time, Foxpaw was bristling with fury. The others knew that Foxpaw's father was a ShadowClan cat, but they never knew that his father is the ShadowClan deputy!

Thornstar wasn't pleased with it, and Eaglecry could hardly contain herself as she said, "You have some nerve! You attacked us while we were sleeping and you have the nerve to demand one of our apprentices like _prey?!"_

Thornstar gave her a warning stare and looks at Stormtail.

"You could have done this while Foxpaw was a kit, too young to remember us. Why would you ask for him now after so long?"

Stormtail waves his tail.

"Hawkstorm never told me she was expecting kits. Only when he first came to the Gathering did I recognize my build and her pelt color in Foxpaw, that's when I knew he's my kit. It's only fair that I take back what's mine."

ThunderClan still wasn't backing down, but the other Clans were beginning to talk.

" _I never Foxpaw was half-ShadowClan!"_

" _And he's Stormtail's son? What if he's just like him?"_

" _He seems like such a polite cat, too."_

" _I say ThunderClan should give him up."_

Foxpaw bows his head and growls. Squirrelpaw nudged his shoulder.

"Don't listen to them." Foxpaw pushed him away and ran off the island, straight for ThunderClan territory. Thornstar gave Stormtail a hard glare.

"You lost your right to be Foxpaw's father the moment you abandoned him," he growled. "Especially when you attacked my Clan with such cowardice and disrespect! Foxpaw is a ThunderClan cat through and through, just like Hawkstorm, so you should take whatever self respect you have left and _never_ do this again."

* * *

Stealthpaw somehow became held captive by Spottedkit and her sisters and Timberkit. They buried her in leaves that left her tail out, and now they went to the elders den. Stealthpaw shook the leaves off her head and saw Foxpaw stalk through the thorn barrier.

"Hey," Stealthpaw gets up from the leaf pile and approaches him.

"How was the-."

Foxpaw snarled at her, making Stealthpaw jump back with her fur bushed. The ginger tom disappears in the apprentices den. She reluctantly pads in the den and finds Foxpaw curled in a small ball.

"Go away, Stealthpaw!"

"What happened?" She asks him. Foxpaw growled and glared at her.

"Everyone knows!"

Stealthpaw stares at him in confusion. Foxpaw sits in his nest and said,

"My mom mated with Stormtail and died giving birth to me! And thanks to _them_ , everyone made my life a living Dark Forest! I had to work twice as hard to make them forget about it, but now _Stormtail_ brought it all back! I _hate_ him! I wish he wasn't my father!"

"At least you have a Dad." Stealthpaw said. She suddenly sees two people, a man and woman, screaming at each other before the man walks out the door, and never returns.

Stealthpaw sees Duckpaw padding toward Foxpaw, with Rainpaw and Squirrelpaw following.

"Foxpaw, Thornstar isn't going to let Stormtail take you." She said.

"What's the point of fighting for me?!" The ginger tom wailed.

"ThunderClan is gonna turn against me again anyway!"

"You don't know that." Squirrelpaw pointed out.

"ShadowClan has already disgraced themselves, they're only looking for ego points."

Foxpaw curled his nose in his tail and sobbed.

"Why?! After all this time, he chooses _now_ to claim me! I suffered because of him! I never got to know Hawkstorm because of him!"

"That's not true." Rainpaw said.

"Isn't Eaglecry her sister?"

"Half sister."

"She's still your kin." Stealthpaw said.

Duckpaw nodded. "That's right. Eaglecry wouldn't let them take you away. You're the last piece of Hawkstorm she has left."

Stealthpaw slowly backs away as she heard Foxpaw cried louder, by then all the cats came back.

"Maybe Thornstar should reconsider." She heard Blazefrost say to Fallencloud and Badgerleap.

"After all, Foxpaw didn't know about Stormtail until tonight. It might be best if he went with ShadowClan."

Stealthpaw stalked toward him and said,

"So you're just giving up on Foxpaw?!"

Blazefrost, Badgerleap and Fallencloud stared at her in shock.

"That's not what I meant-."

"It sure sounds like it! Foxpaw has been nothing but good, how can you turn against him now?!"

Badgerleap flicked his ears impatiently.

"Stealthpaw, you're an apprentice. This is something you don't understand-."

"I understand that you're turning your back on Foxpaw because he's _half-Clan!_ And it's easier because none of you trusted him anyway!"

The three cats stare at Stealthpaw as she stalks to the apprentices den.

Palewhisker was uncomfortable with the discord in her own Clan. She decided to sleep her troubles away.

* * *

 _Palewhisker found herself near the lake in the daytime._

" _Palewhisker." The light brown tabby sees a black she cat pad toward her with amber eyes._

" _Darkheart!" Palewhisker brushed muzzles with her beloved mentor._

" _How is Yellowpaw - I mean, Yellow_ \- flower _?"_

 _Palewhisker twitched her whiskers._

" _She's fine. Although she said she wanted to delay mentioning her name ever since…"_

 _Darkheart nods in understanding._

" _I know… Whitestar is devastated by what her Clan has become. She's blaming herself for making Crowstar her deputy."_

" _She didn't know. Crowstar is a very persuasive cat, after all."_

 _Darkheart says, "Even so. He's a threat that uses weakness to his advantage, and Stormtail is no better."_

" _I know. What can we do?"_

 _Darkheart hesitated, then she said, "You must convince Stealthpaw to go to Moonpool. This is only for her ears to hear."_

 _Palewhisker tilts her head._

" _Why specifically Stealthpaw?"_

" _She's not who you think she is. She was chosen by Hallowstar from a previous life."_

" _What was she, previously?"_

" _A Twoleg kit."_

 _Palewhisker gaped in shock._

" _A_ Twoleg?! _Why, it's no wonder why I couldn't find a scent on her! But… What happened before she-."_

" _I don't know. Not even Hallowstar knows."_

 _Palewhisker frowned. "Then could you please tell me why she acts so...strange?"_

" _It's not acting." Darkheart replied. "She has a disability called Autism."_

" _Autism? I've never heard of it."_

 _Darkheart nodded._

" _That's because it only shows in Twoleg kits, sometimes Twoleg elders._

 _Anyway, the Twoleg kits would learn normally like others, but as it becomes a certain age they just regress back as newborns. Sometimes they learn to speak, sometimes they don't speak at all. Some of them are often singled out by Twolegs their own age, mocked, shunned. Even grown Twolegs aren't any better when they don't understand. Stealthpaw was one of them."_

 _Palewhisker felt a rush of sympathy for the golden she cat._

" _I see… But, she's learning…"_

" _Yes. Autism doesn't mean that she's unable to learn, it just means she learns differently from others."_

 _Palewhisker nods. "So you want me to take Stealthpaw to Moonpool, then what?"_

" _Just let her dream of StarClan," Darkheart replied. "Someone wishes to meet her, and it's not Hallowstar."_

 **Done!** _ **Yes!**_ **As you can see, I'm writing two stories, but this is my main priority. I have the second chapter of "Stockholm Sympathy", but it's still being written.**

 **And as you can see, Stormtail is Foxpaw's dad, and we learned the name of Foxpaw's mother. Foxpaw is even more upset now that his origins is reminding the ThunderClan cats, which puts him directly in Silverhawk's paws. Will he be able to handle it?**

 **And Stealthpaw is recalling a brief memory of her own father, who abandoned her and her mother, and she's going to meet a warrior in StarClan! So much is happening, even I'm getting excited!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'll be honest with you. .52, your reply encouraged me to write this two minutes before ten at night. Which means that I am obligated to finish this! PS. I'm currently reading the your first book of "Heart Of Fire", I'm already in love with it. ^^**

* * *

Chapter 12

" **Who Said Traveling Was Easy?"**

8/6/16 - 8/7/16

 _Just before Sunhigh,_ Lionfur was waiting next to the medicine cat den.

Almost all of WindClan was talking in hushed voices, and waiting nervously.

Mistyleaf, a dark grey she cat, stepped out of the medicine cat den.

Lionfur immediately went to her.

"How is he?" He demanded. Mistyleaf bowed her head.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing more I can do. Branchstar is with StarClan now."

The WindClan cats cried softly, mourning Branchstar's passing.

Lionfur closes his eyes. "He was a wise, great leader…"

"Yes, but now we must travel to Moonpool and receive your nine lives."

Lionfur nodded. "I understand, can I pay Branchstar my respects?"

Mistyleaf nods and allows him inside. Branchstar was a scrawny, heap of brown fur when Lionfur bends down to him. He brushes his nose to Branchstar's ear, and says one word in the faintest voice with a sly smirk,

" _Fool."_

* * *

Stealthpaw had a hard time sleeping after seeing Foxpaw's nervous breakdown.

She feels a paw press on her side. Stealthpaw rolls on her back and flails her front paws weakly to bat the cat away.

Stealthpaw suddenly feels two paws _slam_ on her belly! She wails and swipes her paw, and feels it hit a jaw. She rubs her eyes and sees Flamepaw staring at her, astonished, and bristling his fur.

"What in the name of StarClan is wrong with you?!" He exclaimed, rubbing his jaw.

"Same with you! You must have flipped your biscuit if you wake me up before seven o'clock!"

"Flipped my… Seven o'clock?" Flamepaw stared at her as if she grew a second tail and became a fox.

Stealthpaw realizes her mistake and shook her fur.

"It's a rogue thing. We used to hear Twolegs say it all the time."

 _It's a little bit of a lie, but it's also the truth… In more ways than one._

Flamepaw just shrugged.

"Palewhisker wanted me to get you, she's says it's important."

Stealthpaw nods and pads out of the den. The sun was barely up when she saw Palewhisker talking to Thornstar and Seabreeze. Thornstar noticed Stealthpaw.

"Palewhisker asked for me?" She questioned.

"Yes. Palewhisker is going to make a trip to Moonpool, and she needs some helpers to go with her."

Stealthpaw blinked in surprise.

"Me? You're not taking Yellowpaw?"

"Yellowflower is old enough to look out for sick patients on her own." Palewhisker replied. "Plus it would be a great experience for you to see what's outside of ThunderClan territory."

Stealthpaw's punishment was lifted last night. So she still has yet to set paw out of the camp in so long.

"Who else is going?" She asks them.

"That's for you to decide." Thornstar said, surprising her. "This will be a good practice for when you become a warrior, you can chose your hunting party and patrols."

"We'll leave after you've chosen a cat." Palewhisker told her.

Stealthpaw immediately went to the apprentices den.

 _Should I pick Duckpaw? Nah, I think I saw her leave with Blackcloud for her final assessment. Sweetpaw and Rainpaw are doing the same thing…. I don't think Flamepaw would be interested after our little "episode"._

"Stealthpaw?" The gold she cat snapped back to reality and was face to face with Squirrelpaw. "You've just spaced out. Is there something wrong?"

… _I hate it when my brain turns against me._

Stealthpaw had an idea.

"Squirrelpaw. Palewhisker is going to Moonpool and she said she's taking two apprentices with her. Do you wanna go?"

"Moonpool?" Squirrelpaw said, suddenly becoming excited. "Sure thing! I just need to tell Stoatpaw and Flamepaw first."

Squirrelpaw left the den, and Stealthpaw sees him talking to Stoatpaw and Flamepaw by the fresh kill pile. Stoatpaw looked like he was smacked in the face.

 _Weird. I wonder what's wrong with him?_

Stealthpaw and Squirrelpaw pad toward Palewhisker, who was waiting by the thorn barrier. "Are we ready?"

The two apprentices nod. And the three cats left the camp.

The three cats took the dirt path that leads to Moonpool. Stealthpaw was wondering what Moonpool looked like. Was it a huge pool that was in the shape of a moon?

Or was it a...moon in shape of a..pool?

 _Oh my God! My brain just_ _ **loves**_ _turning against me today!_

Stealthpaw noticed that they were passing an abandoned house. She sees a very dark brown tabby she cat with a stubby tail peek out, but she looked happy when she saw Squirrelpaw.

"Rodney?" She said. Squirrelpaw rushed up the steps and brushed muzzles with the she cat. "Oh, Rodney, I missed you so much!"

Stealthpaw blinks.

"Wait… Is she his-?"

"Yes," Palewhisker agreed. "This is Squirrelpaw's mother, Mia."

Mia looks up from Squirrelpaw and bows her head to Palewhisker.

"It's good to see you again, Palewhisker. How is Thornstar and your apprentice?"

"He's fine, and Yellowpaw became Yellowflower a few nights ago."

"And mom," Squirrelpaw said. "Thornstar said that if I keep up my training, I'll be made a warrior in Leaf Bare."

Mia purred. "That's wonderful, dear. Where are you heading off to?"

"Moonpool." Palewhisker replied.

"Oh, then I'll let you go. Just be careful on the way back. I saw a group of cats sneaking around here, I don't want to say they're bad, but…"

"You can't be too sure. Thanks for the warning, I'll be sure to tell Thornstar."

Mia watched the three cats pad away and called, "Take care!"

* * *

Squirrelpaw fell in beside Stealthpaw.

"So… What do you think of my mom?" He asks her.

"She's nice. It just never crossed my mind because-."

"Half our denmates parents are either dead or in a different Clan?" He joked.

"Yeah… Apparently, my parents used to be kittypets until their Twolegs' houses caught fire and abandoned them. My dad couldn't handle the wilderness and died before I was born, but my mom wasn't a quitter."

"She ended up trespassing on ThunderClan, and coincidentally, she started kitting when Palewhisker and a couple warriors found her. So Thornstar allowed her to stay in ThunderClan for a while until I was three moons old."

"So she just left?"

Squirrelpaw nodded.

"She said that I deserve the best in life, and I wasn't gonna get it with her. It wasn't so bad, I mean, I had Stoatpaw by the time I stayed in the nursery, and he's a blast."

"He's also a bit of a flirt, especially with she cats from other Clans, but it stopped after the ShadowClan attack. I wonder what _that_ means ~?"

Squirrelpaw gave Stealthpaw a teasing look… But the golden she cat stared at him innocently. "No, what does it mean?"

Squirrelpaw blinked at the honesty in her voice and innocence.

 _Great StarClan. And the she cats have the nerve to call_ _ **toms**_ _dense…_

* * *

Stealthpaw gazed at a glittering, clear lake that reflects the sunlight. She follows Squirrelpaw and Palewhisker down the slope and pad toward Moonpool.

"Now what?" She asks Palewhisker.

"Now we sleep next to it."

 _Sleep?! I'm too hyper for sleep!_

Stealthpaw laid down as Squirrelpaw did the same. She closes her eyes and tried to sleep…

* * *

 _Stealthpaw feels wind through her fur, and found herself on the hills of the moorland._

 _The wind was tugging on her fur as a familiar white and ginger she cat padding toward her._

" _Hello, Stealthpaw, it's been a while, hasn't it?"_

 _Stealthpaw's jaw drops in shock._

" _Pounceclaw!" She stood up and buried her muzzle on Pounceclaw's chest._

" _I'm sorry I-." Pounceclaw shushed her. "There was nothing you could do. It was my time to go."_

" _I'm glad you're looking after my kits, I just hope Leopardstrike will see it too… "_

 _Pounceclaw shook her head. "Never mind. There's someone who wants to see you."_

 _Stealthpaw follows Pounceclaw through the hilltops. She sees dozens of cats chasing rabbits, sunbathing and even sharing tongues._

" _So… Is this where cats go when they die?" She asked Pounceclaw._

" _Yes. Cats who follow the warrior code, who have been fair and kind, come here after death."_

" _... Where do the bad ones go?"_

" _The Dark Forest. Cats who are nothing more than rogues don't deserve to become warriors. They commit crimes during their days of living with malice and ill intent, and they are sent to the Dark Forest as punishment for eternity."_

 _Pounceclaw and Stealthpaw stop near an area circled with heather, and see a pale tabby she cat eating a rabbit. The tabby looks up and sees Stealthpaw._

 _She gets up and licks her jaws._

" _Thank you for bringing her to me, Pounceclaw." She said._

" _No problem, you still owe me a rabbit!" Pounceclaw padded away and left Stealthpaw alone._

" _Come here," the pale tabby told her. "We have a lot to discuss."_

 _Stealthpaw slides down the slope. Something about this cat's voice sounds familiar to her…_

" _Do you recognize my voice?" She asked her. Stealthpaw's fur stood on end when she heard the she cat's voice again._

" _Y-You're that voice in my head!"_

" _That's right. I'm Deerheart, WindClan's previous deputy."_

" _Really? Branchstar mentioned you at the last Gathering I went to. Everyone misses you."_

 _Deerheart chuckled._

" _I guess I underestimated my life's worth."_

" _But, why are you talking to me? I'm from ThunderClan."_

" _In StarClan, Clan boundaries don't exist." Deerheart told her._

" _Besides, I heard something in my Clan that got me killed in the first place, and I come to see it through."_

" _Do you remember these words?_ Shadows will engulf the booming thunder, winds will roar as unnecessary blood will spill, but the stealthiest of cats will end the war in flames."

 _Stealthpaw blinked. "That's what a black and white cat told me! Who was he?"_

" _That was Hallowstar," Deerheart replied. "You see, we both heard the same prophecy from our medicine cats. We were looking for a cat who was fit for the task, but we ended up with nothing."_

" _Then we realized that we were looking in the wrong place, so we looked at Twolegs, but we still came up with nothing. The Twolegs we've found weren't enough for the task, in fact, they would have backed down at the first sign of danger… That's when we found you."_

 _Stealthpaw blinked at her._

" _How did I get here?"_

 _Deerheart sighed and stared at her sadly._

" _You died…"_

 _Stealthpaw bristles her fur._

" _How did I die?"_

" _You were trying to get your mother's attention, again, and she hit you and screamed at you. You ran out of the house so fast, you were crying so hard that… You didn't see a huge monster heading towards you."_

" _Twolegs in white pelts tried to save you for days, but you died despite their efforts."_

 _Stealthpaw trembled with intense emotions._

" _Did my mom feel guilty? Did my dad show up?"_

 _Deerheart said,_

" _Your mother was rattled with guilt, she broke down when the Twolegs in white pelts told you passed. As for your father… He knew, and he wanted nothing to do with your mother or brothers after that."_

" _I didn't tell you the first time because it was too painful for even_ me _to watch. You've been rejected your whole life for something that was out of your control, you didn't need to be hurt by what happened in your previous life."_

 _Stealthpaw could barely breathe. All of this, she remembers now. So much pain, and unrelenting torture. No wonder Deerheart didn't tell her. It hurt so much…_

" _I know," Deerheart whispered sympathetically. "I know it's horrible to hear this."_

" _... So what does the prophecy mean?" Stealthpaw wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible._

" _The Shadows is ShadowClan - obviously - and it's war toward ThunderClan, which is proven by Stormtail demanding for Foxpaw, and Crowstar's crime."_

" _And the winds will roar."_

 _Deerheart scowled._

" _It's referring to Lionfur, he's my brother...and the reason I'm here in the first place."_

 _Stealthpaw gasps._

" _Why would he do that?!" Even though Stealthpaw resented her two brothers for always making their mother ignore her, they always stood up for her whenever their mother turns her anger on her._

" _Power, simple as that." Deerheart replied. "Our parents didn't truly love us. They only had us because WindClan needed kits, we realized this when we became apprentices and they stopped being mates. I always looked out for Lionfur as a mother should, and I gave him the love and strict discipline that I could, but I guess I was blind to his true intentions."_

" _Branchstar was old, and he thought it would be best to have my brother take my place when I died. He thought Lionfur was just like me, but he made a mistake, and realized it too late."_

" _He died? So that means.."_

" _Lionfur will become leader."_

 _Stealthpaw stood on her paws in urgency._

" _But they can't make him a leader! He killed you, he might have killed Branchstar too!"_

 _Deerheart shook her head._

" _It's the warrior code. When a leader dies, the deputy becomes the next leader of the Clan. Brokenstar proved that right, no matter how much of a bloodthirsty tyrant he was."_

 _Stealthpaw's tail bushed._

" _So he's gonna do what he wants and there's nothing we can do?"_

" _No. This is why you're here, Stealthpaw." Deerheart said._

" _You have to make sure the truth comes out, because if Lionfur continues what he's doing, he could ruin the four Clans entirely. You must uncover the truth before next Green Leaf!"_

 _Deerheart's body blew away with the wind that picked up. Stealthpaw was lifted off the ground and into a whirling eye of the tornado. She sees two red eyes that turned amber, and a lion's head that opened its jaws and swallowed her whole._

* * *

Stealthpaw jumped up with wild fur as her breathing quickens.

"Stealthpaw? Are you okay?" Squirrelpaw asks her. "You took a long time to get up."

Stealthpaw swallowed and gets on her paws.

"I-I'm fine. I just wanna go home."

Palewhisker stared at her and nodded.

"Yes, let's go."

The three cats prepared to leave when they saw a dark grey she cat appear with a dark golden tom.

 _Lionfur!_ Stealthpaw held her breath when Lionfur and the she cat came down.

"Greetings, Palewhisker."

"Mistyleaf." Palewhisker greeted. "What are you here for?"

"Branchstar passed away this morning." Mistyleaf replied. "We're here to give Lionfur his nine lives."

 _He doesn't deserve it! He_ _ **killed**_ _his own_ _ **sister!**_

Stealthpaw wanted to scream, but her throat felt like a rock was lodged inside. It felt horrible.

It was like she watched a movie, and she's the only one who knows who's bad and what happens next.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Palewhisker told her. "I hope Lionfur leads WindClan with the same glory Branchstar did."

 _ **He won't! He's a danger to everyone!**_

Stealthpaw looks at Lionfur, who locks gazes with her. The tawny gold tom frowned briefly as his eyes hardened.

"I'll make WindClan strong." He promised Palewhisker.

Stealthpaw couldn't take it. She padded past Lionfur, tensing up a bit, and climbed up the slope to the dirt path.

Lionfur watches her leave with Squirrelpaw and Palewhisker with a curious state before his attention turned to Mistyleaf.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Inside the apprentices den that night, Stealthpaw couldn't shake off what Deerheart told her, about Lionfur and her previous life. She could still feel the blunt force of the truck's front hitting her side. Drifting in and out of consciousnesses repeatedly.

But it hurt more when she realized, that after all the neglect and abuse, all it took was her death for her mother to _finally_ feel sorry, to finally notice her.

Was her life back there really that insignificant?

"Stealthpaw?"

She looks to see Stoatpaw staring at her in concern.

"What's wrong?"

Stealthpaw wanted to tell him everything. The pain and all, but she couldn't.

The feelings she bottled up was beginning to spill.

Stealthpaw buried her nose in her nest and sobbed. She feels fur next to her and a tail entwining with her own.

Stealthpaw glances over to see Stoatpaw grooming her fur.

"It's okay." Stoatpaw said. "Just smile."

Stealthpaw grew a weak smile, and buried her head on Stoatpaw's chest Ashe quietly cried.

* * *

Mousepatch, Eaglecry and Thornstar were looking through the bushes late that night.

"Do you smell him?" Mousepatch asked Eaglecry.

"No. Not a thing." She said. Eaglecry was the best trackers in ThunderClan, it was terrifying if she couldn't find him.

"Where could Foxpaw have gone?! I shouldn't have made him hunt alone!" Mousepatch cried as Thornstar approached him.

"He must think I don't trust him, I should have talked to him-!"

"It's okay, Mousepatch." Thornstar assured the dark grey tom.

"We know you care about Foxpaw. We just need to keep looking."

"Uh, Thornstar."

The ThunderClan leader sees Eaglecry pointing her paw at a bramble bush.

The two toms look at the thorns and found ginger fur tufts.

"It's Foxpaw's!" Mousepatch exclaimed.

"Yes, and it's mixed with pine tree scent like someone tried to hide it,"

Eaglecry said.

Thornstar's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Foxpaw is stolen by ShadowClan."

 **2,889 words. Enjoy this hugely written chapter (in my view) and be sure to review!**

 **So Squirrelpaw is called Rodney by his kittypet-turned-loner mother. There's a hidden reference to an old CartoonNetwork show behind that, although I'm firing blanks with how barren this reference might be... It's from a cartoon called "Squirrel Boy", and one of the main characters was an anthropomorphic squirrel named Rodney.**

 **My God, Stealthpaw is oblivious to Stoatpaw's emotions! This is something I like to call the early onset of the "Ash Ketchum" syndrome. But don't worry, it won't last forever.**

 **Next time, the Clan discovers Foxpaw's kidnapping!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

" **Outfoxed."**

8/7/16

 _Everyone was rattled by_ the disappearance of Foxpaw. Thornstar was talking to the senior warriors to find the best solution to bring him back, but Duckpaw heard the whispers.

" _Maybe he went willingly."_

" _It makes sense, considering Stormtail is his father."_

" _He might be trading our secrets with them!"_

Duckpaw growled and shook her head. She knew Foxpaw. They grew up in the nursery together along with Rainpaw, Flamepaw, Stoatpaw, Squirrelpaw and Sweetpaw.

Foxpaw maybe hard headed and short tempered about his heritage, but he wouldn't betray ThunderClan for nothing.

Her parents, Snowspirit and Sparrowflight, always taught her to believe the good in every cat, especially cats like Crowstar.

 _Although in my opinion he doesn't deserve it._

" _Psst! Psst, Duckpaw!"_

The fluffy grey she cat flicked her ear and looked around near the fresh kill pile.

She thought she was hearing voices. Duckpaw grooms her tail when she heard a strange sound.

" _Caw! Caw!"_

She frowned and decided that someone was messing with her, then she felt a small rock hit the back of her head!

"Hey!" She hissed, turning around to see the mouse brain. She sees Stoatpaw ushering her from behind the medicine cat den.

She stared at him as he pads out the thorn barrier. Duckpaw made sure that Blackcloud was distracted and left as well.

* * *

She followed Stoatpaw's scent to the Ancient Oak. The other apprentices were there.

"Good, you came." Rainpaw said. Stoatpaw curled his tail triumphantly.

"See? I told you I'd get her here!" Duckpaw glared at Stoatpaw and cuffed his ears.

"You could have just asked instead of throwing a rock at my head!"

Flamepaw was glaring at Stoatpaw furiously as the white tom looks away, and kicks a pebble with his front paw.

"So you've heard about Foxpaw?" Duckpaw asks them.

Squirrelpaw nods.

"Yeah. Dapplepelt said that there hasn't been an apprentice taken prisoner since Hollyleaf."

"Why are they even talking?!" Flamepaw demanded, the fur on his shoulders standing up. "They should just raid ShadowClan and take Foxpaw back!"

"That kind of thing is what Crowstar expects." Rainpaw pointed out.

"Thornstar doesn't want to risk any lives as long as Crowstar expects it."

"Plus he might kill Foxpaw." Sweetpaw pointed out.

"He wouldn't do that," Stoatpaw said, although he sounds uncertain.

"I mean, Foxpaw's the deputy's only kit."

"I don't think Stormtail truly cares about Foxpaw." Rainpaw growled.

"He's just using that as leverage to cause a rift between our Clanmates, and prepare for another ambush on us."

Duckpaw was disgusted with this possibility. She was lucky to have a kind father like Sparrowflight.

"So, what should we do?" She asks.

"We take him back ourselves!" Flamepaw said, lashing his tail. Rainpaw rolls his eyes.

"We're going to have to be better than that."

"Let's sneak in the camp!" Stoatpaw suggested. "We can go through the stream to hide our scent and sneak in ~." Stoatpaw crouched low and stalked forward, his tail lashed about like a snake.

Squirrelpaw nods.

"That could work, but we'd have to know where Foxpaw is and be sneaky about it."

"Should we get Stealthpaw and tell her?" Sweetpaw asks.

" _No!"_ Stoatpaw exclaimed, getting up from the ground. Everyone stared at him strangely, and Stoatpaw coughed.

"I-I mean, it's a very sensitive plan. Stealthpaw's fur might give us away since its so dark in ShadowClan territory, right Rainpaw?" He looks at the blue dappled tom for reassurance.

"The same would have to go for your own pelt, Stoatpaw."

"But that's fine." Squirrelpaw said, smirking at Stoatpaw's embarrassment.

"It'll be just like the old times."

Stoatpaw smiled. "Yup. The good," he nods to Rainpaw. "The bad," he nods to Flamepaw. "And the handsome ~." He said, puffing his chest.

"Why thank you." Rainpaw said. "But unfortunately, I'm interested in she cats."

* * *

The six apprentices cross the clearing, and dipped into the stream before heading into the pine trees. The pines block out the sunlight, it was almost hard to see anything.

Sweetpaw was the second best tracker in ThunderClan, next to Eaglecry.

She stops behind thick bramble bushes and nods to the others.

" _Here, you should eat this."_

" _Yuck! I don't understand why you like eating frogs!"_

Sweetpaw nodded. "That's Foxpaw." The tortoiseshell and white she cat peers through the thorns and sees Foxpaw's bright ginger pelt with the light grey and white dotted pelt of Specklefoot, ShadowClan's medicine cat.

"I'm sorry for this." Specklefoot said to Foxpaw. "If Whitestar lived, she wouldn't have allowed this to happen."

"Well she's not." Foxpaw retorted. He pauses and said,

"Thornstar won't allow this to happen, he'll get me out."

"I understand." Specklefoot replied.

"Maybe Specklefoot will go along with the plan?" Sweetpaw whispered to them.

"I don't know about that…" Rainpaw trails off hearing paw steps.

"Specklefoot! ThunderClan's deputy is here!"

"Eaglecry?!" Squirrelpaw hissed in a hushed tone.

"I'll check." Flamepaw leaves the others and climbs a nearby tree. He looks down and sees Eaglecry's dark brown pelt, Seabreeze's pale silver pelt…

And Stealthpaw's golden pelt.

 _Oh, fox dung!_

Stealthpaw was gazing at the territory in awe, and scanned the treetops until her gaze landed on Flamepaw, and narrowed into slits.

 _Fox dung! Fox dung!_ _ **Fox dung**_ _!_

He silently climbs down the tree, and Stealthpaw was staring at him when he last saw her before running back to the others.

"Eaglecry's not alone!" He hissed urgently. "Seabreeze and Stealthpaw is too, and she saw me!"

"Seabreeze?!" Rainpaw exclaimed.

"No, Stealthpaw!"

" _You guys know I can hear you, right?"_

The six apprentices saw Foxpaw's amber eyes peering through the thorns.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help you." Squirrelpaw replied.

"Why? Don't you think I'm a traitor? I'm with my father's Clan." Foxpaw spat out the word 'father' like it was poison.

"That doesn't matter." Duckpaw said calmly. "We grew up with you, we know you're a loyal ThunderClan cat, just like Hawkstorm."

Foxpaw gave a dry laugh.

"... You guys are the best, you know that?"

He suddenly gave off fear scent as he said,

"Someone's coming, stay out of sight!"

The six apprentices backed off as a very small, pale brown she cat roughly pushed Foxpaw on his paws.

"Get moving, runt!"

"You're hardly one to talk, Harewhisker!" Foxpaw spat.

"What did you say?!" Harewhisker moved in for a bite, but Foxpaw used his paws to shoves her muzzle in the sand before running out.

Duckpaw exclaims, "Let's go! We can't lose sight of him!"

* * *

Foxpaw dodged every warrior until he was standing next to Eaglecry.

The two warriors who were chasing after him skidded to a halt under Eaglecry's piercing yellow glare.

"You can't take away my son!" Stormtail said, stalking toward Eaglecry.

"He's my kit!"

"And _my_ nephew!" Eaglecry countered. Stormtail pads toward Foxpaw, but he swipes an unsheathed paw and rakes Stormtail's muzzle, leaving a scar.

"I hate you!" Foxpaw yowled.

"Because of you, I'll never know Hawkstorm! You already ruined my life in ThunderClan enough! Stay out of my life and _never_ threaten my Clanmates again!"

Eaglecry smirks at Stormtail.

"I believe that's settled. Come on, we're going home."

The six apprentices were watching the patrol leave with Foxpaw.

"Yes! Foxpaw's free!" Sweetpaw cheers.

"Yeah, but," Rainpaw's fur bristled. "We still gotta beat them back to the camp!"

* * *

Stealthpaw didn't miss the six apprentices return to camp sneakily, but luckily the warriors did. Everyone was holding back on greeting Foxpaw back, mostly because of guilt, but Mousepatch was nuzzling Foxpaw's head, repeatedly apologizing for not being there for him.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet me at High Rock!"

All of the cats gathered around High Rock. Thornstar gazed down warmly at Foxpaw.

"Our apprentice has returned home, and I can't think of anything better to do than to give him his warrior name, along with Duckpaw, Rainpaw, Sweetpaw and Flamepaw."

The named apprentices talk to each other excitedly.

"Foxpaw, please step forward."

The ginger furred apprentice pads forward with pride.

"Foxpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect your Clanmates, even if it costs you your life?"

"I do." Foxpaw's voice was clear.

Thornstar puts his nose on Foxpaw's head.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Foxflame. May it remind you of your passion and dedication, as we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Foxflame licks Thornstar's shoulder and steps down next to Mousepatch.

Rainpaw was called next, and Thornstar recited the same words to him.

"I do." Rainpaw was confident as usual. Thornstar touches his nose on his forehead.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Rainstorm. May we accept your knowledge and wisdom, as a full member of ThunderClan."

"They got different last names." Stealthpaw told Seabreeze.

"That's what makes it special." Seabreeze replied. "We have different last names that say who we are, and we have something to be proud of."

Stealthpaw focuses her attention to Thornstar as he names Flamepaw, Flameclaw.

"May it be a reminder of your strength and bravery, as we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Flameclaw licks Thornstar's shoulder and sits next to Swiftclaw. Duckpaw took her place and recited her vow.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Duckheart. May your compassion and inquisitive nature be welcomed as a full member of ThunderClan."

Duckheart licks Thornstar's shoulder and sits next to Blackcloud. Sweetpaw skips in her steps and stops in front of Thornstar.

"Sweetpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even if it costs you your life?"

"I do!" She chirped. Thornstar touched his nose on Sweetpaw's head.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Sweetflower. May your optimism and loyalty be welcomed, as a full member of ThunderClan."

Sweetflower licks Thornstar's shoulder and sits next to Leopardstrike, who looked genuinely happy for his apprentice.

" _Foxflame! Rainstorm! Flameclaw! Duckheart! Sweetflower!"_

Stealthpaw feels fur on both sides, and notices Squirrelpaw and Stoatpaw.

"That'll be us up there one day." Squirrelpaw promised her and Stoatpaw.

Stealthpaw looks at Stoatpaw. She sees something in his eyes that moved the ground from her paws.

 _Whoa… What is this?_

"As tradition states," she heard Thornstar say. "New warriors must keep a silent, night vigil."

"Have fun!" Stoatpaw called. "We'll be sleeping in soft, warm nests, and we'll be thinking of you!"

Flameclaw scoffed and looks at Stormfoot.

"You don't mind if I train Stoatpaw one of these days, do you?"

"Not at all, I'll let you know." Stormfoot replied.

Flameclaw gave Stoatpaw a look of pure triumph. The white tom gulped and quickly ran into the apprentices den.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

" **Saving Private Foxflame."**

8/8/16 - 8/9/16

 _Stealthpaw heard the sound_ of wailing. She opens her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. Stealthpaw could barely see her own nose without the dimly, green lit fungus growing up on the tree trunks. She heard the wailing become louder, and she recognized it.

 _Foxflame?_

Stealthpaw gets up and pads toward the bramble bushes where the yowl was coming from. She crouches down and peers through the thorns. Foxflame was pinned down by a tortoiseshell and white she cat, but he kicked his hind legs in her stomach and scrambled to his paws.

"How dare you?!" The she cat spat. "I brought you up since you were a kit, when _nobody_ wanted you!"

"I don't care!" Foxflame lashed his tail. "I never should have listened to you! I'm not doing your so called training anymore-!"

The tortoiseshell she cat smacked Foxflame down and rendered him unconscious.

" _Stop it!"_ Stealthpaw yowled, jumping out of the brambles. The tortoiseshell turned her gaze on her, maliciously.

"Well, well, well." She purred, padding toward Stealthpaw. "If isn't the fake kitty cat?"

"F-Fake…?"

"Don't play dumb with me," the tortoiseshell sneered. "Everyone from the goody two paws StarClan to here in the Dark Forest knows about the slow Twoleg who became a cat!"

Stealthpaw's fur bristles wildly. The tortoiseshell smirked at her horror.

"Just in case you didn't know, my name is Mapleshade."

Stealthpaw sees gleaming, evil eyes peering through the darkness, all staring at her.

"Welcome to your end."

Mapleshade lunged and pinned Stealthpaw down. The gold she cat bit on her throat and raked her claws on her shoulders before kicking her away. Then, Foxflame knocked her aside.

"Let's go - _now!"_

Foxflame and Stealthpaw ran from the countless voices screaming at them. Foxflame was running through the shadows in Stealthpaw's mind, but he seems to know where he's going.

Foxflame suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

"Fox dung! I don't recognize this stream!" He glared at the swampy, murky brook separating them from the land on the other side.

"We'll have to cross it." Foxflame turned to Stealthpaw and nudged her forward.

"Wha-?! Why me?!"

"Just go, I'll meet you on the other side!"

Stealthpaw quickly places both paws in the water and felt herself plunge.

She struggled to keep her head up the current as she sees Foxflame swimming toward her before her head plunged into the water again.

She feels teeth grasping her scruff and pull her toward the shore, and saw… Foxflame staring at her in horror.

"Stealthpaw, are you okay?!"

 _Wait… Then who fished me out?_

She turned her attention to the ginger cat as Stealthpaw sees dozens of cats charging toward them.

"There's no time!" The ginger she cat said. She pushes through the dead brambles without another word. Foxflame made sure Stealthpaw went ahead first, and they were almost blinded by the sunlight.

The yowls of the Dark Forest cats faded behind the healthy bramble bushes.

Foxflame dips his head to the ginger she cat.

"Thank you for saving us."

"I shouldn't have to!" The she cat snapped. "What kind of mouse brain goes to the Dark Forest willingly?!"

Stealthpaw scanned the ginger she cat carefully; her pelt is bright ginger, like Foxflame's, with a slender, strong build and has a white chest and paws, and tabby stripes and almost gold eyes.

"Wait… Are you related to Foxflame?" She asked. "You look like him."

Foxflame looks at the she cat closer. His nose twitched, and his amber eyes widen with shock.

"You… You still smell like the nursery…" Foxflame's fore legs shook slightly.

"A-Are you Hawkstorm?"

"... Yes, I am."

Foxflame sobs, and he brushed his muzzle with Hawkstorm and rests his head on her shoulder. Hawkstorm licked his ears.

"I know, I know…" She whispers. "I'm so sorry you had to go through it alone. Trust me, if I had been there, Stormtail would have lost a tail and an ear."

"Nobody would tell me! Nobody told me, they just pretended that you didn't exist! They pretended that _I_ didn't-!"

"I know, little one." Hawkstorm said as Foxflame removes his head from her shoulder.

"But let me tell you something. You have the strength of a ShadowClan cat, but you have the heart of ThunderClan. And that's the thing that's important to our Clan, not for your heritage."

Foxflame nods sadly.

"I'll see you again, right?"

"I'll always be in your dreams." She replied. Foxflame's body vanished in the wind, and Stealthpaw assumes that he woke up. She turned to look at Hawkstorm.

"As for you, little Twoleg." Hawkstorm purred. "Please don't stop looking out for my son, and thank you all for being there for him."

Stealthpaw's vision began to cloud over with darkness, and she accepted it.

* * *

The weather began to get colder. And for thin pelts it's a freezing nightmare, which is exactly what Crowstar was experiencing. He crosses the tree to the Gathering island, and sees a tawny gold tom waiting expectantly, with his tail curled over his paws.

"I've been expecting you."

"I assume you're Lion _star_ now."

Crowstar sees a cream colored she cat next to him, her stomach was heavy and swollen.

"Who is _she?"_

Lionstar looks at the she cat - who shrunk under his stare - and smiles.

"This is just Thrushwing, my mate. Don't worry, she won't say anything."

Thrushwing tensed when Lionstar's tail brushed her spine. She forced herself to nod.

Crowstar ignored her plight and sits down in front of Lionstar.

"Stormtail tells me that you talking about wanting to see me."

"I wanted to discuss the situation with ThunderClan." Lionstar replied calmly.

Crowstar narrowed his blue eyes, and Lionstar chuckled.

"Everyone isn't blind to the hostilities between your Clan and ThunderClan, but you're going about it too obviously. Your openly challenging Thornstar and his cats and it won't win over the rest of the other Clans."

Crowstar tilts his head.

"What are you proposing?"

Lionstar can see the interest in Crowstar's eyes so obviously. The black tom was just as eager for dominance as Lionstar, and he had no idea about his true intentions…

"Let me show you the best way to disguise your scent…"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

" **A Burst Of Energy."**

8/9/16

 _Stealthpaw first feels her paws in a river stream. The river's currents grew stronger and swept Stealthpaw into the raging waters. She sees the dark clouds over her head as lightning flashes from above. Stealthpaw sees an owl swooping straight from the clouds and, with its talons outstretched, sank its talons on her head!_

Stealthpaw feels paws stomping on her head and woke up to see Sneezepaw glaring at her.

"For StarClan's sake, you were waking us up! Get moving, Seabreeze is looking for you."

Troutpaw leaves the den without waiting for a reply. Stealthpaw rubs her head and growled in annoyance with the dark brown tom.

 _I thought I was done with jerks, now I gotta deal with this Flameclaw wannabe!_

It was no secret that Sneezepaw admires Flameclaw since he came out of the nursery, but compared to the dark ginger tom, Sneezepaw was complete loudmouth and nuisance!

His sister Dawpaw was the nicer one, and Troutpaw was a jokester like Stoatpaw.

But if cats had blood pressure issues, Sneezepaw rose Stealthpaw's like water filling a cup.

And he always goes after _her!_ Not Squirrelpaw or Stoatpaw, just her!

What was this cat's deal?!

Stealthpaw exists the apprentices den and sees every cat doing their chores, as usual. Their mother Birdwish went back to her warrior duties when Dawnpaw, Troutpaw and Sneezepaw became apprentices three days ago.

Dawnpaw was already leaving with Brightpool and Troutpaw left with Volefang.

Seabreeze was the only one left… But then Stealthpaw sees Sneezepaw and Leopardstrike, his mentor.

 _Fuuuuck!_ Stealthpaw hissed mentally. Leopardstrike still hasn't forgiven her for what happened to Pounceclaw, which was almost two moons ago.

"Stealthpaw," Seabreeze said. "We're going to have your warrior assessment today."

"You mean?..."

"Yes, we're going to see whether you're prepared to become a warrior." Seabreeze told her.

Stealthpaw felt her ear tips warm up.

"I thought since this is Sneezepaw's first time, you can show him how to fight." Seabreeze puts in.

Stealthpaw tilts her head.

"Are you coming with us?"

 _Please say yes!_

Seabreeze shook her head.

"No, I have, uh, important business with Thornstar today."

 _ **Son of a mother!**_

"Okay, Seabreeze."

The silver she cat dips her head to Leopardstrike and leaves. The gold brown tom narrowed his eyes on Stealthpaw.

"You two can eat before we leave."

Stealthpaw quickly ran toward the fresh kill pile and eats a rabbit.

"If I'm going against you, then this should be an easy win."

Stealthpaw glared at the smirking Sneezepaw.

"You shouldn't judge your opponent before you fight them, that's just plain stupid."

"I bet you know a lot about stupid, _slow cat."_

Stealthpaw whirled around - smacks her bushy tail across Sneezepaw's muzzle, and pads toward Leopardstrike, with Sneezepaw close behind her.

The golden brown warrior nods in satisfaction.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Leopardstrike took the two apprentices to the clearing. He sits down and says,

"Every warrior must learn to fight in order to protect ourselves and defend our Clan.

You two will reuse the moves we taught you - with your claws sheathed - and fight to the best of your abilities. Stealthpaw, come here!"

The golden she cat jumped at the sudden command. She pads toward him, and Leopardstrike uses his paw to apply pressure to her own as she reveals long, white claws.

"Your claws are just as long enough to deal a blow. In fact, Tigerstar was said to have claws like these."

Leopardstrike backs up.

"You two are going to try subdue the other and keep your opponent down for three seconds."

Leopardstrike lashed his tail. "Begin."

Stealthpaw stands up as Sneezepaw smirks.

"Get ready, rogue!"

 _Really? That's the best insult he has?_

Stealthpaw and Sneezepaw circle each other, keeping an eye on their movements.

 _Okay, if I could just-._

Sneezepaw suddenly pinned her down with both paws on her chest. She hissed and aimed for a mock bite, Sneezepaw jumped back as she quickly gets back on her paws.

"You didn't even warn me!"

"An enemy won't 'warn' you when they're going to attack." Leopardstrike retorted.

Sneezepaw lunged again, and Stealthpaw dodged it before slapping her paw on his nose. Stealthpaw charged and slams her head on Sneezepaw's chest and backs away to get a better distance from him.

"Is that all you got?!" Sneezepaw sneered. "You're so cowardly in your attacks, I don't know what that mouse brain Stoatpaw sees in you!"

Stealthpaw didn't know what, but something snapped in her mind when Stoatpaw was insulted. She dodged Sneezepaw's swipe and smacked her paw across his muzzle. Stealthpaw uses her tail to seep Sneezepaw's feet and knocks him down.

Stealthpaw quickly pins Sneezepaw with one paw on his cheek and two of her feet on his flank. Sneezepaw fought her, but she kept him down despite her petite size.

"Times up." Leopardstrike said. Stealthpaw removes herself from a hissing Sneezepaw as Leopardstrike gave her a grudging nod.

"You did good. Seabreeze taught you well." Stealthpaw can see the lingering negative emotions in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about Pounceclaw… But she came to me in a dream when I went to Moonpool."

Leopardstrike's eyes narrowed, but he kept silent.

"She's always watching over you, and your kits. And she loves you very much."

Leopardstrike stared at her, and he bows his head.

"I know she is… Thank you for sharing this."

* * *

Stealthpaw pads into the camp that afternoon as she spots Seabreeze and Thornstar talking quietly to each other, their tails were entwined. Only now did Stealthpaw notice the closeness between her mentor and ThunderClan's leader.

Leopardstrike looked at them and coughed. Thornstar's fur bushed up while Seabreeze's eyes widen with surprise.

Thornstar quickly regained his composure when he looks at Leopardstrike.

"Yes, brother?" Thornstar said.

 _They're brothers?!_ Stealthpaw notices the matching golden brown pelts on the toms, and mentally smacks herself for not noticing that sooner.

"Stealthpaw has done well in her training, I agree with Seabreeze that she should be made a warrior."

Thornstar nodded.

"Good. Stoatpaw and Squirrelpaw will be with her when I make an announcement."

Seabreeze nuzzles Stealthpaw. "I'm so proud of you. I'm glad you're becoming a warrior, because…"

Stealthpaw notices a round bump on Seabreeze's stomach.

"You're expecting kits! Is Thornstar your mate now?"

Seabreeze nods, happiness shining in her emerald green eyes.

 _She deserves it, especially after what Crowstar did._ Stealthpaw thought.

Stealthpaw leaves the grown cats and found… Stoatpaw balancing a vole on his head, with Squirrelpaw watching as he fights a smile.

Unfortunately for them, Mooneye seems to know what he was doing, and smacked Stoatpaw on his ears.

"Didn't Stormfoot teach you the warrior code?! Now get, Thornstar's waiting for ya!"

Stoatpaw scampered away making _"whoop, whoop_ " sounds like Curly, Squirrelpaw followed a bit more calmly. Mooneye turns his blind gaze on Stealthpaw fondly.

"Go on little one, or your next."

Stealthpaw pads to Squirrelpaw and Stoatpaw as they sat in a line. Thornstar summoned the cats to High Rock.

"I am pleased to announce that we will have three new warriors today. Squirrelpaw, please step forward."

The bushy tailed brown tom pads toward Thornstar.

"Dapplepelt," he addressed the calico she cat. "Is Squirrelpaw ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, he is." She replied.

Thornstar looks at Squirrelpaw.

"Squirrelpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect your Clanmates, even if it costs you your life?"

"I do."

Thornstar touches his nose on Squirrelpaw's shoulder.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Squirreltail. May your calmness and cooperative nature be remembered, as we welcome a full member of ThunderClan."

Squirreltail licks Thornstar's shoulder and pads next to Dapplepelt.

Stoatpaw whispers to Stealthpaw. "Wish me luck ~."

Stoatpaw pads to Thornstar.

"Stormfoot," he addressed the blue grey tom. "Is Stoatpaw ready to become a warrior?"

Stoatpaw held his breath and closed his eyes, waiting for Stormfoot to answer.

"Yes he is." He replied.

Stoatpaw breaths out in relief and stood up straight when Thornstar's gaze fell on him.

"Stoatpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even if it costs you your life?"

"You bet your sweet bippy I do!" He said. Several cats purred with amusement, Stealthpaw even bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

" _Say it right you upstart!"_ Mooneye yowled from the elders side. Stoatpaw chuckles.

"I do."

Thornstar had amusement in his eyes and nods. He bends down and touches Stoatpaw's head.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Stoatfrost. May your… Positivity and energy be remembered, as we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Stoatfrost licks Thornstar's shoulder and sits next to Stormfoot.

"Stealthpaw, please step forward."

The golden she cat pads slowly as she feels everyone staring at her, but she didn't feel uncomfortable about it.

"Seabreeze." He said to the pale silver she cat. "Is Stealthpaw ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, she's more than ready." Seabreeze replied.

"Stealthpaw." He said to the golden she cat. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even if it costs you your life?"

"I-I do." She said.

Thornstar touches his nose on her head, a million names went through her head.

 _Stealthleaf? Stealthwind? Stealth..something?_

"Stealthpaw." He said, Stealthpaw tenses up. "You shall be known as Stealthfire."

"Stealthfire!" The gold she cat gasps, cutting him off. A few cats purred while the older ones bristled at the broken tradition taking place.

Thornstar smiled.

"Yes, Stealthfire. May your kindness and enthusiasm be remembered, as we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Stealthfire licked Thornstar's shoulder and stepped down as her Clanmates chants her name.

" _Squirreltail! Stoatfrost! Stealthfire!"_

Duckheart, Foxflame, Flameclaw, Rainstorm and Sweetflower approach the three new warriors with happiness.

"We're all finally together again!" Sweetflower cheered.

"Congratulations you guys." Duckheart said, nuzzling Squirreltail.

Stealthfire heard voices from the nursery, and sees Leopardstrike's kits and Timberkit talking among each other.

"I want Squirreltail as my mentor!" Said Gingerkit.

"I want Flameclaw!" Redkit exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Well I want Stealthfire as my mentor!" Spottedkit said.

"No, I do!" Timberkit told her. "No! _I_ want Stealthfire!" Spottedkit snapped.

Rainstorm smirks at Stealthfire.

"Looks like you've got two fans."

* * *

The sun began to set when Stealthfire sees Stoatfrost pad toward her.

"Stealthfire, can we take a walk?"

Stealthfire blinks at him. "Sure! Where are we going?"

"Nowhere special." Stoatfrost replied. Stealthfire and Stoatfrost leave the thorn barrier and made it to the lake. The sun turned the lake red and gold.

"We have to take our vigil tonight." He told her.

"Yeah, I hope it doesn't rain tonight."

Stoatfrost dug his claws in the dirt, and glanced at Stealthfire. The sunset complemented her bright gold fur coat. And her fox like tail was neatly covering her paws.

 _She's beautiful._

Stoatfrost never felt like this about any she cat, not even for the ones he flirts with. Stealthfire just draws him near her. He doesn't know why.

She was always aloof from his advances. Stealthfire was even standoffish around him for the first few days until she became this bright, kind she cat before him.

 _Just tell her! Tell her, you mouse heart!_

Stoatfrost took a deep breath and said,

"Stealthfire."

The golden she cat looks at him curiously.

"You know… We're friends, right?"

Stealthfire nods. "Of course we are."

"Then, how would you feel if we became...more than friends?"

Stealthfire blinks at him slowly.

"Oh Stoatfrost." He caught his breath and prepared to say the three words, but Stealthfire says,

"You wanna be best friends? Why didn't you say so?"

 _Friends._

 _Friends._

 _Friends._

Stealthfire presses her nose on Stoatfrost's cheek.

"Come on, Thornstar might be looking for us."

Stealthfire pads back to camp, leaving Stoatfrost with his thoughts. Duckheart appeared and saw the distraught look on his face.

"What's wrong? I just saw Stealthfire go back."

Stoatfrost bowed his head and slumped his tail on the ground.

"I've got friend zoned…"

Duckheart blinked. "Oh."

Stoatfrost sighed. "I don't understand…"

"Did she misunderstand you?" Duckheart asked. "Stealthfire's a little slow about these things."

Stoatfrost looks at Duckheart.

"So… You're saying I might have a chance?"

"If you try again, you might."

Stoatfrost smiles. "Thanks Duckheart. Maybe I'll repay you whenever you're ready to admit that you like Flameclaw."

The pale grey she cat became even more fluffy as she glared at him playfully.

"I most certainly _do not!_ Especially not that stuck up tom!"

Stoatfrost laughed as he follows Duckheart back to camp. Him, Squirreltail, and Stealthfire stand in silence for their vigil. Stoatfrost stole a glance at the gold she cat on the other side of Squirreltail.

 _Yeah, the game's not over yet._

 **Two chapters in one day. I love that feeling ~. Also, be sure to check out my favorite stories and read and review some other authors.**

 **Including Sierra. Stanley.52, who probably told you about this story, and who also has a series called "Heart Of Fire". If you're looking for a Genderbent Firestart story, she's your girl...or guy. (I'm not sure, don't kill me if I'm wrong.)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

" **Somebody To Love."**

8/9/16 - 8/10/16

 _Two days prior to the warrior_ ceremony, ThunderClan was trying to find prey.

With Leaf Bare just moons away, prey animals were beginning to hide underground to escape from the cold.

Sweetflower's patrol of Fallencloud, Blackcloud and Skystorm couldn't find anything except for a scrawny mouse and a finch.

"Alright, you guys have to get out of the cold." She told the others.

"What about you?" Asked Skystorm.

"I'll be fine. I'll catch up."

The three she cats pad back to camp. Sweetflower made sure she couldn't see them before padding away. She took the route on the edge of ShadowClan's border and came across the Twoleg place that was popular for Twolegs in Green Leaf.

She looks around the bridge and found him. The grey haired tom with a long tail had his back turned to her.

"Ashcloud!"

The RiverClan warrior turned to Sweetflower and pads to her.

"I miss you."

"It's only been two days." Sweetflower replied.

"The longest days of my life. You look thin, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, Leaf Fall." Sweetflower sits next to Ashcloud and leans in on his shoulder.

She could stay like this forever. She once excused her admiration for Ashcloud as a kitten crush, but it was real. She knew it was wrong, but it felt so right.

Sweetflower looks at Ashcloud.

"How is RiverClan doing?"

"We're doing fine."

"Of course," Sweetflower said rolling her eyes. "Typical RiverClan stuffing their face with fish."

Ashcloud snorted and glared at her playfully.

"Don't knock it till you try it."

Ashcloud moves to the stream, and coaxed Sweetflower to follow. He crouched down and whispers, "Stay still and watch the river for movement."

Sweetflower did as instructed. She sees a light, silver flash in the water, and Ashcloud swipes his claws in a flash, and a silver carp flies out and falls on the ground.

Ashcloud gives the carp a vicious bite and it falls limp. The RiverClan cat nudges the carp to Sweetflower.

"Here, my treat."

Sweetflower purred. "Thanks, but how do you explain how I found a carp?"

"Tell them you moved further up the stream when a carp jumped out of the lake." He replied. Ashcloud brushed his muzzle with Sweetflower's.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Sweetflower carries the carp in her jaws and left bridge. She made sure she rolled in bracken before entering her territory, and came face to face with Foxflame.

"Where'd you go? I've been looking for you! Where'd you get that carp?"

Sweetflower places the carp down.

"I moved to the stream and this jumped out."

Foxflame stared at her, but shrugged.

"Alright. I can take that from you."

Foxflame takes her carp and pads into camp. Sweetflower was about to follow when she scented RiverClan. She turns around and sees the RiverClan deputy, Cloudheart, and had two other warriors, Dustclaw and Rosefur.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"We wish to speak to Thornstar." Cloudheart said.

"What's the problem?" Sweetflower asks.

Cloudheart narrowed his blue eyes.

"That's for Thornstar to know."

Sweetflower frowned at his tone, but she escorts the RiverClan cats in the camp.

Mouse lengths away, a pair of amber eyes were watching.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

" **Crashing Waves."**

8/10/16

 _Every cat in ThunderClan was_ tense and curious about the three RiverClan visitors.

Thornstar came out of the nursery with Sweetflower in toe and approaches Cloudheart's patrol.

"Cloudheart," he addressed the RiverClan deputy. "What can I do for you?"

Cloudheart opened his mouth to speak, but Dustclaw said,

"We know you're stealing our prey!"

Stealthfire heard Sweetflower gasp and glanced at her briefly as cats began to hiss in Dustclaw's direction.

Thornstar flicked his ear.

"Do you have any proof?"

Dustclaw opened his mouth but Cloudheart smacks his tail across the dark brown tabby's muzzle.

"Our warriors picked up ThunderClan scent on salmon bones in our stream. We know that you forest cats always have trouble with prey, it was obvious as blue as the sky."

"Then why don't you go after ShadowClan?" Eaglecry countered.

"They live in woodlands too."

Cloudheart snorted and ignored the ThunderClan deputy.

"Ivystar sent us to give you a warning: Either you admit your guilt or suffer the consequences of your arrogance."

The ThunderClan cats yowled at the RiverClan deputy in outrage.

" _How dare he call us arrogant!"_

" _We're not afraid of those fish eaters!"_

Stealthfire was looking around the crowd. She's seen the rivalry between this and ShadowClan, but a full blown fight over speculation about prey.

"Cloudheart." Thornstar said steadily. "You can tell Ivystar that we're not going to admit something we did not do."

Cloudheart growled as he turned around.

"Then consider yourselves good as dead by sundown."

ThunderClan cats sneered at the retreating RiverClan cats, but Stealthfire sees Dustclaw whispering to Birdwish before stalking out, leaving the pale grey she cat infuriated.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Thornstar exclaimed. "We have been challenged by RiverClan! As much as I hate to say it, we will fight them and show them that ThunderClan will _not_ be accused of wrongdoing! Mark my words, we _will_ win this fight!"

" _ThunderClan! ThunderClan! ThunderClan!"_

* * *

That evening, cats were practicing battle moves and getting their strength up, but Stealthfire was a little reluctant to participate. She found Thornstar talking quietly to Seabreeze as she licked his ears before going back in the nursery.

"Thornstar, I need to talk to you."

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Thornstar listened.

"I think this is a mistake." Stealthfire said.

"Are you nervous? It's okay to have jitters…"

Stealthfire shook her head.

"No. I just think that maybe we should talk to Ivystar and get _her_ side of the story. Then we could compare both of your stories to find a flaw, then maybe we don't have to fight."

Thornstar laid his tail on her shoulder.

"Stealthfire, I'm afraid there's no talking around with what's happening. Sometimes we have to do things we're reluctant to do in order to protect honor."

" _Thornstar!"_

The golden brown tom quickly bid Stealthfire goodbye and left to see to Badgerleap and Volefang. Stealthfire's legs trembled when she realized that every cat had the same mindset, except for her.

 _But still! Is risking lives worth it?!_

"Stealthfire?" The golden she cat sees Stoatfrost staring at her. "Are you worried?"

 _Why does everyone assume that?!... Oh, right._

"Nothing you should be worried about." Stealthfire replied shortly before padding away. She saw Duckheart and Flameclaw mock fighting near the thorn barrier.

 _Oh no, not Duckheart too!_

Stealthfire could always rely on the fluffy she cat's calm nature, but even she was agreeing to fight. Stealthfire swallowed her apprehension.

 _I took an oath that I'd fight for ThunderClan. I'm going to stick to it._

* * *

Thornstar assigned his chosen cats: Eaglecry, Leopardstrike, Volefang, Blazefrost, Fallencloud, Stealthfire, Stoatfrost, Flameclaw and Duckheart, and left for the Twoleg place, where RiverClan's territory is close to.

"This feels like a few cats…" She whispered to Stoatfrost, who was standing next to her.

"Thornstar is hoping that Ivystar will back off." He replied. Stealthfire sees a silver head in the distance. Ivystar brought several cats to match Thornstar's, and she looked angry.

The warriors were hissing, but kept still, waiting for their leader's command.

"This is your last chance, Thornstar." She said. "Admit your mistakes and accept your humiliation."

Thornstar raised his head up.

"I won't stand to be accused of something so simple."

Ivystar narrowed her green eyes and yowled, "RiverClan! _Attack!"_

The sleek furred cats charged. Thornstar and ThunderClan charged and met them with teeth and claws. Stealthfire's heart raced when she looks at the madness.

A ginger tom managed to pin down Duckheart when Flameclaw head butts the warrior and gave him a murderous glare.

"Do that again, I dare you!" He snarled.

The tom quickly bailed without a second thought. Stealthfire lost sight of Flameclaw and Duckheart with the chaotic scene unfolding.

The sounds. The screams. The violence.

 _ **Snap out of it! Stay focused and watch your back!**_

 _Is that you, Deerheart?_

 _ **Yes, yes! But now's not the time for pleasantries - duck!**_

Stealthfire dropped down as a black tom leaped over her head. She instantly recognized him as Darkwater. The handsome, black tom leered at her with amber eyes.

"If it isn't the little cat who tried to swim."

Stealthfire dodged his bite, and she raked her claws on his eye. Darkwater jerked back with a smirk.

"I like my she cats fiery ~!"

Darkwater smacked his paw across Stealthfire's muzzle and knocked her in the water. Darkwater dove in after her as she sank. Stealthfire swipes her claws, but Darkwater swam away and raked her flank.

 _This isn't fair! He's RiverClan - of course he has an advantage!_

When Darkwater raised his other paw, Stealthfire reared her hind legs and kicked his jaw. She swam up and gasped for air, the sounds of the battle returning to her ears.

Stealthfire quickly pulled herself out of the water and felt a paw pin her head.

"Get off me!" She spat, fighting Darkwater's grip.

"Why? This is much more fun." He said. Darkwater's weight suddenly disappeared.

Stealthfire sees a white tom clawing Darkwater's muzzle viciously.

"Is that how you pick up she cats?! By harassing and beating them up?!" Stoatfrost spat. Darkwater kicked Stoatfrost off.

"You're dead prey now, runt!" Darkwater lunged and bites into Stoatfrost's and tore it open and claws his flank.

" _ **NO!"**_ Stealthfire went off like a rocket and barreled Darkwater over. She clawed his chest, stomach and muzzle and bites his ears until she ripped it off.

Then she gets off and lashed her tail.

"Get lost! Don't make me do something I'll regret!"

Darkwater hissed and ran back to his camp. Stealthfire quickly turned to the heavily bleeding Stoatfrost. The blood poured from his neck as he laid on his back, struggling to breath, his leg was scarred.

"Stoatfrost, Stoatfrost listen to me!" She begged. The white tom laid his blue eyes on Stealthfire.

"Hey… Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Y-Yes."

Stoatfrost smiled. "Good… I'll be back, I'm gonna visit Icefoot for a while…"

Stealthfire nudged his head. "No! Stoatfrost don't close your eyes!"

Stealthfire heard a yowl. She sees two limp bodies lying next to each other.

"Thornstar!" Eaglecry exclaimed.

"Ivystar!" Cried Cloudheart.

What felt like hours, both Ivystar and Thornstar slowly regained consciousness and got to their paws. Their deputies used themselves to help support their leader's unsteady paw steps.

"This is over." Thornstar growled. Ivystar flattened her ears. "Agreed."

The RiverClan and ThunderClan warriors went back to their respective Clan.

Stealthfire licked Stoatfrost's wound as Volefang approaches her.

"Is he still breathing?" He asked resting his ear on Stoatfrost's chest.

"I don't know! He just said that he was visiting Icefoot…"

Volefang removed his head as Thornstar and Eaglecry pads toward her with Flameclaw and Duckheart.

"He's still breathing. We need to take him to Palewhisker."

"I'll do it." Flameclaw volunteers. Flameclaw and Volefang each carried Stoatfrost's body to camp. Duckheart touched her nose on Stealthfire's muzzle.

"It'll be okay…"

"He fought Darkwater for me." Stealthfire whispered, shuddering.

"He didn't have to do that…"

"But he did, because he _wanted_ to." Duckheart replied.

"Palewhisker will help him."

"But… Who's Icefoot?"

Duckheart frowned. "Icefoot was his mother. She died in a battle with WindClan when he was five moons old."

"So he-!"

"Don't think that way." Duckheart warned her. "You have to believe in Stoatfrost, and in StarClan."

* * *

Stealthfire followed Duckheart to camp, but she was numb. Even when nighttime came she couldn't sleep. Stealthfire snuck out and enters the medicine cat den.

She found Stoatfrost lying in the nest, unmoving and the blood on his neck and leg drying.

She quietly laid next to his nest and watches his flank rise and fall. Stealthfire rests her head on his flank and bit her lip to keep a sob from escaping as she slowly falls asleep.

* * *

 **PLEASE DON'T COME AFTER ME WITH PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES!**

 **This is all for the sake of plot, surely you can understand-?**

 **(A barrage of pitchforks suddenly rain down on Kyubi in a shape of a skull cross)**

… **Wow, you didn't even** _ **try**_ **to hit me. Trust me, Stoatfrost isn't dying. I love him too much for that to happen...**

 **So put down your weapons, especially that dude in the back row with the crossbow!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

" **Recovery."**

8/11/16

 _Two cats were watching the trees_ of ThunderClan territory with gleaming eyes.

"You see what happens when you do things on the sly, Crowstar?"

"I see, Lionstar. ThunderClan and RiverClan are going to be focusing on each other. What is the next phase?"

"Oh, I've already got someone who will keep an eye on ThunderClan from the inside."

Crowstar glanced at Lionstar.

"Do you really think that little mouse will be able to pull it off?"

"She doesn't have a choice, trust me." Lionstar replied coolly.

"Now, let's discuss our new alliance…"

* * *

Palewhisker woke up and stretched, preparing to check on Stoatfrost. She saw Yellowflower was reapplying cobwebs on Stoatfrost's neck. Palewhisker noticed a gold tail, and she pads around Yellowflower to see Stealthfire sleeping on the side of his nest.

"When did she come here?" She asks Yellowflower.

"Probably in the night." Yellowflower replied. "I didn't have the heart to move her, she looked devastated."

Palewhisker looks at the golden she cat, and sighs.

"She can stay, but I should get her something to eat."

Palewhisker pads out of her den, the warriors were just getting as the dawn patrol made of Rainstorm, Fallencloud, Leopardstrike and Sneezepaw arrives with a creamy brown she cat.

Palewhisker recognizes her from Mistyleaf's report last half moon.

"Thrushwing? Of WindClan? What is she doing here?"

"We don't know," Fallencloud said. "She's completely exhausted from hunger."

"We've already got our own problems!" Sneezepaw hissed.

Leopardstrike smacked his tail on Sneezepaw's head to silence him.

"Nonsense." Palewhisker said, touching her nose on Thrushwing's head.

"ThunderClan doesn't turn away from a cat in distress."

The sun began to rise, and Stoatfrost was still unresponsive. Stealthfire still wouldn't move from his nest. So far, only Flameclaw, Duckheart and Rainstorm.

Now Squirreltail came in, and gazed at Stealthfire with sympathy.

"Hey… Foxflame is about to go hunting."

"I don't feel good…" Stealthfire mumbled. Squirreltail nudged her shoulder.

"It's all in your head. I'll stay with Stoatfrost and watch over him."

Stealthfire reluctantly gets up and leaves the den. Squirreltail sighs as he looks at Stoatfrost's sleeping face.

"Stoatfrost, you better come back or I'll have your tail."

* * *

Stealthfire searched the leaf covered ground with Foxflame.

"Stealthfire," he said. "I'm sorry for what happened to Stoatfrost."

Stealthfire grunted in reply.

"He might've been a clown, but he was a good cat-."

" _Is._ " She coldly corrected the ginger tom. "He is a good cat."

Foxflame nodded.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about Sweetflower. Have you noticed how distant she is?"

Stealthfire frowned. She hasn't spend time with the tortoiseshell and white she cat since their apprenticeship.

"Not really."

Foxflame wrinkled his nose.

"I do. I think she's seeing someone, a rogue and kittypet, I don't know…"

Stealthfire looks at Foxflame with a smirk.

"Are you _jealous_?"

The bright ginger tom huffed and lashed his tail.

"I-I'm _not!_ I just think that she's a bit different from before!"

Foxflame narrowed his eyes when he saw Stealthfire scoff humorously.

"She's a friend, nothing more!"

* * *

After a long hour, all Foxflame could find is a sparrow. Stealthfire decided to visit the elder's den.

"Hello, dear." Silverlight greeted her. Stealthfire nodded and sat near Mooneye and Frogpelt.

"I heard what happened to Stoatfrost." Mooneye said, sounding surprisingly sympathetic. "He was a brave cat, foolish, but brave."

"He _is_." She corrected him.

 _Why does everyone give up so quickly?! Stoatfrost won't die!_

"Stealthfire," Mooneye warned her. "Cats who have suffered a wound to the throat usually die."

"Usually." Stealthfire pointed out. "So there were cats who survived, and Stoatfrost will be one of them."

"You believe in it so strongly. Stealthfire, why is it?"

Stealthfire blinked at the blind old tom.

"I don't understand…"

Mooneye suddenly drops in his nest and slaps his head with his paw.

"Great Firestar in StarClan above! Cats have always said toms were _dense_ as fog! Never before have I met a _she cat_ who is just clueless!"

Stealthfire suddenly felt embarrassed. Frogpelt rolled his eyes.

"Stealthfire, I want to tell you a true story."

Stealthfire faces Frogpelt as he spoke,

"I was like Stoatfrost at one point. Flirted with all the she cats, and always played around without any sense. Until one day, I met a she cat named Flowershine, who wanted nothing to do with me, who said I was too 'stuck up' and 'foolish' to ever be a true warrior."

"I set out to prove her wrong. I've hunted, fought and honored every part of the warrior code. And for a while, I couldn't figure why Flowershine's words bothered me so much. So I decided to make any excuse to be with her on patrols and hunting parties, and slowly I understood why."

"I fell in love with her."

Stealthfire's ears perked with interest.

"We ended up having two kits, Thornstar and Leopardstrike." Frogpelt smiled.

"Yes, those two handsome brutes came from an old, washed up cat, but luckily they had their mother's looks."

"Where is Flowershine?"

Frogpelt laid his head on his nest with sad, amber eyes.

"She passed away from green cough, long before Thornstar and Leopardstrike became apprentices."

"I'm telling you this because sometimes we bottle up things inside from cats we care about, and it will take the last minute of that cat's life before we could truly admit how we feel."

"I… I understand." Stealthfire whispered, standing up.

Silverlight smiles.

"Good. If you do, then promise us sweet little kits ~!"

* * *

Stealthfire padded back inside the medicine cat den and rests her nose on his head.

" _Stealth...fire?"_

The golden she cat jerked back and saw Stoatfrost's eyes open slightly.

"Hey…" He whispered. "I was just talking to Icefoot about you…"

"Don't talk, just stay still." She told him, her heart fluttering wildly seeing Stoatfrost alive. Stoatfrost laid up from his nest and stares at her with humor.

"Stay still? But I'm excited. Icefoot absolutely adores you, I knew she would…"

Stealthfire pressed her muzzle on his own, and electricity shot through her nerves.

She stares into Stoatfrost's deep, blue eyes, and for the first time she sees love.

 _Holy… I think I…_

"Stoatfrost, what did you really want to ask me that day by the lake?"

Stoatfrost chuckles, embarrassed.

"Oh, _that._ I was just…"

"It's okay." Stealthfire places her paw on Stoatfrost's paw. "You can tell me."

Stoatfrost stared at her and took a deep breath.

"Stealthfire… Would you be my-?"

" _He's awake!"_

Stealthfire jumped hearing Dawnpaw's voice. The pale grey apprentice ran off and exclaimed,

"Stoatfrost is alive!"

" _Bless StarClan!"_

" _Someone get Palewhisker or Yellowflower!"_

Squirreltail burst in the den and licks Stoatfrost's forehead, and smacked his paw over his ears.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again!"

Stealthfire stepped out as cats swarmed the den, and parted a path for Palewhisker and Yellowflower. She felt her paws trembling with a mixture of emotions she never knew. Relief. Love. Happiness? Yes, definitely happiness.

* * *

Nighttime fell, but Stealthfire was wide awake as she went back to the medicine cat den. To her surprise, Stoatfrost had one eye open in her direction.

"Stoatfrost?" She whispered, careful not to wake up the two medicine cats.

The white tom raised an invisible eyebrow. Stealthfire leaned in and said,

"I'll be your mate."

 **(Kyubi is surrounded by people lowering their choice of weapons, smiling with satisfaction)**

 **See? Happy now? I WAS gonna make a fake opening where he actually dies, but unfortunately I don't have a stunt double yet.**

 **(An arrow in flames misses only by two inches above Kyubi's head)**

 **Hey - someone take that guy's crossbow! Ugh, oh well. Let me be the first say "YES! They're together!" I haven't been this excited about a pairing since Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable became a couple.**

 **(Kyubi wipes a tear) Ah, memories ~.**

 **I hope you guys review and have a great day.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

" **Learning The Truth."**

8/12/16

 _Stealthfire could only assume that_ it's early into October. The Gathering was tonight.

She pulls herself from her nest and stretched. Stoatfrost was still recovering the fight with RiverClan. Stealthfire never felt better, knowing that he lived.

Stealthfire could now turn her attention to Sweetflower.

Foxflame mentioned his concerns about her (and possibly crushing on but never admitting it) and Stealthfire was beginning to see why.

Sweetflower was always getting sick in the morning, and was snapping at cats, which was unlike the she cat.

She found Sweetflower coming from the medicine cat den and caught up with her.

"Sweetflower!"

The tortoiseshell and white she cat looked at her with apprehension.

"Oh… Hi, Stealthfire."

"I saw you come out of Palewhisker's den, are you okay?"

Sweetflower hesitated before saying, "Actually, I need to tell you something."

Stealthfire follows Sweetflower behind the nursery. She can hear Leopardstrike's kits and Jaystripe's kit playing. They're probably three moons old by now.

Sweetflower said, "Palewhisker told me that I'm expecting kits."

"Really? Congratulations! Who's the Dad?"

Sweetflower bowed her head.

"It's… Ashcloud."

Stealthfire pricks her ears up.

"Wait… Isn't he from-?"

Sweetflower shushed her and nods.

"Yes, he is. And I need you to tell him at the Gathering tonight."

"Why not Duckheart?"

"She wouldn't understand!" Sweetflower replied. "Please, Stealthfire!"

The golden she cat grimaced inwardly, but she nods.

"Okay, I'll tell him."

* * *

The full moon was as bright as ever. Stoatfrost brushed his muzzle on Stealthfire's head and watched her leave. Stealthfire pads next to Flameclaw.

"Stealthfire," he said. "Have you talked to Duckheart? Does she talk about me?"

Stealthfire smiles.

"Not in a while. Why don't you ask her?"

Flameclaw coughed and stared ahead to hide his embarrassment.

"I would, but I need to-."

"Make an excuse?" Stealthfire said. "I'm slow, but even _I_ know you like her."

Flameclaw huffed and quickly pads away. Ironically, Duckheart made it next to Stealthfire and glanced at her.

"What's gotten under his pelt?" She whispered. Stealthfire chuckled, and Duckheart continued to become more confused.

The ThunderClan cats cross the bridge to the island. Stealthfire saw the RiverClan cats, and were greeted with glared and hisses.

It wasn't long before a RiverClan she cat pushed her down.

"Oops! Sorry!" She said with false sympathy. Suddenly Rainstorm purposely trips and rams into the she cat, knocking her over.

"Oops, sorry!" He said mockingly while padding away triumphantly.

Before the RiverClan she cat could reply, a yowl scared the fur off of her.

"Daisypelt, get back with the others!"

 _Darkwater…_ Stealthfire flattened her ears when she saw the jet black tom stride towards her while Daisypelt sulked away.

"Greetings-."

"Leave."

Darkwater chuckles and tries to press his muzzle against hers, but Stealthfire jerks back and lashed her tail.

"I already have a mate! Why don't you bother some other she cat?"

"Because… I find you intriguing." Darkwater purred. Stealthfire unsheathes her claws and narrowed her yellow eyes.

"I said no. Either you leave or I'll give you another scar."

Darkwater snorted.

"When you're bored of the scrawny white rat, just yowl my name."

Darkwater turned and left with his tail high in the air.

 _Stupid poser!_

Stealthfire heard paw steps and saw WindClan arrive with ShadowClan.

 _ **Stealthfire, look through the crowd of WindClan. Do you see a white she cat?**_

Stealthfire searches the sea of fur and spots a small, white she cat talking to Frogpelt, Silverlight and Mooneye.

 _ **Yes, her. That's Willowtail, she was Branchstar's mate and our mother… She was the one who found my body. You'll have to talk to her, although I must warn you that she's not easy to get along with, so you must be patient with her.**_

Stealthfire nods and pads toward Willowtail as she parts from the ThunderClan elders.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"What?" Willowtail growled. "I need to get back to my Clan!"

Stealthfire cringed at her harsh tone.

 _ **Told you so ~.**_

"I… I was wondering… How are you?"

Willowtail stared at her as if she suddenly became a blue hedgehog with supersonic speed.

"Achy. Tired. The usual problems."

Stealthfire flicked her ear. "I sometimes get that too."

"You shouldn't be able to, as young as you are. What's your name?"

"Stealthfire."

Willowtail nods in understanding.

"There's a name I haven't heard since I was a kit… I'm Willowtail."

Stealthfire dips her head.

"I wanted to ask you a question, if that's okay."

"Spill it."

"I heard you were the one who found Deerheart's body."

Willowtail stiffened at the mention of Deerheart. Stealthfire cursed herself for being so blunt.

"I'm sorry for your loss…"

"It's fine." Willowtail said, shaking her fur. "Yes, I did find her."

"C-Could you tell me?"

Willowtail glared at her, and Stealthfire wished she would literally put her paw into her mouth.

"It's never pleasant when you find your kit's dead body." She said.

"Deerheart was always the strong type. Even when she suffered a fatal wound from an enemy Clan cat she was still able to walk around with pride. So when I found her, I refused to believe that she went down so easily."

"Mistyleaf believed it too. She even came to tell me that she found tufts of fur between Deerheart's claws, but when I went with her to check, the fur was gone."

Stealthfire blinks.

"How does fur get in between claws?"

"When you're fighting hard enough, you can actually pull a cat's fur out without even realizing it." Willowtail replied.

"So… You don't know who killed Deerheart?"

"No one in WindClan knows." Willowtail suddenly became suspicious.

"Why are you so curious?"

Stealthfire wondered. Should she tell her?

"... Deerheart came to me in a dream when I was at Moonpool."

Willowtail nods slowly.

"Did she say who killed her?"

"... The dream went so quickly, she couldn't get the words out."

Stealthfire and Willowtail heard Ivystar yowl.

"You should go now." Willowtail told her as she pads to the knot of WindClan cats, who were, strangely, mixed with ShadowClan cats.

Stealthfire took her place with ThunderClan and notices that Lionstar was staring at Willowtail with intense fury.

 _You better be thinking what I think you are._

She focuses her attention on Ivystar.

"RiverClan has reasons to believe that ThunderClan is hunting our prey!"

She glared at Thornstar. "And they still insists on lying about it!"

RiverClan cats yowl in approval while the ThunderClan cats just growled and some roll their eyes.

"Other than that, RiverClan is thriving."

Thornstar took her place and gazed calmly down below.

"Despite Ivystar's accusations, we didn't steal any prey. And we fought RiverClan."

" _Who won?"_

"What mouse brain said that?" Duckheart whispered to Rainstorm.

"Probably some new apprentice."

Thornstar narrowed his eyes.

"As far as I'm concerned, there was no winner. Also, Seabreeze is expecting my kits."

Only WindClan and ShadowClan gave their approval. Stealthfire didn't miss the look of scorn on Crowstar's face when Thornstar looked at him, with a small hint of smug.

 _Don't get mad, Crowstar. You had something good and treated her like dirt!_

Crowstar and Lionstar both share the spot as cats began to whisper with curiosity.

"Cats of the forest," Lionstar said. "ShadowClan and WindClan have decided to combine our Clans to become LionClan."

" _What did he just say?!"_

" _LionClan? How dare he use the ancient Clans name?!"_

Lionstar waved his tail.

"We only hope that this will bring glory to our Clans, and strengthen our chances of survival in Leaf Bare."

"He's insane!" Rainstorm hissed. "There _has_ to be four Clans!"

"Also," Lionstar continued. "We are missing a queen. My mate Thrushwing is a small, creamy brown she cat, and her kits are due in the beginning of Leaf Bare."

"We have her." Palewhisker called. "She's still too weak to travel, so it's best if she stays until she has her kits."

Stealthfire expected Lionstar to protest, but he just simply nodded.

"Yes, I'll hold you to it, Palewhisker."

Stealthfire watched the cats leave, but she suddenly sees Ashcloud preparing to leave too.

"Wait! Ashcloud!" Several RiverClan cats hissed at her, but Ashcloud said, "I'll be fine, she just wants to talk."

Ashcloud waited until they left before looking at Stealthfire.

"What is it?"

"Sweetflower wanted me to tell you that she's expecting kits, yours." She whispered. Ashcloud's jaw dropped.

"Really...? I'm gonna be a father?" Stealthfire nods.

"Ashcloud!" She jumped hearing Ivystar's voice. Ashcloud dips his head. "Thank you for telling me."

* * *

ThunderClan goes back home, and Stealthfire sees white fur bending over her nest.

"Stoatfrost!" Her husband - er, mate was smiling at her with his usual goofy grin.

"Surprised?" He said. "Palewhisker said I was good yesterday, I wanted to surprise you."

Stealthfire noticed that her nest was a little bigger when she last saw it. And it was lined with feathers.

"What happened to it?"

Stoatfrost puffed his chest with pride.

"Your _dashing_ mate has made it bigger. I just thought since we're mates and all, we can share the same nest."

Stealthfire's ears warmed up as she purred.

"That's so nice of you-." She noticed that Duckheart's nest was missing.

"Uh, what happened to…?"

Stoatfrost chuckles.

"Oh yeah. I took her nest apart and fixed it with Flameclaw's. It's all for the good of ThunderClan, trust me."

Stealthfire nudged him and laid down in the nest. Stoatfrost curled up next to her and entwined his tail with hers. Stealthfire should be disturbed by being touched, but Stoatfrost's was so inviting, she moved closer until she feels his breath on her ear.

Stoatfrost suddenly giggled, and Stealthfire looked at the entrance and sees Duckheart looking around the den as warriors went inside.

"That is just weird…" She murmured when Flameclaw stood next to her. He noticed the shortage of nests and narrowed his eyes.

"Flameclaw," Duckheart asks shyly. "Would you…?"

Flameclaw immediately glared in Stoatfrost's direction, and Stealthfire quickly looks away.

"No, it's not a problem." She heard Flameclaw say, but he was seething.

Stealthfire bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing as she slowly fall asleep, next to her husband - er, mate.

* * *

In WindClan territory, Willowtail was sitting a vigil near Deerheart's grave, which was underneath heather five fox lengths away from the WindClan territory.

She hears paws approaching her from behind, but she doesn't turn around.

She knew who it was.

"Well, this is a first." She said. "I've been trying to get you to visit your sister's grave for moons. But I think I have a guess as to why."

Lionstar sneered, "Enlighten me, then."

"... You killed her." Willowtail said. "I don't understand. She supported you from the beginning, more than me and Branchstar ever did."

Willowtail glared at him with green eyes.

"So why did you do it?"

"That's none of your business, 'mother'." Lionstar stood nose to nose as he slowly unsheathes his claws.

"I saw you talking to that ThunderClan she cat. What did you tell her?"

Willowtail refused to give in to fear, especially to her own son.

"Only the truth."

Lionstar swiftly lashed his claws across her throat. Blood flew from the wound as Willowtail instantly fell limp, bathed in a pool of her own blood.

Lionstar bends down and whispers in her ear,

"You should have lied."

* * *

 **Holy biscuits! These fingers just typed on their own when I wrote this down, I wanted her to live another chapter, but they were like** _ **"Nope!"**_

 **Oh, and by the way, I can finally afford my own stunt doubles!**

 **So if you wanna fire your shots, go ahead. You'll never tell me apart.**

 **Also… This might fly over people's heads, but I left a little reference to a certain video game character, and it's not Mario ~.**

 **But who am I kidding? Everyone knows that guy, but if you don't… You need to leave, not because I'm gonna be pissed, but the internet people will be pissed.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

" **Doused Flames."**

8/14/16

 _During the first signs of snow,_ LionClan mourned the loss of Willowtail, except for the former WindClan leader, who quickly washed the blood off his paws before his warriors could find him

Crowstar and Lionstar held a meeting with each other near Tallrock of WindClan camp.

"We have a problem." Lionstar told him. "Do you know a warrior named Stealthfire?"

Crowstar scoffed. "ThunderClan's darling warrior, yes I do, why?"

"She's becoming a problem, whether you believe it or not, she's trying to uncover what happened to Deerheart."

Crowstar snorted. "What does that have to do with me?"

Lionstar narrowed his eyes.

"Because, if she looks into Deerheart's murder, she'll find something else along with it. Including what happened to Whitestar when you 'found her' near Thunderpath."

Crowstar frowned.

"I suppose you have a point. What do you suggest?"

* * *

In the middle of Leaf Bare, Thrushwing gave birth to two toms, Goldkit and Tigerkit.

Sweetflower moved in the nursery for her kits coming in the beginning of the year with Seabreeze's kits.

Spottedkit, Gingerkit, Redkit and Timberkit were now five moons old.

Stealthfire watches them throw snow at each other.

She felt a cold smack on her face and sees Stoatfrost smirking at her with his front paw covered in snow.

"Oh, you _suck!"_ Stealthfire threw a pawful of snow at Stoatfrost. The white tom growled playfully and lunged at her. Stealthfire dodges and flicks more snow on Stoatfrost.

They heard coughing, and see Eaglecry looking on in amusement.

"Stoatfrost, your on marking patrol. You can choose your cats before you leave."

Stoatfrost licks Stealthfire's ears before trotting off. Stealthfire looks to the nursery, and sees Tigerkit looking around the camp with an unreadable expression.

His bright gold brown pelt was wrapped in darker brown tabby stripes, but his eyes were amber.

 _Just like his Dad…_ She wasn't the only one who thinks so. Many ThunderClan cats can see the resemblance between Tigerkit and Lionstar. Goldkit had a pure cream colored pelt like Thrushwing. He was courteous and polite to everyone, but Stealthfire couldn't shake off the feeling that it was all show.

While Goldkit seemed popular, Tigerkit was a loner who doesn't seem it fit in with kits his own age.

 _Just like me…_

Stealthfire can remember her previous life of harassment and being ignored in favor of the normal kids. The cats weren't as different from humans as she thought.

Stealthfire slowly pads toward Tigerkit as he hung by the nursery, watching Goldkit talk to Crowtail and Leopardstrike.

She swallowed and touched her paw on Tigerkit's shoulder.

The golden tom narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?"

"Why are you by yourself?" She asked quietly, trying not to draw attention to them.

"Do you choose to be alone?"

Tigerkit glared at Goldkit.

"Might as well be…"

Stealthfire nudges Tigerkit's shoulder. "I can understand that…"

"I prefer to be alone too. I think better that way."

"Aren't you mates with that white furred slacker?"

The mention of Stoatfrost made Stealthfire glare at the kit.

"He's not a slacker, but yeah, I prefer to be away from him sometimes."

Tigerkit stared at her for three heart beats and said,

"You're weird."

"I'm used to it." Stealthfire countered. It wasn't long before Thrushwing called her kits back, and she wanted to talk to Stealthfire.

"Thank you for talking to Tigerkit," she whispered meekly. "It's hard for him to make friends his age, I appreciate it."

Stealthfire nods, her gaze locks with Tigerkit who quickly looked away.

* * *

Stealthfire was woken up by paws prodding her side. She sees Thrushwing's green eyes wide with panic.

"Tigerkit and Goldkit are missing!" She whispered. "I found their scent leaving camp!"

Her plight woke up Squirreltail and Eaglecry.

"How long ago was their scent?" Eaglecry asks her.

"It was still fresh."

Eaglecry nods. "Alright, Squirreltail, you take Stealthfire and Sweetflower and look for them. I'll tell Thornstar."

"Sweetflower?" He questioned.

"She's not ready to kit at any moment, she's still able to do her duties."

* * *

Sweetflower follows the scent to the lake near WindClan territory. The winds were picking up, and the water was blowing a current down to the Horseplace. She suddenly stops and looks around. "The scent is separated. Tigerkit and Goldkit must have been moved from each other."

Squirreltail said,

"Okay, Stealthfire can look for Tigerkit, Sweetflower, you follow Goldkit's scent and I'll keep watch."

Stealthfire searched the forest that had Tigerkit's scent. She heard shouting and quickly picked up the pace. She saw Tigerkit hiding under brambles.

"Psst! Tigerkit." She hissed. She padded forward and felt a brute force knock her down and claw her flank viciously. Stealthfire tried to fight back, but felt the attacker sink it's teeth in her shoulder and another pair of teeth on her legs.

 _This is an ambush!_

Stealthfire felt claws rip her throat open, and everything went numb as she fell weak with pain.

"Stealthfire!" She heard Tigerkit's voice fade away. She rolls her eyes up and sees Lionstar pushing her away, and her body touch the water that her blood poured in.

She closes her eyes and feels the water drift her away.

* * *

Squirreltail and Sweetflower found Goldkit in ferns, but they couldn't find Stealthfire.

They followed her scent and found Tigerkit alone, staring at the lake in paralyzed horror.

"Tigerkit?" Sweetflower said to the kit. "Where's Stealthfire? Didn't she come for you?"

Tigerkit trembled violently, he was muttering something inaudible.

"They killed… They just killed her, and put her in the water…!"

Squirreltail felt his blood run cold when he saw scarlet splashes leading to the lake.

Sweetflower comforts Tigerkit as he cried in her fur, while Squirreltail waited for them to calm down before going back to ThunderClan territory.

 _What am I gonna tell Stoatfrost?_

* * *

A stocky, Persian/Himalayan mixed she cat was licking her paws and cleaning her brown, black and tabby colored pelt.

She smelled something horrid and saw something floating in the lake: a cat!

She moved cautiously to the corpse and waits for the tail before grabbing it in her mouth and fishing it out of the water. The she cat heard it groan and weakly open its eyes.

The old she cat frowned. "Poor little mite." She left the she cat and came back with an orange tom and a light brown she cat, who carried the unconscious golden she cat back to the Horseplace.

* * *

 **(Kyubi was suddenly pelted with every weapon of choice. The corpse vanished, and the real Kyubi comes back with a cup of tea.)**

 **Okay-. (A flaming arrow was caught in Kyubi's hand before it could pierce her face.)**

 **SHE DIDN'T DIE! Stealthfire isn't dead, trust me, I'm the one writing this story.**

 **So everyone, put down your bazookas, arrows, guns, and every weapon and be optimistic - Hey! I especially don't wanna see anymore arrows! Seriously, they hurt like mad.**

 **Anyway, on a different note. I'm currently writing a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfic at the moment, so updates are gonna be slow for a while-.**

 **(Kyubi narrowly dodged a bullet, and glared at the shooter.)**

 **I've got my eye on you miss/mister!**

 **But trust me, Stealthfire isn't dead. So in the words of Tpindell, "CHIIIIIILL!"**

 **I'll try to write as soon as I can.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

" **Homeward Bound."**

8/14/16

 _ThunderClan was raw with grief over_ Stealthfire's death and disappearance.

Eaglecry doesn't even know where the current has taken the body.

Everyone was hoping she would come back, but cats like Leopardstrike are doubtful.

"Even if she did live, how do we know she didn't retreat to the Twolegs after one scare?" He asked Thornstar.

Stoatfrost snarled at the senior warrior until Squirreltail lured him away.

Tigerkit was still traumatized by the brutal attack, as he stays with Palewhisker for observation.

Brightpool suddenly runs to Thornstar with her patrol behind her.

"Thornstar! RiverClan is being attacked by LionClan!"

"How many?" He asked.

"We only scented them in the winds, I don't know how many."

"Why should we even help them?" Leopardstrike growled. "They accused us of stealing."

Thornstar glared at Leopardstrike, always the hot headed kit.

"Because it's the right thing to do. Let's go."

* * *

" _Stealthfire… Stealthfire… It's not your time yet."_

The golden she cat woke up, staring at the ceiling of a barn. She feels sticks of hay pricking her cheek and squirmed in the haystack.

"Don't move." She jumped and sees a flat faced, burly old she cat with black, brown and cream colored pelt with hidden tabby stripes on it. Her green eyes fixed on Stealthfire as she pads toward her.

"You're lucky I found you out there. If I hadn't taken you to the Housefolk, you would've died before morning."

Stealthfire remembers Crowstar ripping her throat open and automatically touches her neck, and feels small threads and stitches.

"I wouldn't touch those." The she cat warned her.

"I know… Thanks for helping…"

"Muppet." The she cat said.

"Right. I'm Stealthfire."

Stealthfire saw three tiny heads peeking from behind a pail, Muppet follows her gaze to the three kits.

"Oh, those are just my son's kits." Muppet told her. "Hey!" She snapped at them.

"It's rude to stare! Come over and greet our guest!"

Stealthfire saw three kits pad cautiously to her. One tom was the biggest, orange with black paws. The other two were she cats, a cow colored one and a muddy brown tabby.

"She smells weird." The orange tom wrinkled his nose.

"I'm from the forest." Stealthfire explained.

The cow colored she cat gaped.

"No wonder you stink! Why don't you live with the Housefolk?"

"Housefolk? Are talking about...creatures that stand on two legs and have no fur?"

"Yes, those creatures." Muppet replied. "They don't usually come in the barn. They leave me and my son and his mate alone."

" _Mom?"_

Stealthfire sees an orange tom appear with a light brown tabby she cat.

The kits immediately swarm them.

"Pa! Grandma found us a forest cat!"

"Her name is Stealthfire!"

"Can we keep her Pa? Please?"

"We can't do that," the Pa said. "She probably misses her home."

The kits whined. Stealthfire jumps from the haystack, and the kits immediately swam _her._ They bombarded her with questions about everything.

"What's it like living in the forest?"

"Is it true that you eat bones of other cats?"

"And why does your back legs look like flames? Are you a Firebender?!"

The orange tom swished his tail over the kits and shooed them away.

"There, there! You can't overwhelm Stealthfire too much."

The tom looks at Stealthfire and dips his head.

"I'm Carrot."

"Carrot?" Stealthfire echoed.

"Carrot." He agreed. "And this is my mate, Brownie. And our kits."

"Rust." He points to his little copy. "Patches." He points to the cow colored she cat.

"And Cookie." He nods to the brown she cat.

"Nice to meet you, but do you know where the sun is right now?"

"It's getting ready to set." Brownie replied. Stealthfire bushed her fur. "I gotta go-!"

"No you not!" Muppet blocked Stealthfire's path. "You're still in no shape to travel across the moorland."

Stealthfire shook her head.

"I'm going to the moors, even if it's the quickest way to the forest."

"Then you'd have to use Thunderpath and cross the bridge to the river," Carrot told her. "But Twolegs don't use it while it's dark outside."

 _That makes sense. People are sleeping so there's less cars out._

"So… I have to wait for night."

"If you wanna avoid getting killed by monsters then yes." Muppet replied.

Almost immediately, Rust jumped on her back. Stealthfire cried out at the sudden contact as Patched and Cookie dove on her too.

"Can you tell us about the forest?" Asked Rust.

"Like, are you really a Firebender or not?" Cookie asks her.

Stealthfire grew frustrated with the kits, but she couldn't let it show.

* * *

The sky became pitch black, and Stealthfire wasn't used to seeing no stars out.

 _There's not much lights from the houses, but even that still keeps the stars from appearing._

"Okay," Brownie told her. "Now's your chance to go."

Stealthfire nods, and feels tiny paws touch her hind leg. Rust, Patches and Cookie were staring at her sadly.

"Do you have to go?" Cookie asks sadly. Brownie presses her nose on Cookie's head.

"She has to, dear. Stealthfire misses her home."

Rust and Patches nuzzled her chest.

"Goodbye…"

"Same here." Stealthfire said quietly. The golden she cat licks each kit on their head before exiting the barn. She crosses the pathway and walks near Thunderpath's edge. Stealthfire makes it to the bridge and sees a wide pool near a small stream.

 _That's RiverClan!_

Stealthfire realized that with a sinking heart that she'd have to sneak into their territory and get through the now barren ShadowClan border to get back to ThunderClan.

Stealthfire slides down the slope and scans the area. She suddenly smells cats coming around, and before she could turn around she felt teeth sink into her neck and pin her to the ground.

"You stinking kittypet!" A RiverClan cat spat.

"Let me go, I'm not a kittypet!" Stealthfire cried.

"Daisypelt, wait! She's not even fighting back!"

Stealthfire feels the weight pulled off from her, she sees Cloudheart's shocked eyes.

"This is Stealthfire!"

Stealthfire realized that she was surrounded by four RiverClan cats glaring at her with suspicion. "I accidentally fell in the water and the current swept me away to the Horseplace."

" _Wow, what a mouse brain."_

" _Everyone knows ThunderClan cats sink like rocks."_

Stealthfire glared at two apprentices that returned it with equal passion.

"So you thought you could trespass on our territory to get back?" Cloudheart questioned, growing increasingly suspicious.

"Why didn't you go to the moors?"

"It's hardly safe to go there!" Stealthfire snapped.

Cloudheart narrowed his eyes and looks at the light grey she cat, Daisypelt.

"Let's take her to Ivystar, she'll decide what to do with her."

Stealthfire felt her hindquarters roughly pushed to Cloudheart. She grudgingly follows Cloudheart through RiverClan territory.

Daisypelt shoved Stealthfire and smiles at her arrogantly.

"This'll teach you not to mess with us."

"Yeah! I wonder why you didn't just drown!" Said an apprentice.

Cloudheart suddenly stops and glares at the two.

"What did you just say? No one should wish death on any cat, enemy or not."

Daisypelt glared at Stealthfire.

"But she-!"

"But nothing." A sleek, black she cat retorted. "Instead of behaving like an apprentice, you should hold your tongue and reprimand Silkpaw for her behavior."

The black she cat winked at Stealthfire. The patrol stops near a stream of water.

Cloudheart looks to Stealthfire, making the gold she cat blink at him in shock.

"I have no swimming experience, and you expect me to swim across this?"

"Everyone has to learn somewhere." He replied coolly.

Stealthfire felt a shove and fell in the water! She cries for help and tries her hardest to keep her head above water when she hears laughing, and feels someone grab her scruff and position herself to float in the water.

"Now kick your hind legs and front paws forward."

Stealthfire followed instructions and felt herself move through the water, slowly but surely, she feels her paws touch pebbles and drag herself out the water.

The sleek black she cat from before was smiling at her.

"Good job, for a forest cat."

The RiverClan patrol snicker at Stealthfire, including Daisypelt and Silkpaw.

Cloudheart stalked past her without a word.

Stealthfire made it to RiverClan camp. The river cats were staring at her with suspicion and curiosity. Stealthfire notices Ashcloud staring at her in shock.

Ivystar came out from her den and narrowed her eyes when she saw her deputy with Stealthfire.

"Cloudheart," she addressed the white tom. "Why is there a ThunderClan cat with you?"

"She claims that she was swept by the current."

Ivystar glared at Stealthfire. "And do you believe her?"

"No, not at all."

 _Oh that's it!_

Stealthfire stalked past Cloudheart only to be intercepted by Ivystar.

"You think you can trick us so your Clanmates can ambush us. Where is Thornstar?"

Stealthfire noticed that Ivystar was dreadfully skinny. All the RiverClan cats were, even the heavily pregnant queens.

 _They're starving… Ivystar's just mad with hunger._

"Ivystar." A mottled brown tom padded toward Stealthfire, she assumes that was Acornfur.

"She has wounds healing on her flank, and…" He paused when he saw the stitches.

"It looks like she was fixed by Twolegs."

RiverClan hissed with disdain.

" _As expected for this slow cat to become a kittypet!"_

"The Twolegs gave me stitches when the Horseplace cats took me in." Stealthfire explained. "After I was attacked."

Ivystar still didn't look convinced.

"Say you were attacked, who was the one that attacked you?"

Stealthfire feels her throat tighten up as her forelegs trembled violently.

"I… I can't say it…!"

"She's just telling lies!" Hissed Daisypelt.

Acornfur pressed his pelt against Stealthfire's.

"No, she's very traumatized. I don't think she's faking it."

Ivystar lashed her tail.

"... Fine. She'll stay for one day, then I want her escorted to ThunderClan. She can stay with Acornfur in his den."

The mottled brown tom dips his head and leads Stealthfire in a den where a dark grey she cat was waiting.

"Who is she?" She asked Acornfur.

"This is Stealthfire, Sootpaw." He replied. "She's going to stay here briefly until the next morning."

Sootpaw nods and smiles at Stealthfire.

"You can stay in this nest." She ushers to a nest with duck feathers. Stealthfire plops down and tries to get comfortable. Her heart was racing as she thought of her Clanmates.

Thornstar, Eaglecry, Seabreeze. And Duckheart, Sweetflower, Flameclaw, Rainstorm, Squirreltail… And Stoatfrost.

 _I'm not stopping until I find you guys._

* * *

Stealthfire was woken up by - ugh - Darkwater and Ashcloud.

"We're ready to escort you." He purred. Stealthfire whips her tail on Darkwater's paw as she gets up and pads out the den. Ivystar was boring her gaze on Stealthfire.

The golden she cat looked away as she left with Darkwater and Ashcloud.

They traveled past the Greenleaf Twoleg place and ShadowClan territory until she was in the forest.

"This is where we part." Darkwater told her. "Have a safe travel."

Stealthfire saw movement of a rabbit next to Ashcloud. She swiftly pounced on the rabbit and kills it.

Stealthfire places the rabbit near Darkwater's paws.

"Here. RiverClan might need it."

Darkwater blinked at her gratefully.

"Ivystar won't like it, but I will gladly accept."

Darkwater looked at Ashcloud.

"You ready to go?"

The dark grey tom shook his head.

"I wanna make absolutely sure that Stealthfire makes it home."

Darkwater gave him a knowing look and nods. The black tom takes the rabbit and leaves the forest. Ashcloud nodded to Stealthfire.

"Let's go."

Stealthfire and Ashcloud pads toward the thorn barrier, and she pushes through for an expected welcome. She saw the entire camp empty.

"What happened…?" She whispered. Stealthfire looks into the medicine cat den.

"Nobody's here." She called.

Ashcloud came out of the nursery.

"The queens are gone."

Stealthfire saw a light grey cat, limp in their own blood. She pads toward the body and gasps.

 _No! Mooneye!_

The blind tom's lip was curled into a snarl, and his claws were still unsheathed.

Mooneye put up a fight. Ashcloud peeks inside the elder's den.

"No one is here. He must have bought them time to run." He said.

Stealthfire felt tears sting her eyes as she presses her nose into Mooneye's cold pelt.

Ashcloud presses himself against her, comforting her.

One cat she knew was dead, and the rest of ThunderClan have gone missing.

 _What in StarClan's name happened?_

* * *

 **See? Now do you feel guilty for killing all my stunt doubles?**

 **Stealthfire returns only to find ThunderClan camp as a ghost town and Mooneye dead. I really liked him.**

 **And Ashcloud is with her. What do you suppose he's there for? Hmm?**

 **And the farm cat Muppet, she's based off of my old cat who died years ago…**

 **Well, actually, she was my sister's cat, but she felt like** _ **my**_ **cat.**

 **(Kyubi wipes a tear from her eye and sighs) I still miss that old grump…**

 **Be sure to review after you read.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

" **A Clan in Ruins."**

8/15/16 - 8/16/16

 _Stealthfire refused to believe that_ her Clan was driven out. After she and Ashcloud buried Mooneye, they search the ThunderClan territory for them.

She doesn't think about why Ashcloud is insisting on going with her instead of returning to RiverClan, she's more focused on finding her Clanmates.

"What about the abandoned Twoleg nest?" She suddenly asks him.

"It's just down the dirt path to Moonpool. They could be hiding there until it's safe to go back."

Stealthfire and Ashcloud go down the dirt path and come across the abandoned house. She pauses to a sound of soft growling. She sees two gleaming eyes that flashed with light, briefly.

She tensed herself and saw Duckheart appear.

"Stealthfire?"

The gold she cat brightened when she saw Duckheart. She bounds up the stairs with Ashcloud and bumped her head with Duckheart.

"Thank StartClan!" Duckheart exclaimed. "Everyone thought you were dead-!"

The fluffy she cat noticed Ashcloud next to Stealthfire.

"Why is a RiverClan cat with you?"

Stealthfire shrugged.

"He has reasons." Stealthfire saw Ashcloud pad past her and further into the house.

 _I probably already know what he's gonna do._

* * *

"Everyone was worried sick when we thought you were killed." Duckheart explained. She and Stealthfire pad into living room, and she sees all of ThunderClan either sleeping on the floor and couch and chairs.

Thornstar was making sure Seabreeze was comfortable when he saw Stealthfire. ThunderClan cats finally took notice of Stealthfire's presence, half of them rushed to her and frantically asked questions.

"Great StarClan, you're alive!"

"Are you okay?"

"You look tired."

Stealthfire shook her fur as she pads through the crowd. She sees Ashcloud sitting next to Sweetflower, earning glares from several ThunderClan warriors.

Sweetflower was obvious as she purrs at her RiverClan mate.

"Stealthfire." She says when she approached her. "I'm glad to see you safe."

Sweetflower lowered her voice.

"Ashcloud is going to ask Thornstar to join ThunderClan."

Stealthfire nods.

"That's good-."

"Join ThunderClan?" Duckheart said. "Sweetflower, what are you talking about?"

Stealthfire immediately prepared to defend Sweetflower, but Duckheart held her paw up to her.

"No. I need to hear it from Sweetflower. Why don't you find Yellowflower to check yourself for wounds. She's in the other den."

Stealthfire nods and realized she meant the kitchen. Yellowflower was bending over Palewhisker, who was laying on her side. The bright ginger apprentice looks over her shoulder to Stealthfire.

"Stealthfire! Thank StarClan you're alright!" Yellowflower brushed her muzzle with Stealthfire's own, and stepped back.

"What happened to Palewhisker?"

Yellowflower curled her lip and lashed her tail.

"LionClan is a disgrace to the Ancient Clans." Yellowflower pads to Palewhisker and showed a deep scar on her shoulder and flank.

"They had her pinned, five against one. It wasn't even a fair fight."

"Is she okay…?" Stealthfire asks her.

"Yes. She had her eyes open and was talking for a few minutes before you came back." Yellowflower replied. She shuddered.

"I'm scared… Palewhisker was a mother to me when my own left me for my loner father, I don't know what I'll do if she dies…"

Stealthfire licks Yellowflower's shoulder in comfort. First the time, Stealthfire notices the queens and kits under the table. A dark gold kit was the first to notice her.

"Stealthfire!" Tigerkit ran towards her and stares at her with sadness and fear.

"I thought they killed you! I'm sorry you got hurt-!"

"It's fine." Stealthfire traces her paw on Tigerkit's head. Thrushwing called Tigerkit back, Stealthfire didn't miss the raw guilt in her green eyes when she briefly locks gazes with her.

 _Of course. Her so called mate probably doesn't even care about her._

Stealthfire steps out the kitchen and meets Thornstar and Eaglecry.

"Welcome back, Stealthfire." Thornstar rumbled.

"It's good to have you back, young one." Eaglecry purred.

"Stoatfrost is searching the entire territory for you, you know."

"I ended up in the Horseplace. I had to go through RiverClan territory-."

"And Ivystar allowed you?" Thornstar said.

"Well, no, I got caught by Cloudheart and his patrol. They took me in their camp and Ivystar made me stay until this morning."

"Thornstar, somebody's been stealing their food." Stealthfire puts in.

"She was so skinny I could see her ribs, even the queens were starving."

Eaglecry looks at Thornstar.

"That doesn't sound good."

"I even gave one of their escorts a rabbit to compensate."

Thornstar stared at her.

"I see… I'm glad you showed compassion, but we might need that kind of prey once we get back."

"Just… How did you guys get chased out?"

"LionClan chased us out." Thornstar replied. "They somehow disguised themselves in RiverClan scent to draw us in. We retreated to camp, but they still chased us in. Practically the entire LionClan was there, and we barely escaped through our teeth."

"No," Stealthfire said. "I found Mooneye dead, me and Ashcloud buried him."

Thornstar bowed his head.

"Mooneye was a wise elder. He will be missed, but did you say Ashcloud from RiverClan?"

Stealthfire flattened her ears.

 _Oops._

* * *

Stoatfrost's paws ached. He searched the whole lake territory for any sign of Stealthfire.

 _What was it that old she cat said? That she left yesterday? That means Stealthfire's alive!_

Stoatfrost made it back to the abandoned Twoleg nest as Rainstorm approached him with a smile.

"Stealthfire came back!"

Stoatfrost's head perked up. "She did?!"

"Yeah. She's with Seabreeze right now."

* * *

Stealthfire told Seabreeze about Mooneye's fate. The pale silver she cat bowed her head. "Mooneye… He never gave up on me, even though everyone else did. I was hoping to introduce him to my kits when they arrive."

Seabreeze touched her nose on Stealthfire's forehead.

"I guess he was a good influence on you."

Stealthfire heard claws scraping on the wooden floor and saw white fur engulf her vision as she was knocked over.

Stoatfrost was frantically licking Stealthfire's ears until Rainstorm nudged him away.

"Take it easy, you almost crushed her." He told Stoatfrost.

Stoatfrost ignored him and purred.

"What kind of magic tricks are you pulling?" He asked Stealthfire. "Care to share your secrets?"

* * *

Thornstar gathered all of his cats as he stood on a sofa (which Stealthfire found hilarious) and gazed at them.

"As we're aware, Stealthfire has returned to us."

" _Stealthfire! Stealthfire! Stealthfire!"_

The golden she cat scratches her nose with her tail tip sitting next to Stoatfrost.

"And she has given names of her attackers: Crowstar and Lionstar of LionClan."

The ThunderClan cats hissed.

" _They're a disgrace to the name!"_

Thornstar nods.

"LionClan think they've won the battle, but it was nothing more than a stab while our backs were turned. They are _cowards!_ They bring disgrace to the warrior code and what it stands for. One way or another, we will not back down to mere rogues.

We'll stand together and _fight!"_

" _ThunderClan! ThunderClan! ThunderClan!"_

* * *

 _Hallowstar and Deerheart gazed into the Moonpool, watching the ThunderClan cats._

" _I hope you're happy." He told her. Deerheart fluffed her fur. "This the only way to stop him."_

" _I'm not criticizing you. I'm just worried for my Clanmates."_

" _I am too." Deerheart told him. "Lionstar has taken too many lives to feed his power, he_ must _be stopped or he'll destroy WindClan, ShadowClan and ThunderClan."_

 _Hallowstar nods in agreement. His eyes suddenly narrowed when he looked at the sky. Deerheart followed his gaze and sees four, tiny stars glistening in the pitch black sky._

" _They're not supposed to be there." Deerheart whispered with fright._

" _We can't control these things." Hallowstar told her, although he was equally as fearful. "All we can do is see how Stealthfire can do."_

 **I bet you can guess what they're talking about. ^^**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

" **Storms Of Revelations."**

8/16/16 - 8/17/16

 _The new year has begun, to Stealthfire,_ and ThunderClan still hasn't gotten its territory back. LionClan has taken over, and Thornstar couldn't risk any more lives.

Seabreeze and Sweetflower have given birth to kits early into the year.

Seabreeze has two kits, a girl and a boy, named Ravenkit and Hallowkit, after Thornstar's superior, Hallowstar.

Sweetflower gave birth to a little she cat named Petalkit, who was a small copy of her mother. Ashcloud was allowed to join, and he worked hard to support his new Clan, although cats still don't trust him.

Stealthfire was beginning to get an idea for ThunderClan and RiverClan to join in an alliance, but it was difficult when Ivystar is possibly still unwilling to cooperate with them.

If only they had proof that they weren't stealing their prey…

Unfortunately, Stealthfire fell sick for the first three days, but she explained her plan to Rainstorm. The blue flecked tom took Flameclaw, Squirreltail and Foxflame to the banks of RiverClan territory the next morning.

"This is too close for my liking," Foxflame hissed to Rainstorm. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"The true culprit." He replied coolly. "If what Stealthfire said was true, then someone is continuing to steal fish from their streams."

Flameclaw shook his fur of dirt clumps.

"That's all good, but _why_ in the name of StarClan did we have to roll in fox dung?!"

"It disguises our scent." Squirreltail told him. Flameclaw spat. "It's not worth it if I reek of fox stench!"

Rainstorm saw the grass move, and he hisses at the others.

"Someone's coming…!"

Rainstorm sees a lean shape crouch near the stream, his tail twitching from side to side. The cat wipes his paw and a trout flew out, and he caught it in his mouth.

"Go!"

Flameclaw charged out and quickly bites the cat's hind legs viciously and pins the intruder to the ground. Rainstorm, Squirreltail and Foxflame came out, but Foxflame looked completely outraged.

"Stormtail!"

The ShadowClan deputy snarled at Flameclaw. But the dark ginger tom was twice his size despite being half his age, and kept him there firmly as Rainstorm pads over to them.

"Figures. I'm already guessing that ShadowClan is making RiverClan think we're stealing from them."

Stormtail rolled his eyes,

"Gee, whatever gave you _that_ impression?"

"Shut up!" Foxflame snarled, bushing his tail. "How did you even make yourself smell like ThunderClan, anyway?"

"I don't have to say anything to a bunch of mixed breeds!"

Flameclaw smacks his paw on Stormtail's head.

"My ancestor was a kittypet, moron!"

Rainstorm nods.

"Flameclaw, Squirreltail, you keep Stormtail guarded. We're taking him back to Thornstar."

Foxflame snarled supportively, and Rainstorm was relieved that he didn't protest.

 _Foxflame is too emotional to think straight. He probably would have left a few scars on Stormtail if I let him guard._

* * *

Back at the Twoleg nest, Palewhisker was finally feeling better. She was checking Stealthfire's stomach while the queens watched.

"As expected." She purred. "Congratulations, Stealthfire, you're expecting kits."

… _.. Wait, what?_

"Are you sure?"

Palewhisker nods. "Yes I am. It felt like three or four kits, my condolences to Stoatfrost."

The queens purred with congratulations and the kits squeal with excitement for new kits to play with.

Stealthfire feels her limbs tremble. She was gonna be a mother, and Stoatfrost was a father.

 _But… What if I'm just like my mom? What if I lose my temper and hit them?_

 _ **What if one of them is Autistic?**_

That was the question Stealthfire was concerned with. She didn't want that kit to be an outcast because of the way he or she thinks, or grow up without friends.

She feels Palewhisker touch her shoulder with her tail.

"You'll be fine. You know you have the queens to teach you about kits."

"I-I know. I just need to find Stoatfrost first."

Stealthfire quickly left the kitchen and saw Rainstorm return...with Stormtail.

ThunderClan cats were shocked to see the deputy being brought in the nest, and carefully guarded by Squirreltail and Flameclaw.

Thornstar, who was talking with Eaglecry, when he saw Stormtail being held hostage by his younger warriors.

Thornstar padded toward Rainstorm, who held his head high and gazed at him calmly. Rainstorm was too much like his parents, with Bluewing's intelligence and Rockfall's headstrong nature.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"LionClan was setting us up with RiverClan all along." Rainstorm told Thornstar.

"We caught him in RiverClan's stream fishing, and his entire scent smells of our own."

Thornstar turned his attention to the captured deputy, and smells his scent and narrowed his eyes.

"You have _a lot_ of explaining to do."

Stormtail snorted. "I'm not telling you anything!"

"Oh, I think you should if you want to be fed." Thornstar retorted. Stormtail bristles with anger and bows his head.

"Stealthfire," he said. "You will take a patrol to RiverClan and tell Ivystar to meet me in the Twoleg nest."

* * *

Foxflame watches Stealthfire leave with Fallencloud and Blazefrost for RiverClan territory. By some unfortunate events, Foxflame was left to guard Stormtail.

 _As usual, StarClan is against me._

Stormtail was eating a squirrel, Foxflame fixed a glare of pure hatred on him. The dark blue tom slowly notices and scoffs.

"Are you going to cry some more? Look, I'm not too thrilled with being guarded by my traitor of a son."

Foxflame unsheathes his claws and bristles his neck fur. Stormtail, still ignorant of Foxflame's fury, kept pushing.

"What? Do you want me to cry about Hawkstorm? I stopped when she dumped me. I'm glad she died." Stormtail looks back at Foxflame.

"You are the most bizarre cat I've ever met. What do you want from me?"

"Admit it."

Stormtail raised an invisible eyebrow.

"What?"

" _ **ADMIT YOUR WRONGS!"**_ Foxflame snarled. "Your wrongs _killed_ my mother and left me with no one to support me! I was looked down on, and spit on because of what _you_ did! Everyone was forgetting about my heritage until you brought it back!"

"You never cared about me as your son! I was just a pawn!"

Stormtail stared at him with an unreadable expression, Foxflame realizes that he'll never get him to understand the pain he caused him.

"Fine, be this way. I'm done with some cat who's nothing more than a _sperm donor!"_

* * *

Stealthfire, Fallencloud and Blazefrost waited near RiverClan's border and saw their patrol: Ivystar, Cloudheart… And Daisypelt.

The light grey she cat was instantly became infuriated by the sight of Stealthfire, and bore her teeth.

 _What is this cat's problem?_

Daisypelt has this stupid animosity towards Stealthfire that she doesn't understand.

Ivystar narrowed her eyes when she saw Stealthfire and patrol.

"What do you want now?"

Fallencloud spoke up.

"We know who is stealing your fish, and it's not ThunderClan."

Ivystar snorted. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"You tell her, mother." Daisypelt crowed.

 _Mother? Oh for the love of StarClan!_

"Our Clanmates found the cat just as he was hunting in your stream." Fallencloud insisted.

"Oh?" Ivystar feigned interest. "And who is this so called suspect?"

Stealthfire couldn't take it. Ivystar was being annoyingly arrogant, and after seeing Stoatfrost almost die in a battle _she_ started, she can't stay quiet.

"Stormtail," Stealthfire said. "ShadowClan's deputy."

Ivystar frowned at the mention of Stormtail. Stealthfire fought the urge to smile with triumph over the RiverClan leader.

"I'd like to hear that myself." Ivystar said. "Go home, Daisypelt. I'll go with the ThunderClan cats with Cloudheart. Tell Darkwater he's in charge."

"But I-!"

Ivystar glared at Daisypelt. The light grey she cat lowered her head and pads back to the camp. The RiverClan leader turned her attention to Stealthfire.

"Let's go, we're wasting daylight."

* * *

Stealthfire's patrol leads Ivystar and Cloudheart to the abandoned Twoleg nest.

The ThunderClan cats were furious at the sight of Ivystar, who was confused at the sight of cats living inside. Thornstar approached her with a limping Stormtail.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"LionClan chased us out of our territory." Thornstar replied.

"That explains why you haven't shown up in the last Gathering." Cloudheart said.

Ivystar looks at Stormtail and narrows her eyes.

"So, I've been told that your Clan has been stealing from my territory." She growled.

"And don't you lie! I can smell fish from your muzzle."

Stormtail remains defiant. Stealthfire couldn't understand why Stormtail would stand by Crowstar and commit these crimes against the other Clans.

"Alright then," Thornstar made Stormtail sit down. "You can explain why LionClan is so intent on turning us against each other."

Stormtail flattened his ears.

"It's not me. It was Lionstar's idea to make it look like ThunderClan is stealing from RiverClan."

"What does he hope to gain?" Ivystar asks him.

"You'll have to ask his mate, Thrushwing. He tells her everything."

Stealthfire falls cold hearing Thrushwing's name. The meek, creamy brown queen was nothing but kind to them when she first arrived, despite trying her hardest to stay out of sight.

"Even so," Stormtail grunted. "Lionstar and Crowstar can't be stopped by a bunch of kittypets! We're trying to bring glory to the forest again, you soft hearts will never understand."

* * *

Nighttime came, and Stormtail was strong enough to leave them.

ThunderClan knew that he'll tell his Clan where they are, and they'd have to leave and devise a plan to stop them.

Ivystar agreed to stand by Thornstar's Clan with her own in order to defeat LionClan once and for all. Foxflame wasn't interested in sleeping. He went down to the dark pit of the nest and found Thrushwing, their eyes pierced through the darkness when they looked at each other.

"Thrushwing…"

"Don't." The former WindClan queen said. "I heard what Stormtail said."

"... Are you in league with Lionstar? Is that why you came to us?"

"No. It was the opposite." Thrushwing replied. "I couldn't stand by Lionstar and watch him ruin the Clan I once loved."

Foxflame lashed his tail impatiently.

"Thrushwing, don't lie! Cats are not happy with you anymore, and Thornstar can't control them if they feel betrayed enough to harm you, or Tigerkit and Goldkit."

Thrushwing's eyes flashed.

"They wouldn't attack helpless kits!"

Foxflame snorted.

"Of course they would. They tried attacking me when I was a kit, because of what Stormtail did!"

"What does Stormtail have to do with it?"

Foxflame admitted grudgingly.

"He's my father…"

Thrushwing stared at Foxflame in shock. Foxflame looks nothing like the ShadowClan deputy, his mother must be a ginger cat, she guessed.

The bright ginger tom turned to the stairs.

"And I don't care if you know or not, but Tigerkit is going to suffer from your mistakes and Lionstar's mistakes, especially when he's practically a copy of his father.

Trust me, Tigerkit is going to go through the Dark Forest when he gets older."

Foxflame climbs up to staircase and left Thrushwing with her thoughts.

 _He's right. Tigerkit and Goldkit will suffer for our mistakes… Why didn't I say no?_

Lionfur was a strong, popular warrior, so of course Thrushwing was excited when he asked her to be his mate, despite her recently becoming a warrior…

Until he became leader.

He changed for the worst, especially towards her.

Lionstar would hit her when no one is looking, and she had to sit and pretend to be the happiest she cat in WindClan. Two days after he became leader, Mistyleaf told her that she was pregnant. Thrushwing told Lionstar.

" _ **Good. I expect you to keep my legacy pure and untainted**_ _."_

Legacy. Purebred. That was all he ever cared about, although she knew it from the start, it ripped her heart out like a searing hot claw.

Then, one morning while everyone was sleeping, Lionstar made her leave.

" _ **You're going to tell Creeksplash what goes on in ThunderClan, every full moon. And if you ever think about telling anyone, you'll end up like Deerheart**_ _."_

Thrushwing never felt so trapped. She never wanted this to happen, especially not to her own kits. The creamy brown she cat climbed up the steps and went to the den Stealthfire calls a kitchen, and found her kits sleeping soundly with the older ones.

Thrushwing curled up with them as she fought a sob escaping her throat.

"Thrushwing?" Tigerkit whispered. "Are you okay?"

Thrushwing quietly told him to sleep, and she finally sleeps too. Foxflame watched her.

 _Maybe I was a bit harsh…_

He shook his head and curled up, and sleep slowly claims him.

* * *

 **So there! Stealthfire's expecting kits, Ivystar knows the truth and sides with ThunderClan, and a big battle is going to be expected in the next chapter.**

 **(Kyubi's eyes widen with shock)**

 **Maybe I said too much… Although I must warn you, I suck at battle scenes. Even my old Sonic the Hedgehog stories with battle scenes I made the years before Fanfiction don't look too good in my eyes.**

 **It took me a while to write this down. I saw the first episode of this Korean tv show on Netflix called** _ **"Good Morning Call"**_ **, which is apparently based off of a manga.**

 **I** _ **love**_ **it! ^^**

 **I'm gonna watch more after I publish this chapter. SO NO SPOILERS PLEASE!**

 **I'm serious!**

 **And a shout out to Snowcrystal of ThunderClan: YOWZA! I was getting worried as to why my email kept going off, you were reading every chapter!**

 **Thank you so much. Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames will be doused by my past and present Water type Pokemon's most powerful Water type attacks.**

 **Have a good day ~. Kyubimaster9**


	25. Chapter 25

**I am just super happy today, so happy I made another chapter for you. Enjoy ~.**

Chapter 24

" **The Drums Of War."**

8/17/16

 _The dawn's early light was barely_ lighting up the sky. The clouds moved in last night and snowed heavily through the morning. Thornstar met with Ivystar and RiverClan in the clearing as everyone came up with a game plan to defeat Lionstar and Crowstar.

Stoatfrost was glad Stealthfire stayed with the queens.

She told him about their kits that night, and it took a lot of persuading to keep her from coming. But he also knew that he was in the same paw steps his father was before he was born, Sparrowheart died in battle. Stoatfrost will make sure he won't.

"RiverClan and ThunderClan!" He looked up and saw Thornstar and Ivystar standing shoulder to shoulder.

"LionClan is a terrible threat to all of us. We must unite and defend our warrior code, our friends, our family, and our loved ones who deserve a better life."

Ivystar told her Clan,

"So until the battle is won, the ThunderClan cats you see before you will be treated like a life long friend and Clanmate. If LionClan can do it, so can we."

Stoatfrost sees Flameclaw, Duckheart, Rainstorm, Foxflame and Squirreltail next to him. He envisions his golden furred mate's earnest face, with bright innocence in her yellow eyes.

 _Stealthfire… Wait for me._

"Alright then," Thornstar said. "TigerClan, we will win this fight!"

TigerClan moved in near the WindClan moors, and they saw LionClan waiting for them. They sneered and jeered at them and lashed their tails.

Lionstar and Crowstar stood shoulder to shoulder as Thornstar and Ivystar stopped in front of them by five fox lengths.

"Well." Lionstar said, amused. "This is a surprise. We were going to visit your little Twoleg nest right now, but you've saved us the time and energy and came to us."

Stoatfrost heard Foxflame growl, and immediately looks and finds Stormtail sitting with Crowstar, beaming with pride.

Crowstar gave his paw a deliberately slow lick and ran it over his ear.

"Are you here to whine about your - I mean, _our_ territory?" He sneers to Thornstar.

Crowstar looks to Ivystar.

"Or have you going to complain about being less of a pound without fish?"

"We're giving you two a chance." Thornstar said. "You can disband LionClan and never come in contact with each other again, or you can waste your cats' lives in a senseless battle."

Crowstar tilts his head and pretended to think.

"That sounds… Boring."

Lionstar raised his head arrogantly.

"I believe you've gotten your answer, Thornblaze and Ivycloud."

The leaders bristled at the contempt held in their warrior names. Thornstar and Ivystar cried,

" _ **TigerClan! ATTACK!"**_

TigerClan cats surged forward, LionClan charged at them. Both sides clashed at the instant the sound of thunder exploded in the sky.

* * *

Stealthfire jumped at the sound of thunder outside, and curled her tail over her stomach.

"Jaystripe," Timberkit whispered, huddling closer to his mother's belly.

"I'm scared."

"It's okay, we're safe here." Jaystripe told him. Stealthfire felt two tiny paws touch her spine, and turned around to see Spottedkit and Tigerkit.

"Stealthfire," Spottedkit said. "The LionClan cats aren't coming here right? Tigerkit's scared."

"Am not!" Tigerkit spat, his dark gold fur ruffled with embarrassment.

Stealthfire whispered, "No. Thornstar and Ivystar are probably fighting their hardest right now."

Stealthfire secretly wishes she could be as optimistic as her words.

The outcome was unpredictable. They could have sent agents to hunt down the defenseless cats.

" _ **Stealthfire…"**_

The golden she cat blinked and looks at the queens.

"Did you say my name?"

Seabreeze shook her head. "No, we didn't."

Stealthfire feels her head throb, and a sharp, painful jolt rips through her brain's nerves.

* * *

 _Stealthfire found herself in the moorland, looking down at the chaos below._

 _She saw Eaglecry and Cloudheart back to back, fighting off LionClan cats, but three cats jumped Eaglecry and lashed her throat. Cloudheart was taken down by a tom and dragged into the fray._

 _She saw three dead bodies ripped apart._

 _ **No! Duckheart! Flameclaw! Rainstorm!**_

 _She heard spats of hatred and saw Foxflame fighting Stormtail. Stormtail ripped Foxflame's throat open and stabs his claws on his side, killing the bright ginger tom._

 _She saw a white tom get killed and knocked into the lake, drowning._

" _ **Stoatfrost, no!"**_

 _Stealthfire ran down and stopped when she saw Ivystar lying in a pool of her own blood. ThunderClan and RiverClan were nothing but dead cats bleeding to death and torn apart… Except for Thornstar, who was badly injured and standing bravely against Crowstar and Lionstar._

" _Stand down," Lionstar said, closing in on him with Crowstar in toe._

" _There's nothing left for you."_

 _Thornstar coughed up blood, but he said, "Never… So long as I have my nine lives, I'll never surrender to two_ rogues!"

 _With that answer, Lionstar and Crowstar lunged. Stealthfire was blinded by light as she heard Thornstar's dying shriek._

* * *

Stealthfire gasped and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Silverlight asked her,

Stealthfire was scared out of her wits.

" _ **This is a vision."**_ Deerheart was speaking in her mind. _**"The time for the prophecy is now. You, the stealthiest of cats, must end this war in flames."**_

Stealthfire's brain disagreed with the possibility of danger… But that's what her previous life would have gone. Always stepping back, staying out of harm's way, and never fighting back.

No more!

 _I am Stealthfire now. Warrior of ThunderClan. Friends to the Six Apprentices. Former apprentice to Seabreeze. And mate to Stoatfrost and expecting mother._

 _ **This is who I am.**_

Stealthfire looks at the queens.

"I have to go, they need me more than we know!"

"Wait - Stealthfire!"

The golden she cat took off, and jumped into the stream, sending droplets flying off her pelt as she ran through the snow covered ground, scaring the small wildlife.

Stealthfire heard the thunder crash in the sky and saw lightning bolts in the falling snow.

 _Is this a Thundersnow?_

Stealthfire skidded to a halt when she saw Flameclaw being tossed around by a dark grey tom his size. The LionClan cat lunged, but Stealthfire bites the side of his head, and made him recoil.

Flameclaw stared at her briefly before looking at the dark grey tom. He jumps on him and lashes at his ears before sending the dark gray tom away.

"What are you doing here?!" He demanded. "You're expecting kits!"

"Thanks for the news flash." Stealthfire retorted. "What's the situation?"

"But you can't-!"

"Flameclaw!" Stealthfire begged. "I need to be here, trust me!"

Flameclaw stared at her and nods.

"We're getting overwhelmed. Lionstar brought his entire Clan with him."

Stealthfire follows Flameclaw to the moorland filled with fighting cats. Flameclaw immediately went into battle, leaving Stealthfire alone.

 _Deerheart, what now?_

Stealthfire saw lightning strike, and thunder crashing afterwards.

 _ **You are the fire. Light up your path and save your Clanmates!**_

"Get off me!" She saw Foxflame being pinned down by Stormtail. Stealthfire snarled and bunched her hind legs, lightning bolts fell down and hits her body, and she took off like a rocket.

Foxflame kicked Stormtail off as Stealthfire slammed her paws on Stormtail's chest, and fire exploded from her paws! Stormtail screeched and shook the flames off his fur. Foxflame charged and rakes his claws across Stormtail's muzzle and eye, and sent him running away.

Stealthfire looks at her paws in smoke as Foxflame stared at her.

"How did you do that?" He asked. Stealthfire heard a cry and charged again, feeling a stinging, burning sensation in her front and back legs.

Duckheart was in a scratching match against Harewhisker.

Stealthfire leaps and pounces on Harewhisker as flames exploded around her paws.

She bites Harewhisker's ears and clawed her face, and bites Harewhisker's scruff and threw her a few mouse lengths away and watched her run.

"Stealthfire!"

The golden she cat looked back and saw flames extinguished from the fire symbols on her hind legs that glowed faintly with crimson red. Duckheart had a look of shock and awe.

"Your paws were on fire." She said.

Stealthfire blinked, and now realized what the prophecy and Deerheart meant.

"Where's Thornstar?"

"They're not too far from you." Duckheart replied. The fluffy she cat narrowly dodged a light brown she cat and clawed her. Stealthfire ran through the knot of battling cats and found Ivystar and Thornstar fighting Lionstar and Crowstar.

"Aha!" Stealthfire was knocked over by a dark brown tabby tom.

"Stay still, pretty kitty-!" He was knocked down by Cloudheart. The RiverClan deputy gave the tom a vicious bite on his neck, and the tom fell limp.

Cloudheart tossed the body aside and looks at Stealthfire.

"Are you alright?"

Stealthfire always assumed that Cloudheart was mean. Now she thinks differently, and nods. Cloudheart grunted and went back to fighting with Eaglecry.

Stealthfire saw three LionClan cats ganging up on a white tom, pushing him near the edge of the lake.

 _Stoatfrost!_

"Uh, can we talk about this?" He asks feebly. A black she cat bites at his paws.

"No? Well, can I interest you in some squirrel-?"

A silver she cat bites near his throat. Stealthfire charged forward, flames danced on her paws and engulfed her pelt. The three cats saw only a fireball and fled quickly.

Stealthfire allowed her flames to extinguish in front of a shocked Stoatfrost.

"Are you serious?! You - Fire! - Here?!"

"Stoatfrost, don't faint on me." Stealthfire told him. "I have to get back to Thornstar, go and help Rainstorm!"

Stealthfire ran back to find Ivystar on the ground, losing a life. Crowstar and Lionstar were slowly advancing on Thornstar, the cat who took her in and gave her a chance.

 _ **NO!**_

Stealthfire kicked up embers, her hind leg fire symbols glows in a fierce, burning red light as flames appeared. Stealthfire jumped and lashed her claws on Crowstar's throat.

She quickly pins Lionstar down as Crowstar fell to the ground and loses his own life.

"Stealthfire!" Thornstar cried. The golden she cat kept a firm grip on Lionstar's throat, unsheathed claws piercing his skin, as he struggled under her weight.

Ivystar woke up as Cloudheart helped her up.

The snow began to fall harder, and the winds blew harder. Stealthfire's flames burned higher and brighter against the snowfall, and lightning bolts became more frequent as the TigerClan and LionClan cats stopped out of shock at the sight: a cat in flames.

"You're not going anywhere!" She spat, her nerves buzzed with adrenaline.

"Get off me you freak!" Lionstar spat. Then he smirked. "Or do you want to kill me? Go ahead!"

"Don't tempt me!" She hissed. "At least when I do, it won't be to steal something that isn't mine!"

Stealthfire leaned toward Lionstar's ear.

"I know you killed Deerheart."

The WindClan cats perked their ears with interest and confusion. Lionstar's bravado fell from his face.

"I don't know what-."

Stealthfire punctures her claws in his throat and quickly pulled out, leaving it bleeding slightly.

"Tell the truth," Stealthfire growled. "Tell the truth, then maybe StarClan will forgive you."

"You dare speak of StarClan like you're one of us!" Lionstar spat.

"How does some _**Twoleg**_ know about StarClan?!"

The cats in the moors gasps in shock and quickly forgot the battle. Stealthfire refused to back down, not even when she feels Stoatfrost's horror drifting from him.

She glared at him square in the eyes and pierced his throat again.

"Either you say it, or-."

"Alright!" Lionstar roared. The dark golden tom gagged and whispered.

" _I killed her…"_

"Louder!" Stealthfire exclaimed. "So the whole Clans know what you did!"

Everyone fell silent as they waited for Lionstar's reply. Even Crowstar, who regained consciousness, was watching. Lionstar gave Stealthfire a look of pure hatred and a slight amount of fear.

She thrusts his muzzle in hers and yowled, _**"I KILLED DEERHEART AND BRANCHSTAR!"**_

The WindClan cats cried with horror and protests.

" _No! Is he serious?!"_

" _He killed his own father - and sister!"_

" _He's a monster! He disgraced the warrior code!"_

Lionstar kicks Stealthfire in her stomach.

"That's right! And I killed Willowtail as well, after she told you what happened!"

Lionstar lunged and prepared to sink his fangs in her throat. Stealthfire saw a flash of light in the clouds, and raised her front paws out and a lightning bolt came down and strikes Lionstar!

Lionstar screeched and fell on Stealthfire. She rolled over and pinned him down, and amazingly still lived. Stealthfire bites down on his throat and heard him shriek, and falling limp in her grasp.

Stealthfire drops Lionstar down. The WindClan leader was ominously still as blood poured out his mouth.

 _He's...dead._

 _ **Yes. He was on his last life. You saved us all.**_

Stealthfire saw the transparent body of Deerheart smiling at her before vanishing in her snow flecked eyes.

"ShadowClan! Retreat!" Crowstar ran off the moorlands with his ShadowClan cats in toe. The WindClan cats were left, allowing the information to sink in.

A mottled grey tabby tom approached Thornstar and Ivystar.

"I want to apologize for what WindClan - I mean, my Clan has put you through." He said, dipping his head.

Thornstar nods graciously. "I accept your apology, Creeksplash."

"Me too." Whispered Ivystar.

"Lionstar had us all fooled." Creeksplash said. "I never dreamed he would murder his own kin."

"You were just following the warrior code, as twisted as it sounds now." Thornstar said. "I only hope that you learn from Lionstar's mistakes and make WindClan respectable again."

Creeksplash nods.

"I will. For now, please let my Clan recover…" Creeksplash narrowed his eyes at Lionstar's body. "And I suppose we should bury him."

Ivystar looks at the TigerClan cats.

"TigerClan! We have won!"

" _TigerClan! TigerClan! TigerClan!"_

Stealthfire feels the adrenaline leave her body as the sizzling sensation left her paws. She pads to her friends, who were staring at her.

"So… You're a Twoleg?" Flameclaw asked. Duckheart shouldered him.

"I used to be, in a previous life." Stealthfire replied.

Rainstorm, for once, was baffled. "Well… That's just…"

He lashed his tail. "Seriously?! I don't know how to process this!"

"Really?" Squirreltail gasps mockingly. "The great, knowledgeable Rainstorm doesn't know what to do in this situation? I guess there's a first for everything!"

Stealthfire looks at Stoatfrost.

"Well?"

Stoatfrost tilts his head.

"Well, what?"

"... You're not weirded out by the fact that I used to a human - Twoleg?"

Stoatfrost chuckled.

"I could care less if you used to be a badger. I love you for you, little Firebender."

Stealthfire purred and presses her head on his chest. She heard Ivystar,

"RiverClan, let's go home."

The RiverClan cats followed Ivystar to the forest.

"ThunderClan." Thornstar announced. "Let's go home."

The ThunderClan cats went back to their camp, and Stealthfire went back to the queens and - after a severe scolding from Jaystripe and Seabreeze - and returned them home too.

Stealthfire felt as though she finally belongs somewhere. And now, she hopes, her kits will feel loved the same way she does.

* * *

 **(Kyubi sits in a home theater, drinking tea)**

 **I don't know how to think, but I'm pretty proud of how this turned out.**

 **And Stealthfire became a FIREBENDER! I guess that answers Patches' question… Just kidding.**

 **Lionstar's dead.**

 **(Kyubi pulled a rope and confetti rains down from above)**

 **I** _ **would**_ **play "The Witch is Dead" from the Wizard of Oz, but copyright.**

 **Fun Facts!**

 **Did any Shadow the Hedgehog fans get that reference in there?**

 **Or that Lion King reference between Stealthfire and Lionstar?**

 **I loved that movie to death as a kid. I always rewind it repeatedly, I even go to the scene where baby Simba gets held up by Rafiki and I would do the same with Muppet.**

 **(Spoiler alert: she hated being touched and carried… Ouch.)**

 **And the title is a reference to the Disney movie called "Pocahontas", and one of its songs "Savages" has them saying "sound the drums of war". I figured it was fitting. ^^**

 **But don't think for a second that the next chapter is the last one. As Ducky from The Land Before Time would say "Yup, yup, yup!" There's still more to do.**

 **The birth of Stealthfire's kits, the recovery of WindClan, and maybe check up on what Crowstar is up to now.**

 **Also, a Thundersnow is a real thing. I looked it up. I think it's very rare weather condition that happened in January in certain areas.**

 **Remember, reviews and constructive criticism is accepted. But flames will be doused with Hydro Pump by my Milotic, Breezie and my Greninja, Sasuke. - Kyubi**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

" **Four Little Lives."**

8/18/16

 _ **Stoatfrost! I'm gonna kill you!**_ _Stealthfire_ could hardly stand the pain any more. Her labor started early morning in late January, and it feels like being ripped apart from the inside.

Jaystripe, Seabreeze and Thrushwing, the experienced queens, were comforting Stealthfire throughout the whole thing.

Yellowflower was with her too, and Palewhisker decided to let her deliver the kits by herself for the first time.

Meanwhile, everyone was waiting anxiously for Stealthfire and Stoatfrost's kits to arrive. Speaking of which, the white tom was pacing nervously outside and trying to get Palewhisker, who was standing guard outside, to let him in.

"Can't I just stay with her?"

"The queens are supporting her, all you need to do is wait until Yellowflower says so."

Stealthfire grits her teeth when she feels a contraction go off.

"Keep going, I see something." Yellowflower told her.

Stealthfire lifts her head up and pushed, until she feels the pain go away and heard Yellowflower's voice.

"We have a tom."

Yellowflower places a jet black tom near Thrushwing's paws.

"Lick it."

Thrushwing began licking the tom's fur backwards as Yellowflower encourages Stealthfire to keep going.

The kits were kept outside with Sweetflower and Duckheart.

"I wanna see the kits!" Gingerkit said.

"You'll see them when they come," Duckheart told her. "Everyone is busy at the moment."

Tigerkit heard Stealthfire yowl and cringed.

"Is she gonna die?"

Unfortunately Stoatfrost heard him, and looks at Palewhisker in horror.

"Die?!"

Palewhisker shooed him away, and Sweetflower said,

"She won't die, Yellowflower won't let that happen."

Stealthfire couldn't believe how much pain this was causing. She trembled with fright as Thrushwing placed the tom kit near her stomach.

 _ **Your not afraid of your own kits, are you?**_

Stealthfire sees a ginger and white she cat sitting next to Jaystripe.

It was Pounceclaw!

 _ **The next kit is coming up, when you feel it coming - push!**_

Stealthfire bunched her muscles, but Yellowflower said,

"Don't tense yourself yet…" A few heartbeats passed and Stealthfire feels the pain return.

 _ **Now, push!**_

Stealthfire growled as she pushed the second kit out, and feels the third come out heard tiny wails.

"Two more toms."

 _ **You're doing good. Here comes the last one, push!**_

Stealthfire used all her strength to push out the last kit, and almost passed out from exhaustion.

"A she cat."

Jaystripe and Seabreeze placed the two toms near Stealthfire's belly as Yellowflower stared at her last kit.

"Wait… She's not breathing."

Stealthfire jerked her head up and saw Yellowflower with a small, dark grey almost black kit. The kit remained still as Yellowflower licked it.

"Is she dead…?" Thrushwing whispered. Stealthfire's fur stood on end as she stared at her daughter intensely.

 _Don't die… Please, I know you're not dead._

The nursery became quite, except for the cries of Stealthfire's sons. And just when Yellowflower was about to give up, the she cat opened her mouth to a silent yawn.

Stealthfire sighed with relief.

 _ **Congratulations, little one.**_

Stealthfire looks at Pounceclaw to find her gone. She turns her attention to Yellowflower as she carries the she cat to her brothers.

"Three toms and one she cat, all healthy." She reported.

Stealthfire gazed at her children in curiousity.

The firstborn was jet black with no hints of lighter colors. The second was bright ginger, gold like her, with many white tabby stripes on his back and a single stripe going down his tail.

The third tom was white and fluffy with very pale grey ears that were barely visible.

The she cat was almost as black as her brother, but Stealthfire could barely see tabby stripes hidden in her dark coat.

"They're beautiful, Stealthfire." Seabreeze whispered proudly. Yellowflower left the den for a moment, and Stoatfrost immediately came in and saw his kits.

Stoatfrost smiled and lowered his head to them.

"Hey guys." He whispered. Stoatfrost licked Stealthfire's ears.

"You were awesome, dear."

Stealthfire nods.

"What should we name them?"

"How about you name one first, then I'll do the next."

Stealthfire stared at her oldest son.

"How about Darkkit?"

The nursery fell quite at the mention of the name.

"Uh, Stealthfire." Jaystripe said. "Cats only knew one cat by that name. And he's in the Dark Forest."

Stealthfire didn't know that, but she flicked her tail and smiled.

"Well, I guess Darkkit can make something good out his name."

Stoatfrost nudged the ginger tom.

"Then you, little tom, will be known as Lightkit."

Stealthfire rolled her eyes.

"Very original."

Stoatfrost huffed playfully.

"Well then miss thing, what names do you have for the others?"

Stealthfire gazed at the fluffy white tom.

"He'll be Cloudkit, after Cloudheart." She didn't forget the RiverClan deputy saving her in the fight with LionClan.

Stoatfrost nods in understanding. Stealthfire stared at her only daughter.

She has been opening her mouth to cry...but no sounds came out.

 _I wonder if kits do that at first._

"... Whisperkit." She said finally.

Stoatfrost grinned.

"Yeah, I like it."

* * *

Thornstar visited the nursery soon after Palewhisker convinced (or dragged) Stoatfrost out for Stealthfire to rest. The ThunderClan leader gazed at his Clan proudly.

"We have four kits. Darkkit, Lightkit, Cloudkit and Whisperkit!"

The cats purred with happiness for the new arrivals. But Flameclaw was shocked. He was happy for Stealthfire and Stoatfrost, but why would they name one of their kits Darkkit?

Duckheart nudged his shoulder.

"I'm sure Stealthfire sees past the name."

"I suppose so… I keep forgetting how that brain of hers works."

Duckheart stared at Flameclaw, and he noticed his mate's worried gaze.

"What? What's wrong?"

"... I saw Palewhisker yesterday, and you remember how sick I was a few days ago?"

Flameclaw nods. Duckheart nods knowingly, and Flameclaw stared at her for a few heartbeats until he realized, and his jaw dropped.

"You're expecting kits?!"

Duckheart nodded.

"Holy-! Great StarClan!" Flameclaw nuzzled Duckheart's muzzle.

"You need to go to the nursery! I'll pick out your nest! Do you need anything? Are you feeling dizzy-?"

Duckheart placed her paw on his mouth to quiet him.

"I'm _fine_ , you muscle bound brute. I can still continue my duties for a while."

"Yeah but still-!"

Flameclaw continued to fuss over Duckheart, she rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

Several days passed since Stealthfire's kits, affectionately known as "The Four", were born. They were beginning to open their eyes and their parents found immediate differences between them.

Darkkit's eyes were what Stealthfire calls "odd color eyes".

His left eye was blue while his right eye was amber.

Lightkit's eyes were a stunning yellow with golden hues.

Cloudkit's were sapphire blue, just like his father. And Whisperkit's eyes were bright, emerald green, which Stoatfrost guessed she inherited from his mother, Icefoot, who had green eyes as well.

Birdwish's three kits became warriors. Dawnleaf, Troutstream, and Sneezeclaw.

Leopardstrike's kits, Timberkit, Petalkit and Tigerkit and Goldkit were excited to have denmates who were mobile, and decided to play outside the nursery in the snow.

"Stealthfire! Look at me!" The golden she cat sees Lightkit trying to pin Goldkit, but ended up being overpowered by the kit a moon older than him.

"Goldkit, play nice!" Thrushwing called from the fresh kill pile.

Goldkit huffed and left Lightkit. Lightkit suddenly calls her attention and pads over.

"What's that?" He nods to the tall rock.

"That's High Rock." She replied. "Thornstar makes his announcements on there and addresses the Clan."

Lightkit's eyes grew wide.

"Can _I_ be a leader one day?"

Stealthfire thought about. Even if Lightkit became a warrior, Thornstar might still be alive as well as Eaglecry, as she heard that Eaglecry became an apprentice when Thornstar became deputy.

"Who knows?" She replied. "Life brings surprises, and if you work hard you might get there."

Lightkit puffed his chest out.

"I will, mom! Just you wait and see!" Lightkit scampered off to the elder's den.

Stealthfire couldn't help but laugh at Lightkit's serious nature, of someone so young.

She suddenly heard a snarl and saw Goldkit running to Thrushwing.

"Mom! Darkkit bit my ear!"

Stealthfire's blood ran cold when she saw the anger on Thrushwing's face. She saw Darkkit glaring daggers at Goldkit as she pads over.

"Stealthfire," Thrushwing growled. "Why did Darkkit do that?"

"I-I wasn't watching, I was talking to Lightkit." Stealthfire felt small under Thrushwing's furious stare and looks at Darkkit.

"Did you start the fight?"

"No!" He spat. "Stupid Goldkit did it to himself when I didn't wanna play with him."

"He's lying mommy!" Goldkit wailed desperately. Stealthfire looks at Thrushwing and Darkkit, feeling cornered. The former WindClan queen gave Stealthfire a hard stare.

"Stealthfire, you need to teach discipline to your kits. I know it's hard being a mother for the first time, but Darkkit needs boundaries."

Thrushwing nudged Goldkit to the nursery, but Stealthfire saw the smug look on his face when he sneered at Darkkit.

 _He set Darkkit up!_

Stealthfire waited until Thrushwing disappeared from sight to approach Darkkit.

The jet black tom curled his lip.

"Oh great! You're gonna punish me, right?!"

Stealthfire shook her head.

"I saw Goldkit shooting looks at you. I believe you didn't start it…"

Stealthfire leans towards Darkkit's ear.

"But I think you should avoid Goldkit and Thrushwing for a while."

"You think I haven't done that?" Darkkit hissed. "No matter where I am, Goldkit _always_ finds me and gets me in trouble!"

Stealthfire nuzzles his tiny head.

"I know, honey. But you two are going to be Clanmates who fight beside each other, so you can't have animosity towards each other."

Darkkit narrowed his eyes.

"Even though Goldkit is a jerk? How fair is that?"

Darkkit stormed away from Stealthfire to the corner. She noticed that cats were eyeing him in suspicion.

 _He's just a kit! Why are people assuming the worst, just because a Dark Forest cat shares his name?_

Stealthfire shook her head and decided to look for Cloudkit or Whisperkit. Luckily she didn't have to look far to find Cloudkit. He was looking at a pile of herbs laid out by Yellowflower.

"Okay," she held up an herb Stealthfire doesn't know. "What is this, and what's it used for?"

"A borage leaf." Cloudkit replied. "It helps queens with their milk and brings down fevers."

Yellowflower puts the borage leaf down and shows him small, green leaves.

Cloudkit sniffed it and said, "Catmint. It gives cats energy and helps fight whitecough."

Stealthfire coughed, catching Yellowflower's attention.

"Oh! I didn't see you there."

"Is he bothering you?"

Yellowflower shook her head.

"Not at all. Cloudkit's been helping me put herbs away, he's been such a good helper."

Stealthfire nods. "Well, I need to speak with him. Cloudkit?"

The white kit pads to Stealthfire and lowers his head.

"Am I in trouble, mom?"

"No. I just wanna ask you something. Do you want to be a warrior?"

Cloudkit flattened his ears.

"I… No, I don't think I can hurt cats…"

"Do you want to continue being Yellowflower's helper?"

"Yes! I love the smell, and she said that I can help heal cats and make them feel better."

Stealthfire licks his forehead.

"Then that's what you should do. That's if Palewhisker retires."

 _Or dies._ She added silently.

Cloudkit looked ready to burst as he nuzzles Stealthfire's front leg.

"Thank you, thank you! I gotta tell Yellowflower!" Cloudkit ran inside the medicine cat den.

Stealthfire turned around and saw Darkkit glaring at her, and pads away from her.

 _A kit shouldn't be so resentful, not unless he's been picked on so much._

Stealthfire spots Whisperkit hiding behind the corner of the elder's den, watching Redkit and Tigerkit play fighting with each other. She nudged Whisperkit.

"Hey-."

Whisperkit jumped back and trips over herself. All eyes fell on her as she gets up, her fur ruffled and covered in dust.

"Whisperkit you freak! I told you to get lost!" Redkit spat.

Whisperkit bowed her head and quickly ran away. Stealthfire glared at Redkit.

"That was completely rude! I'm going to have to talk to Leopardstrike about your attitude."

Redkit snorted and turned her back on Stealthfire. She fought the urge to cuff her ears as she tries to find Whisperkit.

"Stealthfire." She sees Leopardstrike approach her. "I just found Whisperkit crying in the warriors den. She's probably looking for Stoatfrost, but what is she upset about?"

"Redkit called her a freak and told her to get lost."

Leopardstrike narrowed his eyes.

"That she cat… Trust me, she'll be punished for it."

Leopardstrike left as Stealthfire entered the warriors den. She found Whisperkit curled up in her and Stoatfrost's nest. Stealthfire nudged Whisperkit.

"Redkit is being foolish." She told her. "You're not a freak."

Whisperkit glared at her, but no sound came out of her mouth, even though it was open and wanting to scream. Whisperkit turned her back and refused to look at her.

Stealthfire carried Whisperkit in her jaws and took her to the nursery, where Thrushwing and Goldkit were sleeping.

Leopardstrike's kits were almost six moons old like Timberkit. Tigerkit and Goldkit were two moons old, and Seabreeze's litter and Sweetflower's daughter were less than a moon like her own.

 _Plus Duckheart's expecting… The smell is obvious._

Before the sun reached the highest point, Stealthfire introduces The Four to their father, Stoatfrost.

"You look nothing like us." Darkkit growled. Cloudkit whipped around and glared at him.

"He looks like _me!"_

Stoatfrost held his smile despite Darkkit's harsh words.

"You got that right. My former mentor told me that my father had dark grey fur, so that's why most of you are black and grey. But I got this white beauty," he gestures his tail to his pelt. "From my mother, Icefoot."

Lightkit was staring at Stoatfrost in awe until Cloudkit spoke up.

"How did you meet mom?"

Stoatfrost crouched down to the kits.

"Last year, Stealthfire grew up with a family of rogues, but…" He looked at her.

"They weren't very nice to her. So she ran away and ended up being attacked by a fox."

"What's a fox?" Lightkit asked.

"A fox is a russet colored thing who look and walk like us, but they're vicious animals that eats anything half its size."

Darkkit spat. "I can take down a fox!"

"Of course you could." Stoatfrost said. "Anyway, Duckheart, Flameclaw and Sweetflower were apprentices at the time when they fought the fox and saved Stealthfire. Thornstar allowed her to join ThunderClan and become an apprentice to Seabreeze."

Stealthfire listened to the story, but kept her eyes on Whisperkit. She was slowly looking away and gazing at the camp in curiousity.

First she can't talk, she doesn't like being touched, and she's more interested in the scenery.

 _Could she be…? No, I don't think so…_

Still, Stealthfire decided to keep a close eye on Whisperkit.

"Cats old enough to hunt, meet me at High Rock for a Clan meeting!"

Before sunset, Stealthfire looks at the nursery as Spottedkit, Gingerkit and Redkit padded out with Jaystripe and Timberkit. Leopardstrike was gazing at his three daughters with pride.

"What's going on?" Lightkit was right next to her with Whisperkit and Darkkit behind him.

 _Wait. Where's Cloudkit?!_

Stealthfire sees Cloudkit sitting with Yellowflower and Palewhisker. She calms herself as Thornstar made his announcement.

"We are witnessing four lucky kits prepared to become apprentices. It has been a tough road last moon, and I couldn't think of anything better than to reward fresh, young lives with the chance to become warriors."

Stealthfire watches each of the kits get a mentor: Gingerpaw had Volefang, Redpaw had Skystorm, Timberpaw gets Badgerleap, and Spottedpaw gets Brightpool.

"What?!" Spottedpaw exclaimed. "I thought I was getting Stealthfire!"

The remark was met with a snort by Brightpool.

Stealthfire woke up when the early dawn light arrives, and to her surprise so was Whisperkit. The dark grey she cat was curled up...with a mouse.

"Whisperkit. Shouldn't you eat that?'

Whisperkit looked genuinely upset about it, and she pulls the mouse close to her.

She was fixated on the mouse for a while, and it was giving her unwanted attention.

"Redpaw's right, she is a freak." Goldkit whispered. Thrushwing cuffed his ears.

Stealthfire knew better. Whisperkit was treating the mouse with affection and interest, while she doesn't like physical affection from her or any other cat at all.

All in all, Stealthfire finally figured out what was going with Whisperkit.

 _ **Whisperkit has Autism.**_

* * *

 **I've been waiting for the kits to come! I've gotten a bit of their personalities down pat.**

 **Lightkit is a bit of an A list cat, even if it's not as obvious.**

 **Darkkit is the black sheep of the nursery kits, and Goldkit's favorite target.**

 **Cloudkit is a kind hearted tom who wants to please everyone, hence why he looked for Stealthfire's approval to be a medicine cat.**

 **And Whisperkit has very odd characteristics, and doesn't fit in with kits her age, especially with cats like Redpaw, and it's because she has Autism like her mother.**

 **Although, study says it's rare for a baby girl to develop Autism, and boys are more common to be Autistic, I wanted to keep** _ **some**_ **of the original plot from my first run of the story.**

 **I hope you one of The Four becomes your favorite, 'cause I already call Darkkit as my favorite ~!**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism are accepted. But flames will be doused by Hydro Pump from my Milotic, Breezie. ~ Kyubi**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm writing these up like no one's business. I'd like to complete this before I publish my PMD story on the deadlines. Enjoy ~!**

* * *

Chapter 26

" **Four Moons Later."**

8/18/16

 _It was May, and Stealthfire and_ Stoatfrost's kits are now four moons old.

Darkkit was curled up far behind the nursery, he hears the other kits playing, but knows better than to join. Goldkit is with them.

He perked his ears when he hears Brightpool and Reedfeather talking nearby.

"Lightkit and Whisperkit look so cute." Reedfeather gushed.

"And Cloudkit is such a sweetheart, but didn't Stealthfire have four kits? Where's the other one?"

"Darkkit? No clue…"

 _Good. I want it that way._

"He's such a strange kit," Brightpool said. "He never plays with the others, he just...stares."

"Whisperkit does that too."

"Yes, but Darkkit's isn't normal. He almost looks as if he wants to kill someone."

Darkkit decided to pad from behind the nursery and cough in the she cats direction.

Reedfeather jumped, and Brightpool glared at Darkkit.

"You shouldn't sneak up on warriors, it's very rude!"

Darkkit curled his lip.

"It's also rude to gossip about cats when they're not around."

Brightpool and Reedfeather gasped in offense and crossley turned their backs on him. Darkkit notices that several cats were staring at him disapprovingly and quickly averted their attention when he looks at them.

"Darkkit."

The jet black tom was approached by his mother.

"Brightpool and Reedfeather say that you were disrespecting them for no reason."

"They were gossiping about me." Darkkit growled. "It's not my fault that they're mouse brains!"

Stealthfire sighed.

"I wish you could ignore them. Reacting with aggression will only make it worse for you."

"Or maybe you're sick of hearing about me!" Darkkit hissed.

"You know some of them are lying! And you're letting them walk all over you!"

"... I'm doing the best I can, I'll tell Thornstar and he'll straighten them out."

"No!" Darkkit snapped. "Just stop 'trying' and just leave me alone!"

"I can't do that. I'm your mother-."

"Well I wish I didn't have a _freak_ for a mom!" Darkkit ran into the nursery without waiting for a reply.

* * *

Stealthfire watched him go with a broken heart.

 _He didn't mean it, he's just frustrated._

But yet Stealthfire's heart took the insult seriously, and her hearing drowned out all the noises when she saw cats gather around the High Rock.

She slowly pads and sits next to Stoatfrost when her hearing returns.

"-kits who reached their sixth moon, and are ready to become apprentices. Goldkit, Tigerkit, step forward, please."

The two brothers pad toward Thornstar as Thrushwing looked on with pride.

"Goldkit, do you promise to train as an apprentice to learn the warrior code?"

"I do." Goldkit said. Several cats murmured fondly of the creamy brown tom.

Thornstar said, "Then until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Goldpaw. Fernfoot. You are a patient and intelligent warrior, and I hope you pass down everything you know to Goldpaw."

The pale grey she cat with black striped paws stepped forward.

Goldpaw pads down - barrels over Tigerkit - and touched noses with her.

"Tigerkit, please step forward."

The dark gold tom shook his fur and pads forward. Thornstar recited the same words with Tigerkit.

"I do." He said softly. Stealthfire noticed everyone fell eerily quiet when Tigerkit was called up.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Tigerpaw."

Stealthfire feels the tension running through the cats.

 _Come on! Don't blame him for what Lionstar did!_

This felt entirely unfair. They've treated Tigerpaw like this since Lionstar died in battle. And even though Tigerpaw's pelt was getting darker into a faint shade of brown, cats still give him the stink eye while Goldpaw was treated kindly.

"Stealthfire will be your mentor."

The gold she cat's fur bushed up at the mention of her name. Tigerpaw looked at her with surprise and happiness.

"This will be your first apprentice." Thornstar told her. "You've proven yourself as a loyal and dedicated warrior time and time again despite your quirks and upbringing, I know you can pass your knowledge down to Tigerpaw."

Stealthfire feels Stoatfrost nudge her awake. She quickly pads to Tigerpaw and accidentally bumps noses together. Tigerpaw flicked his tail, flustered.

Stealthfire touches noses with Tigerpaw.

" _Goldpaw! Tigerpaw! Goldpaw! Tigerpaw!"_

The cats dispersed after the ceremony ended. Tigerpaw gave her a look of curiousity and eagerness, it made Stealthfire's ears heat up with embarrassment.

 _Geez._

"Uh, why don't you eat something before we leave?"

"I'm not hungry." He replied.

 _Great, great start…_

"Okay. Then wait for me near the thorn barrier, I need to talk to Palewhisker for a second."

Tigerpaw nods and padded toward the thorn barrier after Fernfoot and Goldpaw left.

Stealthfire luckily caught Palewhisker heading for the den.

"Can I ask you something?"

Palewhisker nods. "By all means, but I doubt I know anything about training a warrior apprentice."

Stealthfire laughed dryly. "No, not that. I'm technically still a queen. Is it okay to leave my kits after all this?"

"Well, normally kits start eating solid foods around four weeks after birth. So it's not much of a risk leaving them around four moons, you're good to go. Just one thing."

Palewhisker went inside the medicine cat den and came out with a pile of leaves.

"This is parsley. It'll dry up any remaining milk you have left."

* * *

That evening, Whisperkit was watching Cloudkit practice learning herbs.

"What's this?" He asked her, holding a dried out root.

 _ **Burdock root.**_ Whisperkit opened her mouth...no sounds came out, not even a squeak. Cloudkit frowned.

"I wonder if there's an herb for helping you talk. I'll ask Yellowflower!"

Cloudkit ran off to the medicine cat den, leaving Whisperkit by herself.

She saw Stealthfire return with Tigerpaw in toe. Tigerpaw was very strong and handsome despite his young age. Whisperkit wished she could talk to him…

"We're going to try hunting tomorrow morning." Stealthfire told him.

Tigerpaw nods. And Stealthfire leaves to talk to Eaglecry.

 _ **There's my chance!**_

Whisperkit puts one paw forward, but the sudden appearance of Redpaw bounding to Tigerpaw, purring, Whisperkit backed up and looked away.

 _ **Don't be like that you chicken heart!**_ She scolded herself.

Whisperkit looked again and saw Volefang lead Redpaw away from Tigerpaw.

Whisperkit saw her chance and pads toward Tigerpaw. The dark gold tom felt himself being watched, and looked over his shoulder to see Whisperkit.

"Hey there." He said. "You're Stealthfire's kit, right?"

Whisperkit fought the urge to wrinkle her nose. Is that all he saw her as?

"Actually, I was going to eat. Would you like something?"

Whisperkit nodded and made her tail bush up and twitched her nose.

"A squirrel? Okay, I'll look for some." Tigerpaw pads away, and Whisperkit waits for him when she feels eyes boring in her pelt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Redpaw growled, bristling her red fur.

"Kits should stay in the nursery!"

 _ **Well maybe you should go back there then!**_

Whisperkit would've _loved_ to see the look on Redpaw's face, but she promptly ignored her, even when Redpaw is directly in her face.

"Tigerpaw doesn't like freaks, so spare yourself and get lost… Or you could _say_ something to make me leave."

Redpaw smirked when Whisperkit narrowed her eyes.

"I'm glad you see it my way." Redpaw swung her paw and knocked Whisperkit down.

The dark grey she cat sees Redpaw frolick to Tigerpaw and press herself against his pelt.

 _ **Stuck up wench!**_

Whisperkit spat and shook her fur out, and leaves for the nursery.

"Whisperkit!"

She turned around and saw Tigerpaw with a pigeon in his mouth.

"Sorry, I couldn't find any squirrel."

Whisperkit looks over his shoulder to see Redpaw glaring in her direction. She blinks gratefully and takes the pigeon.

"W-Well, I hope to see you tomorrow." He said before leaving to the apprentices den. Whisperkit took her pigeon and went to the nursery where Darkkit was waiting, and she heard Goldpaw yell,

"Is that your new playmate, freak?"

Darkkit bristles his fur.

"Don't you have better things to do than harass us?!"

Whisperkit pushes Darkkit further in the nursery, and eats her pigeon.

Her brothers know how to listen to her through gestures.

But the only thing she truly wants is to be able to talk.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

" **Little Kit Lost."**

8/18/16 - 8/19/16

 _It was three days and Stealthfire was getting the hang_ of being Tigerpaw's mentor. His hunting needs more work, but he's still learning. His brother Goldpaw caught his first prey on his first try, and the praise was beginning to get to his head.

She even caught him trying to start a fight with Darkkit again yesterday.

 _I seriously need to talk to Fernfoot about him._

Stealthfire woke up early morning to check on her kits. Stoatfrost came out of the nursery with Sweetflower quickly padding straight to Thornstar.

"Have you seen Darkkit?"

"Isn't he in the nursery?"

Stoatfrost shook his head. "I just check Seabreeze's nest. He's not there, and Sweetflower was sleeping the whole day so she's going to talk to Thornstar."

Stealthfire was quickly approached by Thornstar.

"Sweetflower told me that Darkkit is missing. Do you know where he hides?"

"Behind the nursery, elder's den, anywhere he could stay out of sight."

Thornstar, Eaglecry and Stoatfrost checked Darkkit's favorite hiding spots, but he didn't turn up. Stealthfire began to panic. Where did he go?

"He must've left the camp." Eaglecry reported to Thornstar.

"He can't get an farther if we leave now and find him."

"Then go, take Sweetflower with you."

Stealthfire watches the two capable she cats leave as Stoatfrost pressed himself against her.

"They'll find him."

* * *

Eaglecry follows Darkkit's scent trail through the moorland edge and near the tree bridge. Eaglecry sees a black, lean shape of Crowstar.

"Greetings, Eaglecry." He said smoothly. "Are you looking for someone?"

Eaglecry narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Now that's just rude," Crowstar said. "I was hoping we'd exchange information about certain things. Like missing kits."

Sweetflower notices a small, black shape underneath Crowstar's paw.

"He's got Darkkit!"

"How perceptive of you." Crowstar said mockingly. "I've just waited for this runt to leave the camp, and 'convinced' him to come with me for the time being."

"As if you couldn't get any lower." Sweetflower snapped. Eaglecry flicks her tail.

"Let Darkkit go."

"Under one condition: bring Stealthfire to me. No one can go with her and she must come alone."

Eaglecry tensed herself.

"What for?"

Crowstar sneered.

"That little rogue needs to answer for humiliating ShadowClan. If she doesn't agree to my terms, I'll end this runt's life immediately."

* * *

All of ThunderClan was outraged by Crowstar's challenge, but Stealthfire was more infuriated.

 _He's pissed off with me, but he goes after my_ kit? _He is so done!_

"Thornstar." She said. "I'm getting my kit back."

"No you're not." Thornstar argued. "This could very well be a trap. Or he might have already killed Darkkit after Eaglecry and Sweetflower left."

"Like that big headed fool would miss a chance to see me die." Stealthfire spat.

"Stealthfire," Stoatfrost said. "Think about what you're saying. Crowstar's a vicious fighter, he could _kill_ you!"

"And he could kill Darkkit! I have to get him back."

Thornstar was beginning to see that Stealthfire wasn't going to change her mind.

"Alright then. You can go."

"What?!" Stoatfrost exclaimed. Stealthfire dips her head to Thornstar and looks at Stoatfrost.

"Listen, I want you to trust me. I'll bring back Darkkit in one piece."

The white tom flattened his ears.

"... Okay, I trust you."

* * *

As promised, Stealthfire leaves by herself and goes to the tree bridge.

Coincidentally the rain fell down, beating against her frame.

 _I swear to StarClan if he laid a scratch on him…_

Stealthfire stops in the middle of the bridge and sees Crowstar three fox lengths away from her, running his paw on Darkkit's head.

"So glad you could join us, Stealthfire." He said. "We were just talking about you."

Thunder sounds erupted in the sky as the stream below the bridge began to crash against the tree.

"Leave Darkkit alone and face me." She growled, lashing her tail. Crowstar chuckles.

"No, no. I was just going to teach Darkkit how to swim." Crowstar uses his back paw on Darkkit and pushed him over the edge. The black kitten quickly grips his claws on the bark and tries to pull himself up.

"Mom!" He cried.

Stealthfire immediately lunges forward and was hit by Crowstar's paw, and claws began scoring her flank before she used her whole body to flip Crowstar over her.

Stealthfire pulls Darkkit up before Crowstar knocks her down.

Stealthfire's head hung over the edge as Crowstar pinned her down and uses his free paw on her throat.

"Say your prayers, _rogue."_

"No!" Darkkit bites Crowstar's hind leg and head buts him. "Get away from her you scum!"

Stealthfire uses this distraction to bite his muzzle. Crowstar jerks back as blood sprayed, and a scar was left on his nose, and Stealthfire knocks him down and makes him lose balance and fall off the edge.

Crowstar grips on the edge just as Darkkit did. Stealthfire places her paw on his, and froze. Would she really take another life? Lionstar's was easy, he had to be stopped, but Crowstar…

 _No! He tried to kill Darkkit!_

Crowstar suddenly lunged for her throat, and she sank her claws into his paws and flung him off the bridge. The ShadowClan leader fell into the crashing wave currents, his black paw disappears from sight as the current pulled him under.

Stealthfire stared at the stream with stiff cold fear, despite the thunder roaring in the sky. She feels Darkkit's tail brush her leg and looks at him.

Darkkit's blue and amber eyes blinked at her. Stealthfire presses her nose on his head.

"Let's go home."

"... What about that cat?"

Stealthfire shook her head. "He won't bother us anymore."

 **Super short, I know. But I think after this or the next chapter will be the Epilogue, and then it's off to Book 2!**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames will be doubled with Hydro Pump by my Totodile, Snap. ~ Kyubi**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

" **The Circle Of Life."**

8/19/16

 _A moon past after Crowstar's death._ His body appeared on RiverClan soil, and was brought back to his Clanmates in ShadowClan.

However, in June, there were four cats ready for their apprentice ceremony in ThunderClan.

The Four have reached their sixth moon and the two, Lightkit and Cloudkit, were being groomed by their parents.

Darkkit was told to find Whisperkit, and found her angrily lashing her tail as she was knocked down by-.

 _ **Goldpaw!**_

"What's the matter?" Goldpaw taunted. Whisperkit swung her paw, but Goldpaw dodges and chuckles.

"You're hurting my feelings here. Why can't you just tell me to go away… Oh right!"

Darkkit has heard enough. He charged and slams into Goldpaw and knocks him down. The creamy brown tom glared at him.

"What's your problem?! We were just playing!"

Whisperkit growled, and Darkkit said, "It doesn't look like it. I know who you really are, Snob. Bug Whisperkit again and you'll regret it!"

Goldpaw snorted. "You're no better than Darkstripe! I guess that's no surprise!"

Darkkit watched him leave, but his insult stung worse.

Whisperkit licked his shoulder and blinks gratefully.

"I seriously hate how StarClan made you mute." Darkkit said. "I wish you could talk."

Whisperkit raised an invisible eyebrow and pushed him.

"I bet you wished it more!" Darkkit chuckled. "Let's go, mom and dad are looking for us."

* * *

Stealthfire took her place next to Stoatfrost with Tigerpaw on her other side, she was beaming with pride as Thornstar made his announcement.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate four kits ready to become apprentices. Lightkit, Whisperkit, Darkkit, and Cloudkit, please step forward."

The Four pads toward Thornstar, and Petalkit asks Sweetflower.

"Mama? Why can't I go with 'em? We're the same age, and Seabreeze's kits became apprentices before them."

"You're still a little sick, dear." Sweetflower replied.

"It's just a sniffle!"

Lightkit went up to Thornstar first.

"Lightkit, do you promise to train under your mentor to learn the warrior code?"

"I do." He said confidently.

Thornstar presses his nose on Lightkit's head.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Lightpaw. Rainstorm, you're an intelligent and calm warrior. I trust you to pass it down to Lightpaw."

The dark grey blue splotched tom touched noses with Lightpaw.

Darkkit pads forward, he hears some cats whisper doubts in him.

He couldn't help but become angry.

"Darkkit, do you promise to learn the warrior code and become a ThunderClan warrior?"

"I do." He said loudly.

Thornstar presses his nose on Darkkit's head.

"Then from now, you shall be known as Darkpaw."

 _Come on… Please let it be Flameclaw._

"Ashcloud."

Darkpaw looks at Thornstar in confusion, he follows his leader's gaze to a dark grey tom sitting with Sweetflower and Petalkit. He was genuinely surprised.

The ThunderClan cats were talking of suspicion, and Darkpaw heard a comment.

" _He's a RiverClan cat! Why'd he choose him?"_

"Ashcloud has fought in the battle with LionClan," Thornstar said.

"And he has proven himself a worthy ThunderClan warrior, and I trust he will pass everything he knows to Darkpaw."

Darkpaw sighs and touched noses with Ashcloud.

" _One traitor for another traitor, a perfect match."_

Darkpaw turned to glare at Goldpaw's arrogant smile. He sat next to Ashcloud, fuming, and the former RiverClan warrior can sense it.

"Coudkit," Thornstar said. "You have the desire to learn the mysterious ways of the medicine cat and shares dreams with StarClan and heal. Remember, you must pledge yourself to StarClan and never take a mate or have kits. Is this what you want?"

Cloudkit nodded. "It is, sir."

"Then you shall be known as Cloudpaw, and I trust Yellowflower to pass down everything she knows to you."

Cloudpaw pads to Yellowflower and touches noses with her. He looked even more fluffy as he puffed up with pride.

"Whisperkit, please step forward."

" _Are you kidding me?! She can't even SPEAK!"_

Several cats snicker to themselves as Stoatfrost glared at them. Whisperkit growled hearing Redpaw's voice, but she pads to Thornstar.

"Is she okay?" Tigerpaw asked Stealthfire.

"She is… She's stronger than she looks."

"Well… I'll make sure she won't get picked on." Tigerpaw felt his ears heat up.

Stealthfire nods.

"Of course you will. I know you guys will be good friends with her, too."

Tigerpaw opened his mouth to protest, but Stoatfrost was giving him a suspicious stare and quickly averted his gaze to Whisperkit as Thornstar recited his speech.

Whisperkit nods to him. Thornstar pressed his nose on Whisperkit's head.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Whisperpaw. Flameclaw, you are a brave and powerful warrior, and I know you will pass it down to Whisperpaw."

Stealthfire was surprised to see her quiet daughter paired with the brash, dark ginger tom.

"Flameclaw said he owed you for the battle." Stoatfrost told her. "He even asked me and Thornstar for Whisperpaw a few days ago."

Stealthfire nods. Whisperpaw stares up at Flameclaw, who practically towered over her, and touched noses with him.

" _Lightpaw! Darkpaw! Cloudpaw! Whisperpaw!"_

* * *

 **Epilogue**

" _All that glitters is not gold, as darkened grudge swells up in its harsh light._

 _Light will shine bright, but lured into the evils of the lion. The soft white clouds will be enveloped in petals, but not without risks of lives. The prejudice against the tiger will be comforted by the strange whispers._

 _The Four Embers will leave fire in their wake before the outside storm disturbs the peace."_

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm not good with Warriors prophecies. I'll probably have to find something better… But that's it! Next is Embers Of Four, Book 2! And yes, the title is from the Lion King, too. I repeat, I love that movie ~.**

 **I wanna thank the people who reviewed. Pandean, .52, Snowcrystal of ThunderClan, and Ferncloudlover, oh and NightmareTheWitchFox.**

 **I'm probably forgetting other people, but I hope you guys have a fantastic day and keep a look out for Book 2.**

 **(It might take a while, plus with my PMD story in progress it might take longer.)**

 **Reviews are appreciated, but remember, flames will be doused by my powerful Water type Pokemon. ^^**


End file.
